Surprises et voyage inattendus
by LoupAeris
Summary: Après l'histoire avec les Onis et le Nogitsune, Stiles se retrouve avec son "étincelle" qui avec le pouvoir restant en lui du Nogitsune, le rendent plutôt puissant magiquement parlant. Lors d'un sortilège mal lancé, Stiles se trouve à faire un voyage dans le temps, et sa surprise n'aurait pas pu être plus grande...
1. Prologue

Bonjour, donc voici mon prologue d'une fiction que j'ai en tête depuis un certain temps...

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai pas de beta correctrice, donc je suis désolé si vous voyez des fautes, je sais que j'en fait.

Pour les chapitres, je ne sais pas à quel fréquence je vais publier, sûrement au gré de mon inspiration... Je sais que c'est frustrant quand un/e auteur/e poste à intervalle irrégulier ou ne poste pas pendant de grandes périodes, donc je vais faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas!

Bref, j'espère que le prologue vous intéressera!

* * *

Ça avait commencé par quelques incidents isolés. Par exemple, un matin il se préparait pour aller au lycée. Lorsqu'il vint pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux, celle-ci tomba, mais avant d'arriver au sol, quand il vint pour l'attraper mais ne pouvait pas, la brosse arrêta sa chute et revint se poser dans la main de Stiles. Une autre fois, pendant l'été, il attendait un appel de Scott. Lorsque ce dernier l'appela enfin, ce fût pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce que la meute se réunissait et que lui ne pouvait pas aller à la rencontre. Cela mit Stiles dans une colère pas possible, ça faisait deux semaines que Scott l'évitait en lui donnant toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas le voir depuis la mort d'Allison. Il était dans sa chambre et pour se calmer il allait aller chercher son ordinateur, quand ce dernier vint vers lui. Après cet incident, Stiles se décida à aller voir Deaton.

L'école était finie depuis maintenant 2 semaines. Et depuis une semaine Stiles essayait d'avoir un moment où il pourrait parler à Deaton, surtout sans la présence de Scott… Ce moment arriva enfin. Stiles conduisait en direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Il était parti faire des achats dans une ville voisine, alors pour se rendre à la clinique, il devait passer devant la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à parcourir avant d'être dans la ville, lorsqu'une boule de poils brune et blanche passa devant sa Jeep. Stiles s'arrêta juste avant de l'écraser, mais lui fonça quand même dessus, l'envoyant voler un mètre plus loin. Stiles, paniqué, sortit de la Jeep et se dirigea vers l'animal. Il n'était pas sûr de quel animal il s'agissait, mais il était sûr que la bête était blessée, vue le sang qui était sur le sol et sur la fourrure de l'animal… Il s'approcha le plus lentement possible de l'animal, premièrement pour ne pas l'effrayer, et deuxièmement, pour voir si l'animal ne tenterait pas soit de le mordre ou de s'enfuir. Cependant, l'animal ne fit rien de cela, il resta étendu et le regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bruns presque translucides. En voyant que l'animal ne fuirait pas, ni ne le mordrait, Stiles le pris délicatement dans ses bras et l'amena à sa Jeep. Cela lui donna une raison de plus pour aller voir Deaton, même si cette raison lui faisait mal au cœur…

Une fois devant la clinique, Stiles se stationna et pris la bête. Une fois dans la clinique qui était vide, Stiles ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que Deaton apparaisse à l'avant, il se dirigea lui-même vers l'arrière et déposa le blessé sur une table d'examen.

\- Je ne vous ai pas permis… Il ne termina pas sa phrase. En voyant l'animal, il se précipita sur lui et commença à l'examiner.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Deaton, dit Stiles en le regardant faire. Vous pouvez me dire si c'est grave? Il a sauté devant ma Jeep et je me suis arrêté un peu tard…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, il a une plaie superficielle sur le côté droit, mais ça ne lui sera pas fatale.

\- Tant mieux! Je me sens déjà assez mal de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, je m'en serais voulu longtemps si ça avait été mortel…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans un mois il sera totalement rétabli. Deaton termina sa phrase avec un sourire rassurant

\- Au fait, tant que je suis là… J'aimerais vous parler d'un problème que j'ai depuis environ 1 mois…

\- Vas-y Stiles, je vais voir si je peux t'aider ou non.

\- Ok, donc depuis un mois environ, il y a ses incidents étranges qui arrivent… Parfois c'est un objet qui vient à moi, d'autres fois, c'est quelque chose qui explose et quelques autres choses aussi… Je ne le remarquais pas vraiment au début, mais quand tu vois ton ordinateur portable volé jusqu'à toi, tu te poses des questions…

\- D'accord, je vois. Je pense que je sais ce qui se passe. Tu m'as dit que ça avait commencé il y a environ un mois, et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas longtemps après la défaite du nogitsune…

\- Vous insinuez que c'est peut-être les pouvoirs du nogitsune?

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Je dirais plus que le fait que le nogitsune t'ait choisi comme hôte n'est pas une coïncidence. Te souviens-tu de la période Kanima, lorsque je t'avais parlé d'une étincelle en toi?

\- Oui, avec la poudre de sorbier!

\- Exactement. Je pense que le nogitsune a vu ton potentiel et que c'est pour cela qu'il t'a choisi, avec le fait aussi que tu semblais être le plus innocent de la meute, ce qui a aidé le nogitsune. Bref tout ça pour dire que je pense qu'après que le nogitsune est quitté ton corps, il a quand même laissé une partie de son pouvoir en toi, ce qui additionner avec l'étincelle dont je t'avais parlé fait que tu sois maintenant presque plus puissant que moi... Et il y a des moyens pour te rendre encore plus puissant aussi.

\- Whoa, ok, ça fait beaucoup d'information importante en peu de temps… Donc en fait je suis maintenant un émissaire ou en tout cas un druide?

\- Eh bien si tu travail pour contrôler tes pouvoirs, oui…

\- Génial! Et je fais ça comment?

\- Si tu veux bien je peux t'apprendre, mais quand tu seras rendu à mon niveau, pour te développer plus, il faudra que tu voies par toi-même.

\- Je ne vois pas de problème, on commence quand?

\- Que dirais-tu de commencer maintenant?

\- Ouais!

Et c'est comme cela que commença l'entraînement 7 jours/7 de Stiles pour devenir druide.

/

L'entrainement avait commencé depuis une semaine quand Stiles pensa que même en étant un druide puissant, il ne pourrait pas se défendre au corps à corps… Au début il pensa aller au centre d'entrainement proche de chez lui, mais il se souvint qu'il devrait se battre contre des loups garous et que donc une leçon de combat ordinaire ne l'aiderait pas… Il pensa alors à son père, mais ce dernier n'avait pas été entrainé pour combattre des loups, donc sa dernière option était Chris Argent. Il se dirigeait donc vers le nouvel appartement de Chris. Il espérait sincèrement que ce dernier accepterait, parce qu'il ne saurait pas vers qui se tourner… Il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide à Derek, parce que bon, Derek était Derek… Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Scott, puisque ce dernier l'ignorait toujours! Donc Chris était vraiment sa dernière option.

Quand Stiles sonna, Chris répondit immédiatement.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

\- Hum non, je voulais juste te demandé un service…

\- Oh d'accord, entre. L'invita Christopher.

\- Ok, donc comme je disais, j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Allez, dit toujours.

\- Hum je me rends compte que je suis le seul humain de la meute qui reste incapable de se défendre et donc je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner des cours de combat style chasseur…

\- Oh, oui pourquoi pas, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop de boulot en ce moment vu les récents évènements…

\- Merci. Répondit Stiles plutôt gêné de l'ambiance lourde.

\- Quand voudrais-tu commencer?

\- Le plus tôt possible ne serait pas mal, j'aimerais être capable de me battre avant que l'école ne recommence.

\- D'accord, que dirais-tu d'un entrainement de 3 heures tous les jours, avec un ajout d'une heure le weekend?

\- Ça me va, est-ce que tu m'entraineras seul, ou avec tes hommes?

\- Avec mes hommes! Je te donnerai le même entrainement que j'ai donné à Allison. À la fin de sa phrase, il avait l'air nostalgique.

\- Bon je te laisse, on se voit demain?

\- Oui Stiles, je te veux ici à 16h.

\- Ok Chris, à demain!

Et voilà comment commença l'entrainement de Stiles pour qu'il ne soit plus l'humain faible.

* * *

Donc voilà le prologue... J'espère qu'il aura plu... Si quelqu'un a des conseils sur ma façon d'écrire ou sur des fautes, dites le moi en review et je les corrigerai :)


	2. Chapter 1

Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'ai oublié de dire dans ma première publication, que c'est la premère fiction que je poste sur internet donc oui c'est possible que me mise en page ne soit pas géniale...

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai toujours pas de beta correctrice, alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi dans les reviews :P

Je voudrais dire merci à Sankasmile, ninou-chan (et pour répondre à ton review, qui sais, peut-être que s'en ai bien un... ;) ), SatsukiPika et nnahoj pour leur reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Un mois était passé depuis que Stiles avait commencé à s'entrainer avec Deaton. Au début Stiles n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Bon vu son hyperactivité, c'était plutôt normal… C'était pareil lors de ses entrainements avec Chris, donc Christopher lui dit de trouver un point d'ancrage (comme pour les loups) pour trouver sa concentration. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles n'eut même plus à prendre ses Adderall. Son père était en état de choc quand, au moment où il aurait eu besoin d'aller chercher de nouveaux médicaments, la boite était encore à moitié pleine. Le fait qu'il a été plus tranquille qu'habituellement ajouta à sa surprise. Donc ses entrainements furent de plus en plus faciles pour lui.

Avec Deaton ses entrainements constituaient a essayer de contrôler son pouvoir sur les éléments et la nature. Pour le moment il était capable de contrôler la poudre de sorbier, il pouvait faire lever le vent et partir un orage pas très violent. Il était aussi capable de contrôler la croissance des plantes et végétaux et parfois même des arbres. Selon Deaton, c'était fou ce qu'il arrivait à faire en si peu de temps. Deaton lui dit plusieurs fois que son pouvoir augmentait considérablement de jours en jours. Il lui dit aussi qu'il devait essayer d'éviter de trop les utiliser, pour ne pas trop s'épuiser, mais qu'à la fin de son apprentissage, il pourra l'utiliser à sa guise (sans excès quand même!).

Avec Christopher, les entrainements étaient beaucoup plus durs et exigeant physiquement. La première semaine fut consacrée à pouvoir se diriger dans le noir et de pouvoir utiliser ses autres sens pour ne pas être attaquer ou pour pouvoir répliquer. La deuxième semaine fut consacrée à apprendre comment parer des attaques sans répliquer pour épuiser l'adversaire. La troisième semaine, elle, fut consacrée à l'attaque. Et à chaque semaine, il y avait aussi une période de l'entrainement pendant laquelle Stiles fait de la musculation. Christopher le forçait à faire 30 minutes de course à tous les jours pour renforcer l'endurance qu'il avait déjà gagnée avec les leçons de combat.

/

À ce moment-là, Stiles se trouvait avec Deaton et ils venaient de finir l'entrainement quotidien de Stiles. Stiles et Deaton parlait des animaux dont Deaton s'occupait. Stiles en vint à parler de l'animal qu'il avait blessé un mois plus tôt et dont il s'occupait avec Deaton à chaque fois qu'il venait. Le lendemain de l'accident, Deaton avait réussi à savoir que le pauvre animal était un renard arctique qui avait été amené à Beacon Hills par il ne savait comment.

\- Tu sais Stiles, ça fait maintenant un mois, que le renard est là. Il est guéri et semble t'avoir adopté. Je sais que tu tiens à lui et que tu aimes t'en occupé, alors si tu veux tu pourrais le ramener chez toi.

\- Mais Deaton, il ne faudrait pas plus le retourner dans la forêt?

\- Non Stiles, il sera parfaitement bien chez toi, et de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il voudra te quitter…

\- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas n'est-ce pas?

\- Je l'avoue…

\- Ne fais pas de mystère!

\- Ok, ok! Je pense que c'est ton familier.

\- Familier?

\- Oui, un familier. C'est un peu comme un animal totem qui représente ta personnalité, mais qui est aussi ton gardien. Donc il risque de ne pas vouloir te quitter, même pour aller à l'école quand tes cours vont recommencer.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'un renard va me suivre partout où que j'aille! Mais s'il se fait attraper?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura se faire discret. Son instinct lui dira de te garder à l'œil peu importe la situation. Il te rendra aussi plus futé étant donné qu'il est connu pour son côté farceur et rusé.

\- Je veux bien essayer de le prendre avec moi pour ce soir.

\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas! Stiles réfléchissait à un nom qui pourrait faire l'affaire quand il se souvint de la nature de Kira. Kitsune! Je vais l'appeler Kitsune!

\- Oh, choix intéressant… Renard en Japonais… C'est une bonne idée, et je trouve que ça lui va plutôt bien. Finit Deaton avec humour.

\- Je sais! Bon je vais y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Stiles quitta la clinique avec Kitsune dans les bras. Rendu proche de la Jeep, le renard sauta au sol et se dirigea de lui-même vers la portière côté passager. Stiles lui ouvrit la porte, le renard s'assit sur le banc et attendit. Stiles se rendit chez Chris pour son entrainement. Une fois dans la maison, Chris regarda Stiles d'un drôle de regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était largué sur la présence du renard.

\- Selon Deaton ce serait mon familier…

\- Tu es un druide?

\- Oups… Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache… Mais bon, puisque que tu es au courant! Donc oui, je suis Druide.

\- Depuis quand? J'aurais dut le voir…

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commencé mon entrainement une semaine avant de venir te voir pour que tu puisses m'entrainer… Au fait, l'idée de l'ancrage pour la concentration m'a été précieuse pour mon apprentissage druidique. Alors merci. Finit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh de rien, de toute façon je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu te concentrer autrement… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore Stiles, mais le fait de passer autant de temps entourer de loup-garou fait que tu fonctionne en partie comme eux… Surtout en faisant parti de la meute de Scott et Derek.

\- Ouais, tu as peut-être raison pour le fait de côtoyer des loups garous, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'encore faire partie de la meute, puisque je me suis vu refuser tout accès à leurs réunions depuis le début de l'été…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu fais partie de cette meute.

\- Si tu le dis, en tout cas, est-ce qu'on commence?

\- Oui, allons-y. Place toi en position d'attaque.

Quand Christopher vint pour donner un coup à Stiles, Kitsune qui jusque-là était resté assit tranquillement dans un coin sauta devant Stiles pour le protéger et commença à montrer ses crocs.

\- Doucement Kitsune, Chris ne me veut pas de mal, il m'aide à pouvoir me défendre. Dit Stiles en tentant de calmer le renard protecteur.

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le renard retourna s'asseoir dans le coin où il était précédemment et laissa Stiles s'entrainer.

En rentrant chez lui après l'entrainement, il vit que son père était à la maison, pour une fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il expliquerait la présence du renard à son père, mais il n'était pas question qu'il l'amène ailleurs que chez lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit son père endormit sur le canapé et décida de mettre le renard dans sa chambre le temps qu'il en parle à son père. Stiles retourna voir son père et le réveilla.

\- Oh Stiles tu es rentré, ça te dit de se faire une soirée pizza? Demanda le shérif d'une voix presque suppliante. Et pleine d'espoir (même s'il ne se faisait pas de film).

\- Oh oui, si tu veux! S'exclama Stiles en pensant à l'occasion d'amadouer son père pour lui apprendre la nouvelle plus doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dois me demander?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais quelque chose à te demander? Dit Stiles d'une voix faussement insultée.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas le droit de manger ce genre de chose depuis que tu as commencé à prendre soin de ma santé? Répondit le shérif.

\- Hum, tu n'as pas tort, mais avant commandons les pizzas, je meurs de faim!

\- D'accord. Dit le shérif d'une voix ou prônait l'incertitude (et l'inquiétude…)

Une fois les pizzas arrivées, ils s'installèrent dans le salon tout en regardant la télévision.

\- Alors Stiles, de quoi voulait tu me parler qui pouvait attendre les pizzas?

\- Ah oui, hum, il y a un mois j'ai foncé dans un renard en revenant de faire des achats dans la ville d'à côté, donc je l'ai amené chez le Dr. Deaton, et ensuite pendant le moi8s, j'allais voir l'état du renard à la clinique de temps en temps… Dr. Deaton trouve que je m'en occupais bien, alors il me la fait ramener ici… Il est dans ma chambre… Annonça Stiles d'une voix contrite.

\- Je vois… Le shérif prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et regarda Stiles dans les yeux. Dit moi que tu t'en occuperas et qu'il ne fera pas de trainerie.

\- Je te le promets, de toute façon il aime plus me suivre et dormir que faire n'importe quoi d'autre…

\- D'accord, mais c'est toi et uniquement toi qui t'occupe de lui.

\- Oui, veux-tu le voir?

\- Ça serait une idée…

Stiles monta dans sa chambre, pris l'animal et redescendit dans le salon. Son père en le voyant ouvra grand les yeux.

\- Il est magnifique…

\- Je sais, au fait, il s'appelle Kitsune. C'est un renard arctique.

\- Je peux le toucher?

\- Oui Vas-y il ne mord pas.

Après cela, ils continuèrent à regarder la télévision, mais avec le renard sur les genoux de Stiles.

/

2 semaines venaient de passer dans une routine plutôt banale. Stiles allait à la clinique, ensuite il allait chez Chris et tout cela avec Kitsune qui le suivait. Rien de spécial ne c'était passé et Deaton mettait une pause jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Stiles ne s'en formalisait pas, puisque Deaton lui avait remis une tonne de livre pour qu'il puisse continuer à s'entrainer sans celui-ci.

Stiles fouillait dans un grimoire parlant de sortilège quand il reçut un appel. Dans un premier temps il pensa que c'était son père pour lui demander de lui préparer quelque chose pour quand il allait revenir le soir-même. Mais en regardant le nom sur l'afficheur de son portable, il fut surpris… C'était Scott… Ce dernier n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Stiles depuis la fin des cours il y avait presque deux mois! Il décida de décrocher, curieux de savoir de quoi son ''meilleur'' ami voulait lui parler.

\- Oui allo?

\- Stiles?

\- Oui Scott, que veux-tu?

\- J'aurais besoin de te voir maintenant…

\- Et pourquoi je viendrais?

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami!

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu cet été quand tu m'as ignoré…

\- Allez Stiles, je suis désolé, j'étais occupé…

\- Ok, ok je viens. Où es-tu?

\- Je suis à la clinique vétérinaire.

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans 15 minutes.

\- Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie!

\- Ouais c'est ça, à toute…

Stiles raccrocha, s'habilla de façon plus adéquate, prit ses clés, appela Kitsune et se mit en route. Stiles arriva 15 minutes après l'appel devant la clinique. Scott l'y attendait avec le reste de la meute. Il se stationna à côté de la moto de Scott et sortit, vite suivit de Kitsune. Lorsque Stiles se retrouva devant toute la meute, Kitsune vint se placer à côté de lui et sembla les regarder de haut. Les filles le regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts et les garçons avaient l'ai plutôt impressionné, il faut dire que depuis le début de ses entrainements avec Chris il avait pris du muscle, tellement qu'il avait été obligé de refaire sa garde-robe parce qu'il ne rentrait plus dans ses t-shirts qui étaient trop petits au niveau des bras et des épaules.

\- Wow Stiles, tu es sexy! S'exclama Lydia disant à voix haute les pensées des deux autres filles.

\- Stiles mec, tu as l'air différent… Une aura émane de toi, si je n'étais pas un alpha je dirais qu'elle fait presque peur… Et aussi, tu fais quoi avec un… renard?

\- Je sais, mon père me l'avait déjà dit… Et je vous présente Kitsune, un renard qui pour faire simple me suit partout où je vais.

\- Tu as appelé ton renard Kitsune… Dit Kira découragée.

\- Ouais, je trouvais ça drôle, et en plus il aime bien. Finit Stiles en pointant le renard. Où sont Isaac et Derek? Dit Stiles en se rendant compte de leur absence.

\- Hum Isaac est parti vivre en France depuis le mois dernier… Et pour Derek, c'est justement ce que nous nous demandons, et c'est aussi pour ça que tu es là…

\- Et comment je pourrais savoir où il est?

\- En fait on voulait que tu sois là pour nous aider à le rechercher. Mais avant tout, rentrons dans la clinique.

Une fois dans la salle où Stiles s'entrainait habituellement, ils se mirent tous autour d'une table d'examen et Scott tendit un contenant à Lydia. Celle-ci le prit. À l'intérieur il y avait des balles de fusil.

\- Je dois faire quoi avec ça? Demanda Lydia.

\- Je les ai trouvés chez Derek quand j'y suis allé hier soir, et je me suis dit que puisque tu es une banshee, tu pourrais essayer de savoir où se trouve Derek…

\- Je peux bien essayer…

Lydia prit les balles dans ses mains, et les fit tombées sur la table. Elle semblait entendre quelque chose et Stiles lui demanda ce qui se passait avec Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit vivant, mais je ne suis pas non plus sûre qu'il soit mort, c'est plutôt confus… Désolé.

\- Pas grave, de toute façon j'ai un plan B, j'ai montré les balles à Deaton tout à l'heure quand je travaillais, et il m'a dit que ses balles appartenait à une famille de chasseur, les Calaveras. Ils se situent au Mexique.

\- Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse s'ils sont si loin d'ici?

\- Ça vous dit un petit voyage au Mexique?

\- Je sens que l'on va avoir des problèmes...

/

Ils cherchaient des traces des Calaveras depuis la veille quand ils tombèrent sur une bande de jeunes adultes parlant d'une fête organisée par ses derniers.

Le soir même ils s'y rendirent. Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais quand il en parla aux autres, ils l'ignorèrent disant que tout se passerait bien. Une fois à l'intérieur, après que Lydia et Stiles soient rentrés en premier, ces deux derniers se firent accostés par un homme leur demandant de le suivre. Ils furent conduits dans une salle où une femme plutôt âgée les attendait.

\- Bonjour mes mignons, que faites-vous ici au Mexique?

\- Nous sommes venus pour Derek Hale.

\- Si loin de chez vous pour cet homme?

\- Il est important pour nous. Voilà 50 000$ contre Derek.

\- Je suis désolé mes mignons, mais non.

Après cela, Scott, Malia et Kira se firent capturé et ils furent tous mis dans une cellule. Après quelques heures, ils prirent Kira, Scott et Lydia pour torturer Scott. C'est comme cela que la meute apprend que c'est Kate Argent qui détient Derek.

Avant de partir avec Braeden comme guide, Stiles demande d'aller acheter des provisions pour le voyages qu'ils s'en vont faire. Ils se séparèrent et Stiles en profita pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaires à un sortilège de localisation pour trouver Derek plus rapidement. Après deux heures de recherches intensives, il a tous les ingrédients et va donc rejoindre les autres.

Une fois arrivés devant la Iglesia, Stiles se sépare du groupe prétextant vouloir chercher de son côté. Une fois assez loin pour qu'une oreille lupine ne puisse pas entendre, Stiles mélangea les ingrédients pour son sortilège et commença à réciter l'incantation.

\- Vis naturae quaeso inveni qui adjuvet evanuit.

Un vent d'une force phénoménale se leva. Kitsune couina et vint se coller à Stiles juste au moment où ce dernier se volatilisait.

/

Stiles se réveilla en sentant des coups de langues donner sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement dû à la lumière vive. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que autre son sac qu'il tenait contre lui et Kitsune qui lui léchait le visage, toutes traces du sortilège avaient disparues. Soudain une vive douleur lui fit regarder son mollet. Une trace de morsure était présente et plus loin il pouvait voir un renard du désert le regarder avec un regard rougeoyant.

\- Merde, ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ça…

Il regarda ensuite son renard qui c'était arrêter de le lécher pour le regarder.

\- Et toi, tu n'étais pas supposé me protéger et donc empêcher ça?

Le renard le regarda simplement et Stiles se dit qu'il était inutile d'attendre une réponse. Il se leva et se mit à marcher en direction de où était supposer être le véhicule avec lequel Stiles et la meute étaient venus. Cependant il ne le trouva pas. Il se résigna donc à marcher jusqu'à la ville la plus proche.

/

Après environ 3 jours à faire de l'autostop, Stiles fut finalement de retour à Beacon Hills. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller voir pour une chambre dans un motel, parce qu'il avait dit à son père qu'il reviendrait que la semaine d'après. Lorsqu'il arriva au motel, il réserva une chambre et s'installa dans celle-ci. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la télévision et vu l'année indiqué, Stiles fut complètement surpris! Et de raison, il était marqué 2006! Ce qui signifie qu'il devrait avoir 10 ans… Mais s'il était en 2006, cela signifie aussi qu'il a voyagé 7 ans dans le passé… Quelque chose devait avoir mal tourné dans son sortilège… Comment allait-il faire pour retourner chez lui?

* * *

Alors voilà le chapitre 1... J'avoue en être plutôt fière, surtout vu que j'ai pris environ 3 heures pour l'écrire.

Dites moi si vous avez aimés en reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Alors, voilà mon deuxième chapitre de la fiction. Je me doute que plusieurs choses vont vous surprendre, surtout l'époque où Stiles se retrouvera. Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai toujours pas de beta correctrice, alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi dans les reviews :P

Je voudrais remercier Drew, Brookedaviis, ninou-chan et SatsukiPika pour leur reviews.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Stiles ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire s'endormit. Il se réveilla deux jours plus tard en étant affamé. Il allait se préparer et quand il commença à marcher, il ne sentit plus l'élancement des jours précédents. Lorsqu'il regarda sa jambe, il n'y avait plus du tout de trace de morsure. Et c'est là que Stiles remarqua les changements. Il pouvait entendre des dizaines de cœurs battants, il pouvait sentir les odeurs qui émanaient des draps et de la chambre. Il courra jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se regarder. C'était imperceptible, mais il pouvait voir les changements. Il n'avait plus de petites imperfections, et quand il se concentra, ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur argenté. S'il se concentrait encore plus, il pouvait les laissé gris sans la ''lumière''. Stiles s'habilla et décida d'aller voir le Dr. Deaton.

Une fois devant la clinique, avant d'ouvrir la porte, il vit son reflet sur la fenêtre de cette dernière et vit qu'il était capable de garder ses yeux gris plutôt que ses yeux ambré habituels. Rentrant finalement dans la clinique, Stiles remarqua le changement de comparer à son époque. La clinique semblait beaucoup plus petite…

\- Bonjour jeune homme, comment puis-je vous aidez?

\- Bonjour Dr. Deaton, j'ai un problème et j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

\- Je ne suis pas un médecin, mais un vétérinaire… Si vous avez un problème il vous faudra aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront m'être très utiles. Stiles finit sa phrase en faisant briller ses yeux argenté.

Deaton sursauta et s'approcha.

\- Wow, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel! Mais bon sang, qui êtes-vous?

\- Pourrions-nous aller à l'arrière?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, venez.

Une fois à l'arrière de la clinique, Stiles expliqua tout à Deaton.

\- Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, j'ai 17 ans et je connais les êtres surnaturels depuis maintenant près de deux ans. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai été possédé par un nogitsune qui m'a laissé inconsciemment une partie de ses pouvoirs quand moi et mes amis l'avons détruit. Cela additionner au potentiel magique dont je faisais déjà preuve ma rendu alors plutôt puissant. Depuis environ 1 mois et demi, je m'entraine à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il y a quelques jours, moi et mes amis sommes partis à la recherche d'un garçon de notre connaissance qui avait disparu. Quand nous avons été proches d'où il était maintenu prisonnier, j'ai lancé un sortilège de localisation qui m'a ramené ici. Le problème était que j'étais au Mexique et que lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais été mordu par un renard qui avait les yeux rouge… Quand je suis enfin arriver ici, j'ai dormi deux jours, et quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de trace de morsure, et je pouvais voir, entendre et sentir comme un loup-garou… Alors je suis venu vous voir. Au et au fait, je viens de 2013 donc je suis un peu paumé en 2006…

Ce que Stiles ne remarqua pas à la fin de son récit, c'est qu'une tierce personne était rentrée dans la salle où ils se trouvaient lui et Deaton.

\- Un voyage dans le temps? C'est plutôt rare! Fit une voix féminine.

Stiles sursauta, se retourna et fut sous le choc, devant lui se tenait…

\- Alpha Talia!

\- Oh je vois que vous me connaissez, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors, qui êtes-vous jeune homme?

\- Stiles Stilinski madame!

\- Oh, Stilinski comme dans le shérif Stilinski?

\- Lui-même madame, il est mon père, même si à cette époque il a un moi plus jeune…

\- J'ai entendu une partie de votre histoire, alors vous avez voyagé dans le temps?

\- En quelque sorte, enfin oui, puisque je ne viens pas de 2006.

\- Et vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici?

\- En fait, oui je sais comment, un émissaire de la meute de mon meilleur ami à lancer un sortilège pour retrouver un de nos amis, et celui-ci m'a envoyé ici.

\- Et avez-vous un endroit pour dormir?

\- Hum pour le moment je suis au motel proche d'ici…

\- Et que diriez-vous de venir vous installer chez moi? Il y a plusieurs chambres de libre, et je ne crois pas que vous trouveriez beaucoup d'endroit où ils accepteraient un renard…

\- C'est gentil de votre part madame! J'accepte avec joie!

\- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Stiles se laissa distancé par l'alpha pour glisser à Deaton de ne pas parler de sa condition pour le moment, qu'il le ferait quand il serait prêt et que la pleine lune ne serait pas un problème. Ce dernier lui promis de ne pas en parler mais lui fit promettre de ne pas tarder d'en parler avec l'alpha, car cette dernière pourrait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Il alla rejoindre l'alpha dans son automobile avec Kitsune qui le suivait fidèlement, comme toujours.

\- Au fait, Alpha Talia, ne serait-ce pas prudent de ne pas avoir vos yeux d'alpha visible?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mes yeux sont de leur couleur bleu naturelle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, moi je les vois rouge…

Stiles la regarda dans le miroir et vit effectivement que les yeux de Talia Hale n'était pas rouge, mais quand il l'a regarda encore dans les yeux, il les revoyait rouge…

\- Intéressant… Stiles, est-ce que je pourrai faire un test rendu chez moi avec vous?

\- Bien sûr Alpha Talia. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer vous savez…

\- Bon d'accord. Au fait, il faudrait que tu te trouves une autre identité le temps que nous trouvions comment te faire retourner en 2013…

\- Dylan O'Brien, mais comment je vais faire pour aller au lycée?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai des contacts qui te feront de nouveaux documents.

Ils passèrent rapidement prendre les trucs de Stiles au motel, et se rendirent à la maison des Hale.

Rendu au manoir, Stiles sorti du véhicule suivit de très près par Kitsune. Talia le convia à rentrer dans la maison. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit plusieurs grognements avant de voir apparaître toute la famille Hale. Derek, qu'il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître, Cora, qui n'avait pas tant changé de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Peter et Laura, sinon 3 autres hommes étaient présent, avec 2 femme et 1 garçon.

\- Du calme vous tous! S'exclama Talia en faisant flasher ses yeux rouge.

\- Mais Maman! On ne le connait pas, et il empeste le renard et les loups…

\- Je suis au courant de cela Laura, mais ce jeune homme n'a pas de maison où il peut aller, et je me suis portée garante de son cas.

\- Et comment il s'appelle? Demanda sèchement Cora, qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier pour un sous.

\- Dylan, Dylan O'Brien. Répondit Stiles par lui-même.

\- Dylan, je te présente Derek, mon fils, Cora et Laura mes filles. Peter mon frère, Frederick mon père, Andrea ma mère, Ava et Marc mes cousins, William le cousin de Derek, Cora et Laura et finalement Charles, mon conjoint.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Répondit Stiles.

\- De même. Répondit Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Dylan, tu te souviens du test que je voulais te faire faire?

\- Oui, Alpha Talia. Répondit Stiles sur les haussements de sourcils de la famille à l'emploi du titre de loup-garou de Talia…

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises de quel couleur sont les yeux de chaque personne devant toi.

\- Bien sûr. Derek comme Peter, Frederick, Andrea et Marc ont les yeux bleus électriques. Cora, Laura et Ava ont les yeux brillants d'un magnifique doré. William n'a pas les yeux brillants, donc il n'est pas un loup garou. Et finalement Charles, il a les yeux bleus électriques, mais avec des reflets de rouge. Je savais avant même que vous ne me le disiez, qu'il était votre compagnon.

Stiles avait un petit sourire en coin en voyant la surprise sur le visage des personnes devant lui. Il faut dire que Stiles avait déjà lu dans un des grimoires, qu'un druide se transformant en polymorphe, se retrouvait souvent avec des aptitudes plus développer que les autres.

\- Donc mon test est concluant. Dit Talia après avoir repris contenance.

\- Vous aimeriez peut-être savoir que je ne vois plus vos yeux d'alpha?

\- Tu ne les vois plus?

\- Non, maintenant ils sont d'un joli bleu-vert.

\- Tu es un mystère à toi tout seul Dylan… Répondit Talia d'une voix amusée.

/

Une semaine était passée depuis que Stiles avait emménagé chez les Hale. Tout le monde était maintenant plus ou moins habitué à l'avoir dans leur demeure. La veille, Talia avait donné à Stiles les papiers dont il aura besoin le temps de son séjour. Elle lui apprit aussi qu'il était déjà inscrit au lycée de Beacon Hills et qu'il serait dans la même classe que Derek.

Au moment même, les plus jeunes étaient tous réunit au centre commercial pour pouvoir acheter leur fourniture scolaire. Après plus de deux heures d'achat, ils retournèrent tous au manoir. Stiles, lui, resta pour aller voir Deaton. Une fois à la clinique, il attendit que Deaton est finit avec une chatte enceinte.

\- Vient Stiles, j'ai terminé.

\- Parfait, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'aider dans mon entrainement pour druide? Parce que oui j'aime bien lire des grimoires, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire de la pratique, ce qui m'ait impossible au manoir Hale…

\- Bien sûr, tu t'entrainais à quelle fréquence avant d'arriver ici?

\- Hum… À tous les jours, pendant environ 2 heures…

\- Ok, c'est quand même beaucoup… Que dirais-tu de trois heures 3 fois par semaine?

\- Si vous voulez, moi ça me va.

\- Bien, je vais commencer par tester tes capacités.

Après près de deux heures à montrer à Deaton ce qu'il savait faire, Deaton le félicita et lui dit de venir tous les Mardi, Jeudi et Dimanche.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Stiles installé dans ''sa'' chambre, écrivait une lettre qu'il donnerait à Talia. Dans sa lettre, il lui expliquait les évènements des deux dernières années pour Stiles, et lui parlait de sa transformation. Il lui parlait aussi du fait qu'il était druide avant d'être renard-garou. Il lui précisait que la couleur de ses yeux n'était pas grise, mais ambré. Il lui disait aussi que son renard, Kitsune n'était pas qu'un animal de compagnie, mais qu'il était aussi son familier. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Stiles alla chercher l'alpha. Il la trouva au salon installé dans les bras de Charles. Quand celle-ci le remarqua, elle se détacha de Charles et lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Elle s'installa à son bureau et Stiles lui tendit la lettre. Il vint pour partir, mais elle le retint. Tout au long de la lecture, Stiles stressait et tremblait aussi. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, l'alpha reposa la lettre et lui demandât de s'assoir.

\- Bon, je vois que tu me fais maintenant assez confiance pour me parler de ta condition. J'en suis bien heureuse. Je ne te demanderai pas de détail sur ta vie d'avant que tu n'atterrisses ici, cependant j'aimerais que tu ne gardes plus de secret.

\- Bien entendu, j'avais l'intention de ne plus garder de secret. Cependant, une autre chose. Stiles prit un stylo qui trainait, un bout de papier, et demanda à l'alpha par écrit, que lorsqu'il partirait, qu'il faudra qu'elle enlève tout souvenir de lui des mémoires de Derek, Peter et Cora. Et aussi qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que quand il retourne dans le futur, et qu'il se retrouvera face à Peter et Derek, que ces derniers puissent retrouver la mémoire lorsqu'il ferait flasher ses yeux de renard.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, mais je te promets que je le ferai.

\- Merci, c'est vraiment important pour moi. Dit Stiles réellement reconnaissant. Au fait, j'avais commencé un entrainement pour apprendre à me battre, pourriez-vous continuer à m'entrainer?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Cependant j'aimerais voir comment tu te bats par toi-même avant.

\- D'accord. On ferait ça quand?

\- Après le début des cours, comme ça on pourra voir avec ton horaire.

\- Pas de problème. Dit Stiles en quittant la pièce.

/

Ce matin-là, ce fut Derek qui réveilla Stiles. Ces deux-là s'entendaient plutôt bien. Enfin, bien comme lorsque deux personnes aiment se faire des blagues… Ce matin, ce fut un seau d'eau glacée qui réveilla Stiles. Ce dernier se leva pour se préparer en pestant contre les stupides loups garous farceurs.

Une fois prêts, Stiles et Derek partirent en direction du lycée. C'est ce matin-là que Stiles apprit que Derek avait déjà sa camaro à 17 ans… En direction du lycée, ils ne parlèrent pas. Mais une fois proche de l'établissement, Stiles parla.

\- Dit Derek, ça te dérange qu'on nous voit ensemble au lycée?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire Dylan… Personne ne te connait, alors si on te voit avec moi, on pensera que tu as déjà intégrer le groupe des populaires.

\- Oh… Dans mon ancien lycée j'étais plutôt dans le groupe des losers, ou des bizarres…

\- Eh bien, on va changer ça! Je vais te présenter à mes amis, tu verras, une fois passé à travers du masque de méchant, ils sont plutôt sympa…

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Une chose cependant… Ne leur parle pas de ma condition de loup-garou…

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça… De toute façon si je disais ça, on m'enverrait illico en asile, ce qui n'est pas dans mes projets… Dit Stiles avec un frisson en repensant à son séjour à Eichen House de l'an dernier.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas? Demanda Derek, visiblement inquiet du changement d'humeur radical de Stiles.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais parfaitement bien.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. En sortant de la camaro, Stiles vit Kitsune aller se cacher dans la forêt proche du lycée.

\- Viens, allons chercher notre emploie du temps. Dit Derek en posant son bras sur les épaules de Stiles.

Stiles suivit Derek. Tout en marchant, Derek lui pointait des salles de cours, Stiles ne dit rien, même s'il savait déjà tout ce que Derek lui disait. En recevant leur horaire, ils comparèrent leurs cours, et virent qu'ils avaient tous les même cours.

Leur premier cours était Chimie. En entrant dans la pièce, Stiles n'en revint pas. Le prof de Chimie n'était autre que M. Harris. Et Stiles qui pensait en être débarrassé pour un moment… Derek en voyant que Stiles ne bougeait pas, le poussa dans le dos pour qu'il rentre dans la classe. Stiles alla immédiatement se placer dans le fond, vite suivit de Derek qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu de rentrer dans la classe tantôt?

\- Rien, j'ai parfois des moment d'absence de quelques secondes. Dit Stiles sachant très bien que Derek ne le croirait pas en entendant ses battements de cœur accélérer…

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Bien, si les deux messieurs à l'arrière veulent bien me laisser le plaisir de pouvoir commencer mon cours… S'amusa Harris en se dirigeant vers Stiles et Derek.

\- Et merde, il m'a encore dans son collimateur… Souffla Stiles, pas assez fort pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

Derek l'ayant bien sûr entendu le regarda d'un œil étrange. Il faut dire que Harris avait dit quelques secondes avant de les faire taire que c'était sa première année d'enseignement…

Pour Stiles, se fut un supplice très lent. Il faut dire que recevoir des commentaires sarcastiques durant toute l'heure et demie du cours, il y a de quoi souffrir…

Leur prochain cours était Histoire. En arrivant dans la classe, ce fut Derek qui s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte. Ce fut aussi Stiles qui le poussa pour qu'ils aillent s'assoir dans le fond de la classe.

\- C'est à moi de te demander ce qu'il se passe…

\- Chut, il peut nous entendre! Dit Derek, presque paniqué.

\- De qui tu parles Derek?

\- Du prof! Stiles se retourna pour regarder le prof, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua les yeux de son professeur. Ils étaient vert brillants! Cela rappelait quelque chose à Stiles, mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi. Ce devait être quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans un des grimoires ou bestiaires. Stiles se dit qu'il irait faire des recherches ce soir-là.

\- Ses yeux…

\- Ils sont de quel couleur? Demanda Derek.

\- Ils brillent d'un joli vert pomme.

\- Vert? Je ne connais pas de créatures aux yeux verts…

\- Moi je ne suis pas sûr, je vais devoir faire des recherches. Il y a un ordi à la maison?

\- Ouais, ma mère à un portable, pourquoi?

\- J'ai un ou deux bestiaires sur ma clé USB, et pour les regarder j'ai besoin d'un ordinateur…

\- Et tu traines toujours ta clé USB avec toi?

\- Toujours!

\- Tu es vraiment étrange Dylan…

\- Ta mère aussi m'a dit ça. S'exclama Stiles pince sans rire.

\- Haha, allez, on ferait mieux de se taire, le prof nous fixe…

Le cours se passa sans problème. Quand la cloche sonna, Stiles et Derek se levèrent, et quand ils vinrent pour sortir de la salle, le professeur les retint.

\- Monsieur Hale et Monsieur O'Brien, j'aimerais vous parler si vous le voulez bien…

\- Avons-nous le choix. Demanda Derek avec une voix lasse.

\- Non, je ne vous le donne pas.

* * *

Donc voilà. J'espère que ça aura plu...

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, et si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi et je les corrigerai :)


	4. Chapter 3

Alors bonjour, voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et petite information, dans ce chapitre, il y aura plusieurs indices sur le couple principal de ma fiction (je ne sais pas si il y en aura d'autres...)

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai toujours pas de beta correctrice, alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi dans les reviews :P

Je voudrais remercier SatsukiPika et ninou-chan pour leur reviews. Et Brookedaviis (Pour épondre à ton review, Stiles connait Talia, parce que Peter lui en a parler dans la saison 3... Ensuite, si il l'appelle toujours alpha, c'est un peu comme un instinct, il est un renard-garou et Talia est un peu comme son Alpha (il n'appelait pas Scott comme cela parce que 1- Scott est comme son frère, et 2- Parce qu'il n'était pas encore renard-garou à son époque.) Ensuite, il est à l'aise avec Derek, parce que c'est une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait bien en arrivant là-bas. Et pour moi, il veut aussi donner une seconde chance à Derek pour être sympa... Et pour finir, la meute accepte qu'il mente parce qu'ils savent qu'un inconnu ne débarque pas chez eux sans raison, surtout si cet inconnu n'a pas la confiance de leur alpha, mais Stiles l'a, alors ils lui fait confiance... Donc, c'est une longue réponse, mais je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions...)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le professeur attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour aller à la cafétéria pour commencer à parler.

\- Alors jeunes hommes, premièrement je voudrais vous dire que j'aimerais que vous vous absteniez de parler ensemble dans mon cours.

\- Bien Monsieur. Répondirent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix.

\- Ensuite, je vous ai entendu parler ensemble, ne savez-vous pas que ce n'est pas bien de parler de quelqu'un derrière son dos?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur. S'exclama Stiles plutôt sarcastiquement.

\- Oh mais bien sûr que vous savez de quoi je veux parler monsieur O'Brien.

\- Non, non je vous jure que je ne le sais pas. Continua Stiles même s'il sentait la colère du professeur monté.

\- Je suis sûr que si. S'écria le professeur en se transformant.

Stiles et Derek restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes. Le professeur ne ressemblait en rien à un loup garou, ou à tout autre créature. Sa peau rendu bleuâtre avec des taches comme les léopards contrastait avec ses yeux verts. Ses quatre dents allongées étaient plus drôle qu'effrayante. Cela rappelait quelque chose à Stiles, mais ses souvenirs étaient un peu flous. Lorsque le professeur vint pour les attaquer, la fenêtre éclata sous la force du saut de Kitsune. Ce dernier vint se placer à côté de Stiles, tout en défiant visiblement le professeur d'approcher. Ce dernier pas effrayer pour un sous fit un pas en avant, mais à peine le deuxième pas entamer, que Kitsune se jetait sur lui pour le griffer. Le professeur étant trop surpris ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'il réagit enfin, il projeta le pauvre renard sur un mur, se leva en vitesse et se jeta sur Derek et Stiles. Avant même que Derek n'est le temps de riposter (ou de se transformer), Stiles prit le professeur par le cou, lui donna un coup de genou dans le creux du sien, et jeta le prof au sol. Ce dernier fut sonner et quand il vint pour se relever, sa tête lui tournant, il perdit connaissance. Les deux élèves, ne voulant pas avoir de problème, amenèrent leur enseignant dans une salle de cours abandonner qui se trouvait plus loin. Après avoir fait cela, les deux garçons allèrent manger.

Une fois dans la cafétéria, Derek se fit appeler par une groupe de garçons.

\- Salut Derek! Firent tous les garçons en cœur.

\- Hey, comment allez-vous?

\- Bien! Mais c'est à toi qui faut demander, c'est toi qui nous as pas donné de nouvelle depuis presque deux semaines…Dit un garçon ayant l'air plutôt inquiet.

\- Ouais, je suis désolé pour ça, mais j'ai Dylan qui emménageait chez moi. Fit Derek en pointant Stiles du doigt.

\- D'accord mec, mais je pensais que ta mère n'acceptait personne chez toi, même pas pour des visites? Dit un des garçons.

\- Je sais, faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu le meilleur des accueils… Mais sincèrement je ne sais pas trop, ma mère lui fait confiance. Alors la famille lui fait confiance. Dit Derek en fixant Stiles droit dans les yeux.

Stiles se sentit bizarre à ce moment-là. Comme si son renard intérieur comprenait un message qu'il ne captait pas. (Ou pas encore).

/

Le soir même de l'incident avec le prof, Stiles se retrouvait à table, avec tous les membres de la familles Hale le fixant tout en écoutant Derek raconter son exploit avec l'enseignant.

\- Tu aurais dû voir maman, il n'avait même pas l'air de forcer. Même moi qui suis un loup-garou ne sais pas me battre aussi bien! Il était vraiment fluide dans ses mouvements!

\- Je vois… Dis-moi Dylan, est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour l'entrainement?

\- Oui, bien sûr! Pourrions-nous commencer le plus tôt possible?

\- Si tu veux, moi je n'ai pas de problème. Si tu veux, on pourrait commencer après le repas?

\- D'accord.

\- Je pourrais participer? Demanda Derek presque timidement.

\- Ça serait vraiment super, j'aimerais voir comment tu te bats.

\- Moi aussi je n'ai pas d'opposition à ce que tu t'entraines avec Dylan. Fit Talia avec un sourire à l'enthousiasme de son fils.

\- Merci!

Le repas se termina presque une heure plus tard. Stiles se leva lentement pour se diriger vers sa chambre pour se changer quand Derek passa comme une fusée proche de lui. Stiles secoua simplement de la tête, amusé.

Une fois changé, Stiles alla retrouver Talia dans son bureau. Elle l'y attendait avec Derek à côté d'elle. Elle leur demanda de la suivre, Stiles pensait qu'ils iraient s'entrainer à l'extérieur, mais finalement elle les amena dans une salle remplie de tapis. La salle semblait parfaite pour apprendre à se battre au vue des tapis qui englobaient la salle.

\- Bon, Dylan, je vais commencer par me battre avec toi.

\- D'accord, alpha Talia.

\- Oh, et je veux que tu arrêtes de m'appeler alpha Talia. Talia me convient parfaitement.

\- D'accord.

Talia se mit en position de combat, tout comme Stiles, elle commença à l'attaquer, mais lorsqu'il vint pour riposter, il bloqua.

\- Dylan?

\- Quoi… Oh, oui? Dit Stiles, en étant plutôt gêner.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Hum, vous savez ce dont je vous ai parlé?

\- Renard?

\- Oui, et bien je ne me suis pas entrainer depuis ce moment-là…

\- Tu as peur…

\- Oui… Faut dire que je n'y connais rien…

\- Essaie, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment me blesser!

\- C'est de ça dont j'ai peur…

Stiles avait peur, peur de blesser Talia avec sa force découpler, peur de se transformer par il ne sait pas quel moyen, peur de perdre le contrôle. Il avait peur, et Talia le comprenait parfaitement bien. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle type d'entrainement il avait reçu, mais maîtriser facilement un jaguar-garou n'était pas simple… Derek, lui écoutait leur conversation tout en essayant de suivre. Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas la condition de Stiles, bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas que ce dernier avait reçu un entrainement par un chasseur. Comme il ne savait pas que Stiles était un druide. Bien sûr qu'il croyait que Stiles avait peur de se faire blesser par l'alpha… Et c'est pour ça qu'il essaya de l'encourager.

\- Ne tant fait pas Stiles, je suis sûr que ma mère va y aller doucement avec toi pour ne pas te blesser.

\- Oh mais Derek, ce n'est pas ce qui effraie Dylan. Répondit Talia. Regarde, et vois par toi-même ce dont Stiles à peur.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de lui répondre, qu'elle attaqua Stiles. Ce dernier, surpris, contrattaqua, sans réfléchir, faute de réflexes encré en lui. Tout se passa en quelques secondes. Là où Talia avait voulu frapper, se trouvait son poignet pris dans la poigne de Stiles. Avec un coup de poignet de la part de Stiles, l'alpha fit un tour sur elle-même, et ce retrouva coucher sur le sol. Derek regarda la scène, ne comprenant pas comment un simple humain pouvait faire cela. Stiles lui, se retrouva rapidement à aider Talia à se remettre debout.

\- Je suis désoler, c'était un réflexe…

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Dylan. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais maintenant que je connais un peu mieux tes compétences, je vais aller chercher quelques personnes qui pourront m'aider à mieux t'évaluer. Finit Talia en quittant la pièce, ne laissant ni le temps à Stiles de s'excuser une nouvelle fois, ni à Derek, qui aurait voulu des explications.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?! Demanda Derek, autant impressionner, que soupçonneux.

\- Je... C'est… Hum... Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire…

\- Quelqu'un doit t'avoir entrainé, tu ne peux pas être aussi bon tout en étant qu'un simple humain…

\- Oui quelqu'un m'a entrainé, mais seulement depuis cet été… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'arriverais pas à faire ça sans être autre chose qu'humain.

\- Je veux essayer de te battre.

\- Si tu veux Derek. Tu peux même te transformer si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi je me transformerais? Demanda Derek un peu sur la défensive

\- Pour avoir une chance? Dit Stiles, pince sans rire.

\- D'accord.

Derek se transforma. Ils se placèrent en position de combat. C'est Derek qui attaqua le premier. Stiles dévia facilement son coup. Derek voyant cela, décida d'utiliser sa force de loup-garou. Le résultat fut le même. Il ajouta sa vitesse surhumaine, mais Stiles continuait à faire dévier ses coups. Il lui en mit même quelques-uns dans les côtes et sur les jambes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les coups pleuvaient des deux côtés. Pourtant, ni un ni l'autre n'étaient blessé. Talia arriva quelque temps plus tard, et regarda son fils et Stiles se battre. Elle était suivie de Peter, Charles, Marc et Ava. Ils regardaient tous les deux garçons se battre. Ils le virent parfaitement quand Derek eut une chance de frapper et la saisit, tout en projetant Stiles au sol. Ils le virent se pencher sur lui, et ils virent leur yeux à tous les deux briller. Ils virent les yeux de Derek flashés d'un bleu électrique plus prononcer qu'habituellement, ils virent aussi les yeux de Stiles flashés d'un gris argenté qui semblait irréel. Et ils surent par expérience que Derek venait de trouver une personne qui deviendra très importante dans sa vie. Ce fut Peter qui brisa ce moment.

\- Alors, vous deux, vous avez terminé?

\- Terminer quoi. Demandèrent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix.

\- De vous battre ensemble, pour que l'on puisse évaluer les capacités de combats de ton ami. Fit Peter avec une voix où perçait l'amusement.

\- Oui, oui! Dit Stiles en se relevant.

\- Bien. Dylan, je veux que tu te places au centre, et moi, Peter, Charles, Marc et Ava allons t'entourer, pour ensuite t'attaquer. Je veux que tu riposte. N'ait pas peur de blesser quelqu'un.

\- Mais maman, vous allez le tuer! S'exclama Derek, anxieux.

\- Idiot, pendant que tu le regardais dans les yeux, il y a quelques minutes, tu n'as pas remarqué la couleur de ses yeux? Demanda Peter, voulant faire comprendre quelque chose à son neveux qui était un peu long à la détente.

\- Ils étaient gris, comme maintenant…

\- Non Derek, ils n'étaient pas gris comme maintenant… Ce fut Ava qui répondit cette fois.

\- Ne me dites pas… Stiles demanda cela en regardant Talia dans les yeux. Comprenant le reste de sa question muette, Talia hocha simplement de la tête. Oh, je suis dans le pétrin…

\- Mais de quoi vous parlez, je ne comprends plus rien. S'exclama Derek, de plus en plus frustré.

\- Calme toi Derek, ce que nous venons d'apprendre, c'est que Dylan ici présent est un polymorphe comme nous, et que ta mère était au courant.

\- Quoi! Mais Dylan, tu viens juste de me dire que tu étais un simple humain…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que je ne me sentais pas prêts à en parler à toi et ta famille… J'en ai parlé à Talia, parce que je voulais continuer mon entrainement, et surtout parce que la pleine lune approche, et que ça va être ma première… Et surtout, je n'ai presque aucune information sur les renards garous…

\- Ok… Depuis quand les renards garous existe maman? Demanda Derek.

\- J'en ai entendu parler il y a quelques années, proche du Mexique. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en côtoie un. En plus, déjà qu'un simple renard-garou est rare, Dylan lui rajoute à sa condition, des pouvoirs de druides, druide qui a un familier…

\- Tu es en plus un druide qui a un familier?! Mais ce ne sont que les druides les plus puissants qui ont des familiers… Dit Derek, de plus en plus frustré.

\- Je... Oui, je sais…

\- Quel est ton familier? Demanda Ava qui semblait curieuse.

\- Kitsune, mon renard.

\- Ça explique pourquoi il ne te quitte jamais… Fit Peter.

\- Et tu en as d'autre des secrets comme ça? Demanda Charles.

\- Oh… En fait… Hum… Oui, oui j'ai un autre secret, peut-être même plus grand que ceux que vous connaissez déjà…

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire, non mais sincèrement… Demanda Peter avec sarcasme.

\- Je viens de 2013… Souffla Stiles, décidé à dire tous ses secrets tant qu'à faire…

\- Haha, tu m'as bien eut, pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu avais dit venir de 2013! S'amusa Peter. Lui et les autres, excepté Stiles et Talia, partirent à rire.

\- Il est sérieux. Ajouta Talia.

En voyant le sérieux imprimer sur le visage de leur alpha, les autres arrêtèrent de rire. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que les questions ne fusent de tous les membres de la meute présents.

\- Ça suffit! Arrêter de lui poser des questions. Il n'y répondra pas, car il ne doit pas changer le passer, enfin pour lui, et le présent pour nous… Gronda Talia, faisant taire toutes questions.

\- Merci Talia. On peut commencer?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir comment se débrouille quelqu'un d'aussi puissant en combat. Dit Peter avec un sourire qui donna la chair de poule à Stiles et Derek.

Ils se placèrent comme l'avait dit Talia. Stiles dans le milieu, entouré des adultes. Ce fut Peter qui attaqua le premier. Les autres, voyant que Stiles n'avait pas de mal à contrer Peter qui pourtant était le plus sauvage d'entre eux, décidèrent de l'attaquer tous en même temps. Stiles voyant qu'ils venaient tous sur lui décida d'utiliser sa force et sa vitesse de renard. Il para toutes les attaques que les autres pouvaient lancer sur lui. Après un moment cependant, il commença à se fatiguer. Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas perdre, il envoya une onde de magie sur les adultes. Les adultes qui n'étaient pas transformé le devinrent suite à l'onde de magie. Même Talia ne put rester humaine.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela? Demanda Talia avec sa voix d'alpha voyant toute sa meute transformer suite à un choc.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai simplement libérer ma magie pour qu'elle se répande en onde autour de moi… Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du résultat que ça allait donner… Répondit Stiles impressionner et plutôt fier de lui-même.

\- Ne refait jamais ça sauf si tu es en danger! Lui ordonna avec sa voix d'Alpha, même si elle venait de redevenir humaine.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes plans. C'était la première fois que je le faisais. Mais je le promets, plus jamais sauf en légitime défense!

\- Ça va Dylan, je te crois. Aller, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment besoin d'un entrainement, mais tu devrais courir tous les jours pour trouver plus d'endurance. Lui dis Talia.

\- D'accord, j'y vais maintenant. Dit Stiles, content d'en avoir fini. Il remarqua qu'il était plus fatigué par le lancement de l'onde de magie que par le combat…

\- Je t'accompagne, tu as l'air prêt à t'endormir… Lui dit Derek, légèrement inquiet pour Stiles.

\- Si tu veux, mais après je vais directement allez me coucher!

\- Ouais, moi aussi.

Ils partirent donc courir. Au bout d'une heure, Stiles rentra suivit de Derek. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher.

/

La pleine lune approchait à grand pas. Les effets se faisaient sentir de plus en plus par la meute. Seuls Stiles et William étaient normal, ce qui surprit beaucoup les loups. Stiles allait avoir sa première pleine lune, et pourtant pour le moment il ne semblait pas affecté par les effets. Stiles lui-même ne comprenait pas. Il avait vu souvent ses amis bataillés avec les effets de la pleine lune, lui pourtant ne ressentait presque rien. Les seuls effets pour le moment étaient qu'il voulait être toujours proche de Derek, un peu comme Derek lui-même. Sinon, ses sens étaient plus affutés, et il était étrangement attiré par la forêt. Mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Il voyait les regards des autres sur lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit tant sous contrôle. Il se souvenait parfaitement combien de temps ça avait pris à Scott avant de pouvoir se contrôler… Et c'est un peu pour ça que Stiles redoutait la pleine lune. Stiles la redoutait aussi parce qu'elle serait le lendemain, et qu'il avait cours, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passerait. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle en classe. Pour rajouter à ses inquiétudes, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

/

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla mieux reposer que jamais. Aussi surprenant que ça pouvait l'être, il ressentait moins les effets de la pleine lune que la veille. Il décida de courir pour aller en cours. Il prit rapidement son sac, mit du linge de rechange, prit ses produits pour la douche et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Talia préparait des pancakes. Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine qu'il se dépêcha de manger.

\- Tu as l'air pressé jeune homme…

\- Un peu, j'ai décidé de courir pour me rendre au lycée…

\- Oh, d'accord. Je ne te retiens pas. Appelle-moi si jamais il y a un problème aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je le ferai. Dit Stiles déjà rendu à l'entrée de la maison.

Stiles sortit de la maison en courant. Il ne ralentit pas sa cadence. Une fois arriver au lycée, il lui restait un peu plus d'une demie heure pour se lavé et aller en cours.

En cours, il fut rejoint par Derek. Ce dernier lui demanda comment il était arrivé au lycée.

\- En courant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

\- Ce doit être la pleine lune. Fit Derek, légèrement inquiet du surplus d'énergie évidant de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien, je suis en parfait contrôle.

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus… Tu es un nouveau mordu, super puissant, et tu ne ressens même pas légèrement les effets de la pleine lune…

\- On se tait, le cours à commencer.

Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien. Ils étaient à leur dernière période. Le cours passait lentement, lorsque Stiles se mit à haleter de douleur. Derek qui était assis à côté de lui comme toujours, le remarqua rapidement.

\- Dylan? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal partout.

\- Allez, viens on va aller dans une classe vide pour que je puisse appeler ma mère.

Derek leva sa main et dit au professeur que Stiles ne se sentait pas bien. Le professeur leur donna la permission pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent rapidement de la classe et plutôt que de se rendre à l'infirmerie, ils allèrent dans la salle de classe où ils avaient placé leur professeur inconscient lors de leur première journée.

Une fois rendu dans la salle, Derek déposa Stiles doucement sur le sol. Ce dernier se tordit de douleur. Derek de plus en plus paniquer appela sa mère. L'alpha lui demanda de ramener Stiles au manoir. Derek prit alors Stiles comme une princesse, et l'amena à sa camaro. Tout au long du trajet, Stiles n'arrêta pas de se tortillé sous la douleur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Talia sortit rapidement, et ce fut elle qui prit Stiles dans ses bras pour l'amener dans la maison. Elle l'installa dans le canapé.

\- Dylan… Dylan, répond moi, dit moi ce qui te fait mal!

\- Je… Ne… sais pas… Kitsune, il… est… où?

\- Il doit être en route. Je n'ai pas pu attendre qu'il se pointe avant de démarrer. Expliqua Derek.

\- Derek, je veux que tu te transforme, et que tu t'installes à côté de Stiles. Ordonna Talia.

\- Mais… Pourquoi? En quoi ça va l'aider?

\- Fait ce que je te dis. Et prends-lui la main aussi.

\- D'accord, et toi, tu vas faire quoi?

\- Je vais appeler Deaton, peut-être qu'il saura se qu'il a.

\- Dépêche-toi maman, je n'aime vraiment pas le voir souffrir. J'ai l'impression que mon loup hurle quand Dylan est dans cet état…

\- Je sais Derek, je répondrai à tes questions lorsque Dylan ira mieux.

\- D'accord maman.

Talia partit pour appeler Deaton. Derek, lui, se transforma comme lui avait demandé sa mère, se plaça à côté de Stiles, et lui prit la main. Au moment même où leur peaux se toucha, Stiles se calma légèrement. Quand ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur yeux se mit à luirent.

* * *

ALors voilà mon troisième chapitre. J'espère que ça aura plu...

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, et si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi et je les corrigerai :)


	5. Chapter 4

Alors, voilà le chapitre 4. Le chapitre autres que des actions que vous allez lire par vous même, raconte aussi les évènements que Stiles a vécu relier au surnaturel des saisons 1-2-3 et le début de la 4.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai toujours pas de beta correctrice, alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi dans les reviews :P

Je voudrais dire merci à Skyat pour son review et à yuki (Je sais que les indices dans mon autre chapitre n'étaient pas subtiles, mais je n'avais pas dit ça non plus XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Stiles et Derek ressentirent comme une attraction, un instinct qui les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre. Derek se leva juste assez pour que son visage soit vis-à-vis celui de Stiles. Ce dernier avança légèrement son visage pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui de Derek. Ensemble, ils franchirent les dernier millimètres. Le baiser fut doux et chaste. Mais cela leur suffirent. Stiles affaiblit par la douleur laissa ses yeux redevenir de leur couleur normal.

\- Dylan, tes yeux… Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude…

\- Je… sais… Dit Stiles avec difficulté. C'est… leur couleur… normal.

\- Pourquoi vouloir les changés? Je les trouve magnifiques…

\- Merci. Fit Stiles avec un petit sourire. Mais je voulais… un déguisement… ou une… couverture… si tu aimes mieux… Alors quoi… de mieux… que des… yeux différents.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Mais est-ce que maintenant, quand tu seras avec moi, tu pourras les laisser comme maintenant?

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Merci. Fit Derek avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Talia arriva avec Deaton. Voyant les yeux de Stiles et Derek, Deaton sourit tout en se tournant vers Talia.

\- Ils sont… Demanda Deaton, sous l'oreille attentive des deux garçons.

\- Oui, j'ai hâte qu'il le remarque par eu même. Je n'ai pas le droit de leur dire…

\- Pas le droit de nous dire quoi? Demanda Derek pour lui et Stiles qui avait recommencé à souffrir.

\- La raison pourquoi je t'ai demandé de te transformer et de te mettre près de Dylan. En disant le nom de Stiles, elle regarda fixement Deaton qui comprit le message.

\- Alors Dylan, dit moi où tu as mal.

\- Partout, il a mal partout. Il se tord de douleur depuis près d'une heure… Répondit Derek pour Stiles.

\- D'accord, dit moi, est-ce que tu as été influencé par la lune?

\- Un peu… J'avais constamment… Envie d'aller… dans la forêt… et d'être avec… Derek. Stiles fit se commentaire en rougissant sous le sourire tendre de Derek, et l'air amusé des deux adultes. Sinon, mes sens… étaient plus affutés… mais c'est normal…

\- Oui, c'est vrai que les sens affutés sont normaux, mais l'envie de rester avec Derek et d'aller dans la forêt n'est pas normal. Dit Deaton, avec amusement et interrogation.

\- On pourrait peut-être essayer de l'amener dans la forêt, voir ce que ça fera… Proposa Derek.

\- On pourrait, mais ça sera toi qui le porteras. Et si quelque chose arrive, c'est toi qui devras le raisonner. Dit Talia à Derek

\- Mais comment je pourrais faire ça?

\- Tu verras bien rendu là. Allons-y.

Derek prit alors Stiles dans ses bras et ils partirent en direction de la forêt. En sortant de la maison, Kitsune les attendaient. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui leur montra où aller. Il les amena dans une clairière où était située une rivière. Talia se dépêcha d'amasser des feuilles pour faire un lit improvisé à Stiles. Lorsque le ''lit'' fut prêt, Derek y déposa lentement Stiles. Une fois Stiles au sol, Kitsune vint se coucher sur lui. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Talia, Deaton et Derek attendirent. Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Stiles se mit à crier, cependant son cri se transforma en un drôle de son. Quand Talia, Deaton et Derek virent Kitsune commencer à faire le même son, ils réalisèrent que c'était le cri d'un renard. Soudain, le corps de Stiles commença à changer. Son corps se recouvrit de poils roux, son corps devint celui d'un renard. Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il était conscient qu'il n'était plus humain. Il le savait autant parce qu'il était plus petit, que parce que les trois autres personnes présentes avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ça alors, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver… Dit Deaton surpris et impatient d'en apprendre plus sur les renards garous le temps que Stiles resterait avec eux…

\- C'est vraiment génial, en plus il est magnifique, déjà qu'il l'est habituellement... Dit Derek sans réfléchir. Quand il réalisa se qu'il avait dit, il rougit et fixa Stiles en silence.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, tu n'as pas à être gêner. Lui dit Talia avec un sourire.

\- D'accord. Répondit Derek avec un sourire, même s'il était rouge pivoine.

Stiles, lui, avait le cerveau en ébullition. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Derek, comment il va arriver à retrouver sa forme humain, est-ce que ça va être comme cela à chaque pleine lune? Stiles, ne le réalisant pas, réussit en se focalisant sur lui-même à se retransformer. Derek semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, alors que Deaton, lui, le regardait semblant impressionner.

\- Alors Stiles, tu es en contrôle maintenant? Demanda Talia avec une voix d'où perçait la surprise.

\- En… Hum… Oui, on dirait bien… Dit Stiles réalisant lui-même qu'il n'était plus transformé.

\- Comment as-tu fait cela? Demanda Deaton.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je pensais simplement à ce qui se passerait aux prochaines pleines lunes si ce qui vient de m'arriver m'arrivait encore, je pensais aussi à comment Scott, Isaac, Érica, Boyd et De… l'Alpha de la meute arrivaient à se contrôler. Ensuite les ancrages me sont revenus à l'esprit, et je me suis simplement focaliser sur comment je voudrais que mes prochaines pleines lunes se passent. Et on dirait bien que ça à fonctionner, puisque je suis redevenu humain…

\- Tu seras toujours plein de surprise Dylan… Fit Talia amusée. Tu es bien le premier nouveau mordu qui est capable de se contrôler à sa première pleine lune…

\- Elle n'a pas tort, tu sais Dylan… Surtout avec la puissance de tes pouvoirs qui amplifient ta transformation, tu aurais dû avoir beaucoup de difficulté à te contrôler parfaitement…

\- Mais je suis capable de me contrôler maintenant, ça ne veut pas dire que quand la lune sera là que je vais pouvoir me contrôler aussi bien…

\- Je te le dit Dylan, tu n'auras aucun problème, ni ce soir, ni à aucune autre des pleines lunes. Ça risque de rendre Derek et Cora jaloux, parce qu'ils ont encore des problèmes pour se contrôler.

\- Maman! Ne lui dit pas ça… C'est gênant, surtout que moi je suis né loup-garou…

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêner Derek, un loup est beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler qu'un renard, et j'ai aidé des amis à se contrôler alors que j'y connaissais rien puisque j'étais encore humain quand j'ai dû le faire…

\- Si tu le dit… Mais tu voudras bien m'aider à me contrôler ce soir?

\- Oui! J'ai dû aider mon meilleur ami à se contrôler quand j'étais seul avec lui lors de ses premières pleines lunes, et j'étais humain… Alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème, surtout que toute ta famille sera là…

\- Tu as vraiment aidé un loup-garou à se contrôler lors de pleine lune alors que tu étais humain et que tu n'y connaissais rien? Demanda Derek, plutôt impressionner.

\- Si tu savais tous ce que j'ai combattus en étant juste humain… Je suis sûr que tu en ferais des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si horrible… Dit Derek, essayant de croire que son ami n'avait pas eu la vie trop difficile en apprenant l'existence des êtres surnaturels.

\- Attendez, et si on rentrait pour aller écouter Stiles raconter ses folles aventures sur le canapé du salon… Dit Talia.

\- Bonne idée… Dit Stiles, sachant que Derek sera secoué par son récit…

/

Une fois installé dans le salon, Stiles débuta.

\- Tout à débuter par ma faute. Il faut dire que Beacon Hills n'était pas vraiment mouvementé à ce moment-là. J'étais un adolescent en recherche de sensations fortes. Alors, écoutant la radio de la police, j'ai entendu parler du corps d'une jeune femme retrouvé dans la forêt. La jeune femme avait été coupée en deux, et la police n'avait pas trouvé la deuxième moitié de la fille. Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller voir mon meilleur ami et je lui ai proposé d'aller chercher l'autre moitié de corps. Étant comme moi, en manque de sensations fortes, il accepta. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que l'on croise les policiers cherchant le corps. Mon père étant le shérif, était présent. En me voyant, il me demanda où était Scott, parce que c'est toujours avec lui que je faisais ce genre de chose. J'ai répondu à mon père que Scott était chez lui. Mon père me renvoya chez moi dans ma Jeep, me forçant à rentrer avant que je n'ai pu attendre Scott pour le ramener chez lui. Mon meilleur ami, prit dans les bois et à pieds, se dirigeait vers chez lui, quand des cerfs coursèrent vers lui. Ayant peur, il se mit à courir, mais étant asthmatique, il dut s'arrêter rapidement à cause d'une crise. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quand les cerfs avaient surgis devant lui et qu'il était tombé, son inhalateur avait été projeté au sol. Ayant de la difficulté à respirer, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé. Quand il remarqua la présence, c'était trop tard. Il se fit mordre. Effrayer, il courra jusqu'à chez lui, banda la plaie et partit se coucher. Le lendemain, il m'en parla. Étant légèrement en retard pour chimie avec Harris (Derek fronça des sourcils), Scott n'eut pas le temps de me montrer la plaie. Lors du midi, Scott voulut me la montrer, mais elle avait disparu. Et c'est là que les évènements s'enchainent. Scott vit ses sens devenir plus fort. Il entendait tout. C'est là qu'il apprit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle. Allison Argent(Les trois personnes réagirent au nom de famille). Scott tomba rapidement sous le charme de la jeune fille, qui lui rendit bien. Cependant, un soir de pleine lune où je ne pus le retenir, il sortit dans la forêt et tomba sur des chasseurs. Il fut sauvé par un loup-garou qui trainait dans le coin, qui finalement se décida à lui apprendre à se contrôler. Il apprend le lendemain, après avoir vu le visage des chasseurs la veille, que le père d'Allison est un chasseur. Après plusieurs jours où rien ne se passa, Scott commença à avoir de plus en plus de difficulté à canaliser sa colère. Se transformant pendant une pratique de Lacrosse. Pour ne pas avoir de problème, je l'amenai dans les vestiaires. Seulement Scott m'attaqua. Je réussis à le contrôler en lui projetant le contenu d'un extincteur d'incendie. Après avoir eu des problèmes avec le loup-garou qui voulait aider Scott, ce dernier essaya de le faire arrêter. Après avoir trouvé des preuves accablantes le reliant au meurtre de la jeune fille, le loup-garou fut finalement arrêter, mais ce n'était pas lui le tueur. Ayant trouvé une fleur en cherchant le corps, je trouvai une fleur, qui j'appris plus tard était de l'aconit tue-loup. Au même moment, j'en appris les effets sur les loup-garou… Ce fut lors d'un match que Scott trouva son ancrage, Allison. Et un gars, Jackson commencera à découvrir l'existence des loups garous. Pas longtemps après avoir trouvé son ancrage en Allison, Scott apprit que sa tante était chasseuse elle aussi. Il fut invité à diner avec la famille de Allison, et donc en compagnie du père et de la tante. Ensuite, l'Alpha qui avait mordu Scott refit surface en attaquant un employé de vidéoclub. Scott, perdant le contrôle si Allison n'était pas proche, me demanda de l'aider à se contrôler. Je décidai de lui mettre un moniteur cardiaque, et de voir ce qui amenait à la transformation. Quand je sus que c'était les battements de cœur élevés et la colère, je décidai d'entraîner Scott. Ensemble, on trouva quelque chose qui fonctionnait pour lui. Pas très longtemps après cela, moi, Scott, Allison, la copine de Jackson et Jackson, furent prit dans le lycée avec l'Alpha qui voulait clamer Scott comme son bêta. Après avoir été enfermé toute la nuit, et ayant appris que Scott devait tuer ses amis s'il voulait faire partit de la meute de l'Alpha, Allison l'ancrage de Scott, décida de rompre quelques jours avant la pleine lune. Allison, même si elle ne parlait plus ni à moi, ni à Scott, commença à se poser des questions sur sa famille, qui agissait bizarrement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hills. Pendant ce temps, Jackson se rapprochait de la vérité sur la nouvelle nature de Scott. Allison commença à faire des recherches sur les origines de sa familles, elle en apprit plus sur les créatures ''surnaturelles'' pour elle. Le bal d'hiver arrivé, Scott fait tout pour pouvoir y aller, pour pouvoir protéger Allison, Lydia, Jackson et moi-même. Finalement, la soirée se termina sur Lydia ayant été mordu, Allison apprenant la nature de Scott, et Jackson ayant avoué au père d'Allison que Scott était un loup-garou. Finalement, on apprit l'identité de l'Alpha ayant mordu Scott, on apprit que la tante d'Allison avait failli au code d'honneur de la famille Argent, et le loup-garou qui avait voulu aidé Scott avec ses transformation, devint l'Alpha en tuant l'autre Alpha avec l'aide des Argents, Scott, moi et Jackson. Le nouvel Alpha, sous les menaces et le chantage de Jackson, lui donna la morsure. On apprit plus tard, que ce dernier c'était transformer en un horrible Kanima (Deaton et Talia sursautèrent). Après avoir fait plusieurs morts, on arriva à trouver le responsable des attaques, parce que le Kanima était contrôlé par quelqu'un. Ensuite, le nouvel Alpha mordit Isaac, un garçon souffrant de maltraitance depuis la mort de sa mère et son frère, Érica, une fille souffrant de crise d'épilepsie et Boyd, un gars solitaire. On apprendra aussi, que toi Deaton qu'était le patron de Scott, que tu connaissais l'existence des loups garous, et que tu étais l'émissaire de la meute des Hale (les trois personnes sursautèrent, c'était supposé être confidentiel!) Lydia vite remit sur pied, et n'étant pas une louve, commença à avoir des hallucinations sur l'ancien alpha mort, qui finalement revint à la vit avec un sortilège. Quelques temps plus tard, la mère d'Allison tenta de tué Scott, ce qui s'avéra un échec, mais elle sera transformer et se suicidera. Lors de la tentative de suicide, c'est là que Deaton parlera de l'étincelle que Stiles possède. Finalement après avoir tué le premier maître du Kanima, ils se retrouvèrent à donner de la poudre de sorbier au grand-père d'Allison, qui après avoir été mordu se retrouvera à éjecter de son corps une morve noire. Jackson redevint un Kanima sous la force de son amour pour Lydia et devint alors un véritable loup-garou. Il quittera les États-Unis pour l'Angleterre. Un été passa, quand une meute d'alphas (froncement de sourcils de la part des trois personnes présentes) arriva à Beacon Hills. Après s'être débarrassé de la meute, nous avons combattus un Darach (froncement de sourcil de la part de Deaton et Talia). Après avoir sauvé nos parents d'un sacrifice fait sous le néméton, en ayant ouvert une porte dans notre esprit, moi, Scott et Allison qui avons pratiqué un rituel avec l'aide de Deaton pour retrouver nos parents, nous commençâmes à avoir des hallucinations. Allison et Scott arrêtèrent d'avoir des hallucinations, mais nous découvrîmes un coyote-garou dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Après avoir fait retrouver sa forme originel au coyote-garou, grâce aux pouvoirs de vrai Alpha de Scott, une nouvelle à l'école se fit attaquer par un fou furieux sortit de Eichen House. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons su qu'elle était un Kitsune avec le pouvoir des éclairs. Après cet incident, des Onis ont commencés à vouloir voir la vrai nature des créatures de Beacon Hills (Deaton et Talia sursautèrent). Après avoir scanné tous les êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills, je remarquai que comparé à Scott et Allison, j'avais toujours des hallucinations et des espaces vides dans ma mémoire. Après un moment à faire des recherches sur ce qui m'arrivait, nous découvrîmes tous ensemble, que j'étais possédé par un nogitsune (sursaut de Deaton et Talia qui le regardèrent avec de grand yeux). J'ai forcé mon père à m'envoyer à Eichen House pour ne pas pouvoir faire de mal à mes amis. Mais mon séjour ne se passa pas comme prévu. J'attaquai des gens, et je réussis à m'enfuir. Après un moment, le nogitsune fit une copie de mon corps pour pouvoir vivre par lui-même, et alla dans un ancien camp de concentration militaire de la guerre. On apprit rapidement que Lydia était une banshee. Pendant mon séjour à Eichen House, mes amis essayaient par tous les moyens de trouver une façon pour me faire déposséder du nogitsune. Le dédoublement leur facilita la tâche. Après avoir eu des problèmes avec la mafia japonaise, ils trouvèrent un moyen, Scott devait mordre le nogitsune. Quand nous sommes allés dans l'ancien camp, nous avons dû battre les Onis. Ce jour-là, Allison perdit la vie dans les bras de Scott. Finalement nous réussîmes à détruire tous les Onis et le nogitsune. Et c'est pendant cet été que j'ai commencé à remarquer mes pouvoirs. Je suis allé voir Deaton, il m'a enseigné, je suis aussi allé voir le père d'Allison pour qu'il m'entraine physiquement. Scott n'ayant plus de nouvel de notre ancien Alpha, alla voir à son appartement, découvrit des balles des Calaveras. Nous partîmes au Mexique, nous avons rencontré les Calaveras, ils ont torturés Scott, et nous apprîmes que notre ami avait été enlevé par la tante supposément morte d'Allison. Nous partîmes à la recherche de notre ami. Une fois rendu proche de l'endroit où il était, j'avais amené des ingrédients pour un sortilège de localisation, finalement je me suis retrouver au Mexique, seul avec Kitsune à votre époque… Voilà, vous savez tout. Fit Stiles, légèrement fatigué de son long monologue.

Un silence plana pendant un instant. Ce fut Derek qui le brisa.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé en review :)


	6. Chapter 5

Alors, voilà le chapitre 5. On apprend quel est le lien entre Stiles et Derek dans ce chapitre.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je n'ai toujours pas de beta correctrice (on m'a proposé, mais toujours pas confirmé...), alors si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi dans les reviews :P

Pour répondre aux reviews: Brookedaviis, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. IantoIsAlive, merci pour ton review et oui, ils remarquent (en tout cas Talia et Deanton) que Stiles est le bout de chou de leur Shérif, puisqu'il l'a dit dans le chapitre 2.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Wow, d'accord, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Fit Derek, avec un éclat étrange dans les yeux en regardant Stiles.

\- Tu nous avais raconté une partie de ton histoire, et seulement cette partie était horrible, mais là… Je n'ai pas vraiment les mots pour m'exprimer! Fit Talia avec un soupçon de tristesse et en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû vivre tout cela à ton âge… Dit Deaton.

\- Ok, je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez différemment, je suis toujours le même, et je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Si tu veux. Aller, je ferais mieux de m'éclipser avant que le reste de votre famille ne revienne. Dit Deaton se levant et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la demeure.

\- Au revoir. Dirent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix.

/

La pleine lune commença à se faire voir. Ils étaient tous dehors, excepté Marc qui était resté avec son fils William. Lorsque les rayons de la lune les touchèrent, les adultes prirent leur forme bêta, ne perdant cependant pas le contrôle, tandis que Derek, Cora et Laura prenait leur forme bêta, et perdirent leur contrôle. Stiles, lui, n'avait aucun problème. Aussi, il se dit que lorsqu'il aura réussi à faire reprendre le contrôle à Derek, il se transformera en renard, et partira courir dans la forêt. Stiles s'approcha de Derek. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait arriver à lui faire reprendre le contrôle alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis moins d'un mois, mais en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il pourrait y arriver.

\- Derek, je veux que tu te concentre sur le son de ma voix. Oubli tous les bruits extérieur. Ne pense qu'à moi, n'écoute que ma voix. Je sais que tu as perdu le contrôle sur ton loup depuis que tu as été obligé de tuer Paige, mais Derek, ce n'était pas ta faute, Peter est celui qui t'à forcer à le faire. Je sais que tu t'en veux, mais tu pensais bien faire, tu pensais qu'elle serait assez forte. Quand tu as vu qu'elle rejetait la morsure, tu l'as prise avec toi. Vous vous êtes isolés et tu as essayé de lui enlever le plus de douleur que tu as pu supporter. Oui, c'est vrai que tu l'as tué, mais c'était à sa demande, parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur. Tu l'as laissé te quitter parce que tu l'aimais assez pour ne pas vouloir qu'elle souffre. Tu dois arrêter de te blâmer, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur ton loup. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à Peter et à Ennis. Stiles finit sa tirade en se rapprochant de Derek pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça? J'en n'ai parlé à personne, sauf à ma famille… Dit Derek, se retransformant peu à peu en humain, reprenant le contrôle sur son loup.

\- Je le sais Derek, je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que je ne l'ai pas appris par quelqu'un de ta famille, mais c'était dans mon passé, ton futur. Moi et la meute combattions la meute d'Alphas, et puisque je te connais dans le futur, une chose en amenant une autre, j'ai appris ton histoire. Il faut dire qu'Ennis faisait partit de la meute, alors mieux valait savoir le plus de détails possible.

\- Je… D'accord, merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai fait ce que mon instinct me disait de faire.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi Dylan, moi je n'y suis jamais vraiment arrivé, lui faire reprendre le contrôle était plutôt difficile avant les évènements avec Paige puisqu'il était le seul enfant garçon, mais après, ça avait empiré. Tu as réussi à lui faire reprendre le contrôle seulement en lui parlant, même mon statut d'alpha ne l'aidait pas. Fit Talia, ayant l'air d'omettre des détails sur pourquoi Stiles avait réussi si facilement à faire reprendre contrôle à Derek.

\- Merci, j'avais dans l'idée d'aller courir sous ma forme de renard quand j'aurais réussi à maîtriser Derek, est-ce que je peux?

\- Oui, mais je veux que Derek vienne avec toi, il connait mieux les bois que toi.

\- Hum… Ça pourrait surprendre comment je les connais ses bois… Fit Stiles énigmatique.

\- Aller, transforme-toi, et allons-y. Dit Derek avec empressement.

Stiles se transforma, et partit à courir. Derek lui suivit. Pendant toute la nuit, ils coururent dans la forêt, jouèrent à cache-cache, firent des combats, etc. Ils revinrent au manoir de bonne heure, et de bonne humeur, cependant, ils étaient plutôt fatiguer et affamer. Talia les attendait avec le petit déjeuner de prêt. Ils mangèrent rapidement tout ce qu'elle leur donna. Ensuite, ils partirent chacun dans leur chambre.

/

Stiles dormait depuis environ 3 heures quand il attendit le cri. En l'entendant, il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à qui il appartenait que son instinct prit le dessus. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Derek. Il arriva avant les autres, même s'il était dans un des dernières chambres au bout du couloir. En entrant dans la chambre, Stiles sans réfléchir se glissa sous les couvertures. Derek haletant ouvrit les yeux à son contact. Stiles fit flasher ses yeux argenté, et cela eut un effet immédiat. Derek se calma et quand il sentit ses yeux flasher à leur tour, comme en réponse à Stiles, il se sentit gêner. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Stiles, renifla l'odeur de Stiles et se relaxa totalement. Les autres membres de la famille regardèrent la scène, avec compréhension et tendresse pour les adultes, et avec totale incompréhension pour les plus jeunes qui n'avaient jamais vu Derek comme cela. Talia leur fit signe de quitté la chambre et leur dit de ne pas leur en parler, qu'ils risquaient d'être assez embarrasser lors de leur réveil.

Ce fût Derek qui se réveilla en premier. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien. Il sentait qu'il avait mieux dormit que jamais auparavant. Soudain tout lui revint à l'esprit, son cauchemar concernant Paige, son cri lors de son réveil, la chaleur du corps de quelqu'un. Les yeux réconfortant de Stiles qui le calmèrent presqu'instantanément. Sa gêne face à sa réaction, et ensuite le bien être d'être près de son compagnon. Derek bondit du lit réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser, réalisant ce que ça voulait dire. Dylan, son ami, compagnon? Non, impossible… Mais ça expliquerait beaucoup de chose… Comme son odeur, la première fois qu'il était entré dans la maison. La facilité qu'il avait eu à s'attacher, lui qui ne faisait plus confiance à personne depuis la mort de Paige. Son contrôle total une fois que Dylan eut commencé à lui parler lors de la pleine lune. Ça expliquerait aussi les sensations étranges qu'il avait en sa compagnie, tellement plus fortes que lorsqu'il avait été avec Paige. En réalisant cela, Derek prit peur. Il savait que tôt ou tard Dylan retournerait dans le futur, que tôt ou tard ils seraient séparés. Derek se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il chercha sa mère, et il l'a trouva dans son bureau.

\- Derek, tu as l'air malade, est-ce que tout vas bien?

\- Je… Non… Je ne vais pas bien, j'ai peur maman. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Dit Derek proche de faire une crise de panique.

\- Derek, calme-toi, dit moi ce qui te fait peur.

\- Je… Dylan… Je ne sais pas, pourquoi je me sens si bien quand je suis avec lui?

\- Derek, je comprends ce qui t'arrive, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que tu réalises à quel point il est important pour toi, pour ton loup.

\- C'est mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Derek presque défaitiste.

\- Hey, ne réagit pas comme ça, c'est vraiment super que tu aies trouvé ton compagnon si jeune…

\- Mais! Il va repartir, il n'a pas le choix de repartir. Je sais qu'il fait des recherches pour pouvoir retourner chez lui…

\- Il n'a pas le choix Derek… Il doit y retourner, il ne peut pas exister deux Dylan à la même époque, au même moment. Je suis désolée, mais lorsqu'il partira, tu devras l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à toi dans le futur.

\- Mais il vient de 7 ans dans le futur! Comment je pourrai vivre sans lui pendant tout ce temps?

\- Tu y arriveras, tu es fort Derek. C'est une épreuve à franchir. Mais dis-toi qu'elle te rendra plus fort encore.

\- Je… D'accord. Dit Derek, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

\- Mon seul conseil est de profiter de sa présence au maximum le temps qu'il est encore ici.

Avant que Derek n'ai eu le temps de répondre, Stiles cogna à la porte. Talia alla ouvrir. Stiles se précipita dans la pièce et donna un câlin à Derek.

\- Derek! J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas quand je me suis réveillé…

\- Désolé Dylan, je devais parler à ma mère, mais ça va maintenant.

\- Tant mieux. Dit Stiles avec enthousiasme.

\- Aller les garçons, je dois aller préparer le repas.

\- Ok. Dirent les deux garçons en même temps.

Talia sortit et laissa Stiles et Derek seuls en refermant la porte derrière elle ils avaient à parler. Après quelques minutes de silence, Stiles ressentit le malaise de Derek.

\- Tu… as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Stiles hésitant.

\- Je… Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. En fait c'est à propos de la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma mère… Et aussi… À propos du… baiser d'hier. Dit Derek, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- Oh. Dit Stiles comprenant où Derek voulait en venir. Tu regrettes?

\- Je… Non! Pas du tout, au contraire… Dit Derek en rougissant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux en parler?

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais des choses bizarres se passent quand on est ensemble.

\- Je, oui, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué.

\- Ok, j'aimerais t'expliquer, sans que tu m'interrompes, c'est plutôt difficile à dire…

\- Ok, je me tais.

\- D'accord. Je te lance l'info, et après je t'explique, ça te vas?

\- Hum, oui pas de problème… Dit Stiles comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

\- Ok, donc se matin, j'ai réalisé que tu étais mon compagnon. Pour les loups garous, un compagnon peut autant être humain qu'être une créature magique. En fait un compagnon est comme une âme-sœur. Pour les loups garous, un compagnon signifie trouver l'amour, trouver de la force, avoir un lien fort, mais pas seulement, parfois ton compagnon peut être un meilleur ami. Il y a beaucoup d'avantages. Par exemple, un loup-garou et son compagnon ressentent les sentiments de l'autre, leur instinct peut prendre le dessus quand il est question de la sécurité du compagnon/loup-garou, il est plus facile pour le compagnon aussi de contrôler l'instinct du loup. Cependant, il y a un désavantage majeur. Lorsque le loup ou le compagnon meurt, l'autre en souffre tellement qu'il finit par en mourir aussi. Voilà, tu sais tout. Dit Derek, un peu perturbé par la nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer à ''Dylan''.

\- Je… Je dois dire que je m'en doutais… J'avais déjà fait des recherches sur le sujet. La première fois que j'ai commencé à douter, c'est quand on s'est battu ensemble. Tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais nos yeux ont flashés, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. La deuxième fois c'est lors de la pleine lune. Tu n'es pas surpris que j'ai réussis à maîtriser ton loup… Et que par simplement être avec moi juste avant de me transformer, que je me suis sentit mieux, sans que tu ne prennes ma douleur? Je crois que ce qui m'a donner le plus d'indice, c'est quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras lors de ton cauchemar, et que tes yeux ont flashés lorsque je t'ai simplement touché. J'ai aussi remarqué que mon odeur te calmait, ce qui arrive habituellement avec la famille ou avec son compagnon… Je… ne voulais pas t'en parler avant que tu l'aie remarqué par toi-même, parce que j'avais peur que tu fuis surtout après Paige…

\- Je… dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris que tu l'aie remarqué avant moi… Tu en sais tellement sur le monde surnaturel… Je… J'ai le droit de t'embrasser? Dit Derek, le voulant depuis qu'il avait terminé de parler.

\- Tu as besoin de demandé? Dit Stiles mi exaspérer, mi amusé.

Derek ne perdit pas de temps il glissa sa main sur le cou de l'autre adolescent, jusqu'à ce que son pouce puisse caresser la joue et ses autres doigts la nuque. Et en une fraction de seconde, il brisa l'espace entre eux pour sceller leurs lèvres. D'abord chaste, laissant la chance à Stiles de se reculer, il approfondit le baiser en sentant des bras passer autour de son cou. Leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble. Le baiser était une représentation de leur amour, doux, passionné, amoureux. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, souriants.

\- Je… je t'aime Dylan. Dit Derek, rougissant, parce qu'il y avait une différence entre être compagnon et amoureux (les deux ne venaient pas spécialement toujours ensemble).

\- Moi aussi Derek, et tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait peur…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur?

\- Tout ça, j'ai cru être amoureux de la même fille pendant toute mon enfance et une partie de mon adolescence pour finalement la connaître et la prendre plus pour une sœur. Sinon, j'ai été en couple avec une autre fille, mais ce n'était pas sérieux, c'était surtout une attirance très forte et la situation dans laquelle nous étions… Je n'ai jamais aimé réellement, alors tous ce que tu me fais ressentir… C'est le meilleur sentiment du monde, mais ça m'effraie en même temps.

\- Je te comprends, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mon seul amour est mort de mes propres mains… Avant que tu ne me dises de ne pas culpabiliser, je commence à comprendre que ce n'était pas totalement de ma faute, mais ça fait mal quand même. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons peur tous les deux. Dit Derek en recommençant à embrasser Stiles.

Après de longues minutes, ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent mettre la table pour le repas.

/

Ça faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi que Stiles était en 2006. Depuis la dernière pleine lune, sa relation avec Derek avançait lentement, et ça leur allait à tous les deux. Tout se passait plutôt bien depuis qu'il était arrivé (excepté son ancien professeur d'histoire…) mais Stiles étant Stiles, les ennuis ne le laissaient pas tranquille très longtemps. Depuis peut-être une semaine ou plus, des attaques avaient commencés. Comparer à quand c'était Peter l'alpha, les attaques étaient moins sauvages. Stiles, ayant pris l'habitude de résoudre ce genre d'enquête, commença à faire des recherches avec les informations qu'il put trouver dans les journaux. Son enquête avançait lentement, mais une chose était sure, c'était un ou plusieurs loups garous. Stiles était légèrement fatigué entre ses recherches sur les attaques, ses devoirs et ses recherches pour comment retourner chez lui. Derek qui l'aidait dans ses recherches (ou du moins celles sur les attaques) s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Il faut dire que lorsque Stiles était impliqué vraiment dans ses recherches, il s'oubliait complétement. L'école n'était pas vraiment un problème, mais si il devenait trop fatiguer, Derek avait peur qu'il perde le contrôle. Les attaques se rapprochait ce qui rendait Stiles frustré.

Après une autre semaine à ne presque pas dormir, Derek se décida à faire ralentir Stiles. Il rentra dans la chambre de ce dernier et prit l'ordi de sa mère que Stiles avait sur les cuisses.

\- Hey, tu fais quoi?

\- Je t'arrête dans tes recherches pour aller faire un tour.

\- Hum… D'accord, mais après je recommence…

\- Si tu veux Dylan, mais pour le moment, on va faire une promenade.

\- D'accord.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Comme toujours cependant, Kitsune était à côté de Stiles. Ils sortirent de la forêt et se rendirent en ville.

\- Ça te dit une glace?

\- Ouais! Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé!

\- Parfait.

Ils allèrent donc prendre une glace chez le meilleur glacier de Beacon Hills. Derek obligea Stiles à prendre une glace avec lui. Il lui fit gouter à la glace chocolat belge. Stiles n'y avait jamais gouté, et il adora. Après leur glace, ils décidèrent d'aller voir un film au cinéma. Le cinéma n'était pas loin d'où ils se trouvaient. Ils devaient simplement passer dans un stationnement vide d'un immeuble abandonné. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent proche, ils virent deux ombres (à l'odeur ce devait être des loups garous), s'attaquer à des jeunes.

\- Derek, appelle ta mère, nous allons sûrement avoir besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord, mais fait attention, ils ont l'air fort.

\- T'inquiète, je vais me transformer en renard, ce sera plus simple, et de toute façon ça va être deux contre deux, Kitsune se bats bien. Essaya de le rassurer Stiles.

\- Je fais vite. Dit Derek partant après lui avoir donné un baiser chaste.

\- Bon à nous chers loups garous. Dit Stiles plus pour lui-même après s'être assurer que Derek était assez loin.

Il se transforma et se jeta sur les loups. Kitsune et lui commencèrent à les attaquer. Les deux loups garous laissèrent les jeunes s'enfuir et portèrent leur attention sur les deux renards.

\- Oh regarde ce que nous avons frangin, deux renards, dont un renard-garou vu l'odeur.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont une chance?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Est-ce qu'on leur laisse une chance de s'enfuir?

\- Pourquoi pas, de toute façon ils vont mourir.

\- Aller, vous deux ont vous laissent 5 minutes pour vous enfuir.

Stiles ne bougea pas. Les loups sachant qu'un des renards était humain furent surpris qu'ils ne prennent pas fuite. Sachant que ça ferait rager les deux loups devant lui, Stiles s'assit, vite imiter de Kitsune. Après cela, Stiles n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la meute ne rapplique.

\- Alors, des loups garous portant secours à un renard-garou, étrange tu ne trouves pas?

\- Oh tu as entièrement raison mon frère.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous empêcheront de faire du mal aux renards?

\- Essayons toujours. Dirent-ils en essayant d'attaquer Stiles et Kitsune. Ils n'y arrivèrent pas, la meute s'avança crocs et griffes sorties.

En les voyants aussi confiants d'eux même devant la meute, Stiles sachant l'identité des loups, sut que c'était ses derniers les responsables des attaques. Stiles partit en direction de Talia. Il s'assura d'être parfaitement de dos au deux (plus si) inconnus. Il se reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Ne les attaquer pas! Dit Stiles faisant flasher ses yeux.

\- Mais ils veulent te faire du mal!

\- Je sais, mais je les connais, je sais pourquoi ils font cela…

\- Futur? Demanda Talia.

\- Oui, je vais vous leur faire poser des questions, mais je ne peux pas me retourner, ils ne doivent pas voir mon visage.

\- D'accord.

\- Demande leur comment ils s'appellent. Dit Stiles. Ce fut Talia qui posa la question.

\- Je m'appelle … et voici … mon jumeau.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 5.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé ou pas en review :)


	7. Chapter 6

Alors voici le chapitre 6. Stiles de retour chez lui, avec une petite surprise!

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma nouvelle beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive. J'aime ta façon de me corriger. C'est vraiment super simple pour faire les corrections :)

Pour répondre au review que j'ai reçu: nnahoj; Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour la fin de mes chapitres, je fais cela car les gens sont curieux, alors ça les force à attendre le prochain chapitre :P

 **Warning: Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

\- Je m'appelle Ethan et voici Aiden, mon jumeau.

\- Demandez-leur s'ils sont toujours des omégas ou s'ils ont étés pris dans une meute. Ce fut Peter qui demanda.

\- Nous avons toujours notre statut d'oméga, mais nous venons de rentrer dans une meute.

\- Ils se font maltraiter par leur Alpha et ils ont que 14 ans. Demandez s'ils ont rencontré Deucalion. La question fut posée.

\- Oui, il nous apprend à devenir plus forts.

\- Il va les aider à devenir un voltron, et ensuite leur demander de venir dans sa meute. Le prix pour être accepté est de tuer la meute entière, émissaire et alpha y comprit. Demandez-leur s'ils peuvent devenir le voltron et s'ils vont vouloir rejoindre Deucalion. Ce fut Talia qui posa la question.

\- Oui, nous y arrivons. Et bien sûr que nous allons nous joindre à Deucalion.

\- D'accord, on ne peut pas les sauver… Dites-leur que vous les bannissez du territoire, ils arrêteront les attaques puisqu'ils respectent les territoires. Talia le fit en prenant sa voix d'Alpha et en faisant flasher ses yeux rouges.

\- D'accord, de toute façon nous nous apprêtions à partir.

/

1 mois était passé depuis que les jumeaux étaient partis. Les meurtres, comme Stiles l'avait pensé, avaient cessés lors de leur départ.

Stiles et Derek avaient eu le temps de refaire des sorties entre eux. Leur relation était explosive. Ils aimaient se chamailler, alors ce n'était pas rare de les voir se courir après et avoir une bataille de chatouilles jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre s'avoue vaincu. Derek avait délaissé sa chambre pour aller s'installer avec Stiles. Ils profitaient au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait ensemble. Stiles avait demandé à Derek de l'aider à chercher une façon pour qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Derek avait accepté, mais il ne cherchait pas non plus intensément. Il faut dire que Stiles non plus. Il savait bien qu'il devrait retourner chez lui, mais plus il y pensait, plus il appréhendait. Ce qu'il lui faisait peur était surtout la réaction de Derek (celui de 23 bientôt 24 ans), ce dernier n'aura pas souvenir de lui tant que Stiles n'irait pas le voir. Ensuite, il appréhendait la réaction que son père aurait en apprenant que son fils était amoureux d'un ancien suspect de meurtre, et aussi que son fils n'était plus humain. Avec tout cela en tête, cela lui faisait ralentir ses recherches, qui s'éternisaient. Presque trois mois qu'il était là, s'il n'y avait eu sa relation avec Derek, il aurait trouvé la façon d'être de nouveau chez lui depuis bien longtemps.

Il trouva la réponse d'une façon bien inattendue. Elle lui vint pendant un cours de littérature. Ils venaient de terminer de lire un texte parlant d'une personne ayant trouvé la fontaine de jouvence. Cette personne avait voulu faire une expérience sur ses amis qui avaient de bien tristes vies dû à une erreur qu'ils avaient commise. C'est un commentaire de son professeur qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille ou plutôt une question. Elle leur demandait ce qu'ils feraient pour inverser l'erreur qu'une des personnes avait faite dans l'histoire.

C'est à ce moment-là que le cerveau de Stiles eut comme une illumination. Il devait simplement refaire le sortilège, mais plutôt que de le faire au Mexique, il devrait le faire dans ce qui deviendra le loft de Derek! Il était content d'avoir trouvé une solution, mais ensuite, la vérité lui revint à l'esprit. Il quitterait la famille de Derek, il laisserait le feu se produire, il risquait de perdre Derek.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna. Stiles se dirigea vers son casier où il mit ses affaires. Il attendit que Derek vienne le retrouver, et ils partirent jusqu'au manoir. Une fois au manoir, ils allèrent déposer leur affaire dans la chambre de Stiles. Derek avait remarqué l'humeur de son compagnon et s'en soucia.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Dylan? Demanda Derek venant prendre Stiles dans ses bras par derrière et en lui embrassant doucement le cou.

\- J'ai trouvé le moyen de retourner chez moi. Dit Stiles avec les larmes aux yeux.

Derek resta silencieux quelques minutes. Il réfléchissait à comment il devait prendre la nouvelle. Au bout d'un moment, il retourna lentement Stiles dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis fou de joie que tu doives repartir, mais en même temps je sais que tu vas retrouver la meute qui t'avait accueilli même en étant humain. Je sais aussi que tu vas me retrouver. Je serai sûrement plus vieux, mais tu es mon compagnon, et je t'aime, alors peut importera la différence d'âge qu'il y aura entre nous. Maintenant, je crois que l'on devrait aller en parler à ma mère, et la faire appeler Deaton. Ensuite, nous n'aurons qu'à déterminer une date pour ton départ. Dit Derek de façon douce, avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. À la fin, sa voix avait une pointe de détermination.

\- D'accord. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai trouvé? Demanda Stiles. Derek hocha simplement la tête. Je vais simplement refaire le sortilège, mais cette fois si je serai à Beacon Hills plutôt qu'au Mexique…

\- Oh… Où dans Beacon Hills?

\- Dans un bâtiment désaffecté.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi… Dit Derek, mi amusé, mi résigné de la bêtise de son compagnon.

Ils en parlèrent à Talia. Elle appela Deaton qui confirma que c'était une bonne chose à essayer. Ils décidèrent de fixer la date au 31 Octobre. Cela laissait 1 semaine aux deux compagnons. Ils décidèrent avec l'accord de Talia de ne pas aller en cours.

/

Trois jours étaient passés, ils les passèrent lover ensemble dans leur lit. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Présentement, ils étaient en ligne attendant devant le cinéma de pouvoir entrer pour aller voir un film. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la caisse. Ce fut Derek qui paya. Stiles ronchonna parce qu'il n'aimait pas quand c'était Derek qui payait tout. Surtout qu'ils passèrent tout le film à ne pas vraiment l'écouter, trop occupés à s'embrasser. Une fois le film terminé, ils allèrent se balader dans la forêt. Ils y passèrent près de deux heures. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ce fut pour trouver la demeure totalement vide. Ils trouvèrent un mot de Talia leur disant que la famille les laisserait tranquilles jusqu'à 21 heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire le temps que nous sommes seuls? Demanda Derek.

\- Il est 19 heures… À toi de me dire. Dit Stiles avec un sourire exprimant bien le fait qu'il savait ce qu'ils feraient.

Pour toute réponse, Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne, entrelaça leur doigts et se dirigea vers la chambre de Stiles. Une fois rendu dans la chambre, il commença doucement à embrasser Stiles dans son cou. Il lui fit un suçon qui, il espérait, resterait pendant plusieurs jours.

\- J'ai… J'ai envie de toi Derek. Dit Stiles rouge comme une tomate de l'avoir dit à voix haute.

\- Moi aussi… Dit Derek, avec la voix un peu rauque.

Stiles poussa Derek juste assez fort pour qu'il tombe assis sur le lit. Il vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Derek sentant que Derek en avait envie et lui aussi. Il commença doucement à balancer ses hanches pour créer une friction entre les bosses commençant à se former dans leur pantalon. Derek attrapa Stiles par le cou et l'embrassa, participant lui aussi. Après un moment, Derek inversa leur position. Il enleva son t-shirt avant de venir enlever celui de Stiles. Ses mains le caressèrent et Stiles gémit doucement. Derek recommença à embrasser le cou qui lui était présenté. Il descendit de plus en plus bas laissant parfois un baiser, une morsure.

Rendu au pantalon, il commença à le défaire tout en posant des baisers sur la peau juste à la limite du boxer de Stiles. Stiles était pantelant, sa respiration devenue difficile. Il releva les hanches pour permettre à Derek de lui retirer son jean qui termina plus loin dans la chambre. Il fut vite débarrassé de son boxer. Le cœur de Derek battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il n'était qu'un mélange confus de nervosité, de curiosité, d'excitation et de plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, ni de ce qu'il voulait faire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fera l'amour, mais avec un garçon oui.

Il trouva alors préférable de ne simplement plus y penser, de ne plus réfléchir, mais d'agir. Il prit le membre de Stiles avec une main, faisant légèrement gémir celui-ci, avant de s'aventurer à le lécher du bout de la langue. Il fut encouragé par le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de Stiles. Derek continua alors de faire remonter sa langue le long de sa verge pour finir par refermer ses lèvres autour et entamer un lent va-et-vient. Il continua son traitement quelque temps avant de s'arrêter sentant Stiles proche du point de non-retour. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Stiles inactif jusque-là décida de retourner la faveur à Derek. Stiles inversa la tendance et se retrouva au-dessus de Derek. Il entreprit de lui faire subir le même traitement. Après un moment, il s'arrêta, relâcha le membre de Derek et déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son corps avant de pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Qui?

Sans avoir à en ajouter plus, Derek le prit par la taille et le remit doucement sur le dos. Il alla chercher le tube de lubrifiant qu'il sentait dans le tiroir de Stiles. Ce dernier rougit.

\- C'était une précaution. Ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie…

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Dit Derek, lui souriant doucement.

Il enduisit trois doigts de lubrifiant avant de préparer Stiles. Ce dernier au premier doigt ne sentit qu'un léger malaise, le malaise s'amplifia au deuxième. Derek le sentant, prit le membre de Stiles dans sa bouche faisant des va-et-vient pour le relaxer. Stiles ne sentit même pas le troisième doigt tellement il appréciait le traitement qu'il recevait. Sentant Stiles prêt, Derek retira ses doigts et reprenant le lubrifiant, il en prit copieusement dans sa main pour l'étaler sur son membre. Il se plaça ensuite à l'entrée de Stiles et entreprit de s'insérer en lui avec lenteur, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant pour y déceler la moindre trace de douleur ou de gêne.

Voyant un peu de douleur sur le visage de Stiles, il attrapa son bras et commença à lui enlever sa douleur. Il resta immobile et ne bougea que lorsque Stiles amorça un mouvement des hanches. Il commença de léger va-et-vient et accéléra peu à peu, encouragé par les soupirs de plus en plus fréquents de son amant, qui se transformèrent en gémissements bruyants quand il atteignit sa prostate. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller avant de reprendre sa bouche pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent dans le cou de Stiles qu'il embrassa. Il se mit alors à suçoter afin de lui laisser une marque. Il augmenta encore la cadence, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, se délectant du plaisir et du désir qu'il pouvait y lire.

Stiles s'agrippa fermement à Derek, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'il sentait sa libération proche.

\- Je t'aime! S'écria Stiles.

\- Moi aussi! Haleta Derek.

Après cela, il mit plus de vigueur dans ses va-et-vient. Stiles eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres et vint dans une exclamation de plaisir. Tout son corps se contracta sous sa jouissance, le rendant plus étroit pour Derek qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, étouffant son gémissement dans l'épaule de son amant.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans bouger, essoufflés et tremblants, grisés par la sensation agréable d'engourdissement qui se répandait dans leur corps. Finalement, usant du peu de force qui lui restait, Derek se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Derek entoura Stiles de ses bras et ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule, son bras en travers de son ventre. Ils se mirent sous la couverture et s'endormirent.

/

Après cela, ils le refirent encore deux fois avant que le jour tant redouté n'arrive. Ils étaient présentement à la clinique vétérinaire avec Talia attendant que Deaton ait tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour le sortilège qui renverrait Stiles chez lui. Deaton sortit de la pièce où il était allé chercher les ingrédients.

\- Voilà Dylan, il y a tous les ingrédients. J'ai été content de te connaître. Fais bon voyage.

\- Merci Deaton. Je risque de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps sans vous voir… À mon époque, ma meute à une dangereuse habitude, celle d'attirer les ennuis… Tu es de bon conseil.

\- Si tu le dis, au revoir Dylan.

Ils prirent les ingrédients et se rendirent à la demeure des Hale. Ils mangèrent un dernier repas avec Stiles avant de le suivre au loft que Derek possédera dans quelques années. Stiles donna un câlin à chaque personne présente avant de finir par Derek. Ils se prirent dans leur bras, après quelques minutes comme cela, Stiles se recula juste assez pour se trouver le visage proche de celui de Derek.

\- Je t'aime mon loup. On se revoit dans 7 ans. Je veux que tu profites au maximum du temps que tu as avec ta famille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime! Ces 7 années vont être un vrai supplice… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux ça, mais je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite pendant de longues minutes, Stiles savait qu'il risquait de revoir Derek bientôt, mais Derek lui devra attendre longtemps alors il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux besoin de respirer.

\- Aller Stiles, tu dois y aller. Dans le futur, si je ne suis pas là, je veux que tu prennes soins de mon fils.

\- Promis Talia.

Stiles sortit les ingrédients, demanda à Kitsune de se coller à lui, mélangea les ingrédients pour son sortilège et commença à réciter l'incantation.

\- Vis naturae quaeso inveni qui adjuvet evanuit.

Un vent d'une force phénoménale se leva. Kitsune couina et vint se coller encore plus à Stiles juste au moment où ce dernier se volatilisait.

/

Stiles se réveilla se demandant où il était. Ensuite il se souvint, le sortilège! Il regarda autour de lui. Oh, ce n'est pas vrai! Il était de nouveau au Mexique! Stiles se leva, et commença à marcher vers où il pensait pouvoir peut-être trouver la meute. Il les trouva, ils allaient entrer dans la bâtisse.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Scott regardant Stiles bizarrement.

\- Hum… Non, il n'est pas en dehors de l'Iglesia. Stiles répondit rapidement se souvenant qu'il devait aller voir si Derek était à l'extérieur.

\- D'accord, vous rester ici, moi et Braeden allons voir si nous ne trouvons pas Derek.

Il avait parlé avec sa voix d'alpha, personne ne put protester. Stiles était perturbé. Après 2 mois et demi à être loin de la meute, et il la retrouvait au moment même où il l'avait quitté après le sortilège… Pourtant il était toujours un renard-garou… Alors au moins il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé… Il se mit à observer ses amis, Kira avait les yeux orange. Malia les yeux bleus électriques et quand Scott l'avait regardé, il avait les yeux rouges. Malia vit le malaise de Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles? Tu as l'air perturbé…

\- Je… Non tout va bien.

\- Tu sais que je peux entendre ton cœur et que je suis capable de dire que tu mens…

\- Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Si tu veux…

Après près d'une demi-heure, ils entendirent Scott rugir. Les yeux de Malia brillèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Kira plutôt inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas, son hurlement semblait être pour éloigner quelque chose…

\- D'accord.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ils virent alors trois silhouettes se détacher de l'Iglesia. Ils s'avancèrent. Quand ils purent enfin voir les trois personnes, Stiles était en état de choc!

\- Alors, c'est bien lui que l'on cherche? Demanda Malia.

\- Hum… Oui, c'est bien lui. Répondit Stiles toujours choqué.

\- Mais il a notre âge! S'exclama Malia.

* * *

Donc voilà le chapitre 6.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	8. Chapter 7

Alors voilà le chapitre 7. Je vous dit déjà que les évènements sont plus ou moins comme dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 4. Ce chapitre est aussi un peu plus long que les autres.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma nouvelle beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive. J'aime ta façon de me corriger. C'est vraiment super simple pour faire les corrections :)

Je voudrais aussi dire merci à GeekyPlume et Wm2 pour vos reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Je sais, on va devoir trouver quelque chose pour le refaire devenir comme avant. Dit Scott, voyant que Stiles ne pourrait pas répondre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que nous devons faire? Demanda Malia.

\- Retourner à Beacon Hills, Derek n'a pas l'air bien, et il est inconscient pour le moment. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de l'emmener voir Deaton. Expliqua Scott, un peu inquiet.

\- Alors allons-y. S'exclama Stiles essayant le plus possible de ne pas montrer son inquiétude aux autres. Derek est quand même son compagnon !

/

Le lendemain midi, ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Deaton était là. Stiles l'avait appelé en urgence lui demandant d'être à la clinique lors de leur retour. Une fois à la clinique, ils emmenèrent Derek sur une des tables d'examen et le déposèrent.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Deaton, visiblement surpris.

\- Wow, autrement dit j'ai déjà été confronté à ça et je sais exactement quoi faire ? Parce que je t'avouerais que ça nous arrangerais. Demanda Stiles légèrement paniqué, même s'il se doutait que la réponse serait négative.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu surestimes mes capacités. Dit Deaton, désolé.

\- Il est froid, il est vraiment très froid. Dit Lydia touchant le bras de Derek.

\- Vous croyez que l'effet est permanent? Demanda Scott.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'un diagnostic médical soit approprié. Tout ça dépasse largement mes compétences. Leur expliqua Deaton.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda Stiles.

\- Attendre qu'il se réveille, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus. Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous me le laissiez ici. Il sera protégé.

\- Protéger de Kate? Demanda Stiles

\- Si elle est bien vivante et qu'elle est ce que vous dites, elle ne pourra pas franchir le pas de la porte. Dit Deaton comme si c'était évident.

\- Pourquoi elle lui aurait fait ça? Demanda Lydia.

\- Connaissant Kate, probablement à des fins personnels, et ça n'engage rien de bon. Soupira Deaton.

\- Ouais, pour tout le monde sauf pour elle. Soupira Stiles à son tour.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez nous laisser, il n'a pas l'air d'un danger à mes yeux. La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de rentrer chez vous et d'essayer de dormir. Demain vous aller en cours. Leur dit Deaton avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Quelqu'un devrait rester avec vous. Demanda Scott, plus comme un ordre cependant.

\- Je veux rester ! S'exclama Stiles, peut-être un peu trop vite.

\- Moi je vais rester. Ça va j'ai de bonne note, même si je vais sécher quelques cours... Dit Lydia au même moment.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste. Essaya Stiles, sachant que Scott et les autres pensaient toujours qu'il était amoureux de Lydia.

\- Stiles va chez toi ! Lui ordonnèrent Lydia et Scott d'une même voix.

\- Non ! S'exclama Stiles, voulant réellement rester, et ne pouvant empêcher une vague de magie s'échapper de son corps.

\- Que… S'exclamèrent Lydia et Scott. Derrière, ils entendirent Deaton murmurer quelque chose.

\- D'accord les jeunes. Je crois que ça devrait être correct si Stiles reste. Dit Deaton, essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Mais Deaton ! Si Derek se réveille et vous attaque, il ne sera pas capable de se défendre…

\- Scott ! Tu crois que l'entraînement qui m'a donner mes muscles m'a servi à quoi ? Jouer à la poupée ? Dit Stiles avec sarcasme.

\- Ça va Scott, ne t'en fait pas rentre chez toi. Tu as l'air d'être fatigué. Dit Deaton.

\- D'accord, mais je veux qu'au moindre souci vous m'appeliez.

\- Promis Scott. Dirent Stiles et Deaton en chœur.

Une fois que la meute eut quitté la clinique, Stiles se précipita vers Derek. Il lui prit la main. Deaton le voyant faire commença à comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé.

\- Dit moi Stiles, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à dire?

\- Je… peut-être… Répondit Stiles, ne sachant pas si Deaton se souviendrait de lui.

\- Aller, dis-moi tout.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de Talia Hale ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! J'étais son émissaire.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles si elle a déjà hébergé quelqu'un chez elle ?

\- Non, jamais. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il y ait des étrangers dans sa meute. C'était une alpha très protectrice.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu connais un Dylan O'Brien ?

\- Non, Stiles je ne connais pas de Dylan O'Brien. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Parce que… Je pense que Talia t'a aussi changé des souvenirs.

\- De quoi parles-tu?

\- De cela. Stiles fit flasher ses yeux, et attendit de voir la réaction de Deaton. Il avait demandé à Talia de changer ou d'enlever les souvenirs de Peter, Derek et Cora, mais peut-être qu'elle avait changé ceux de Deaton aussi…

\- Oh ! Deaton se figea.

Son regard se voilà et pendant quelques minutes, il resta immobile. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à lui, son regard sur Stiles avait changé.

\- Tu es un renard-garou…

\- Oui, alors, maintenant est-ce que tes réponses à mes questions sont toujours négatives?

\- Non… Mais quand, quand est-ce que tu as pu aller dans le passé?

\- Lorsque la meute et moi sommes allé chercher Derek qui nous savions avait été enlevé. J'ai jeté un sort de localisation, et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je me suis retrouvé en 2006.

\- Mais tu as été là pendant presque 3 mois…

\- Je sais, je ne comprends pas plus que toi. En revenant ici je m'attendais à retrouver un Derek âgé de 24 ans, mais finalement je le retrouve au même âge que je l'ai quitté!

\- Ça va allez Stiles, en plus il est ton compagnon, alors quand il se réveillera, s'il te reconnaît, nous aurons beaucoup de chance.

\- Ouais. Je crois que je vais dormir. Je suis absolument crevé ! J'ai beaucoup utilisé mes pouvoirs aujourd'hui…

/

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut réveillé par l'arrivée de Scott. Il trouva étrange d'être capable de reconnaître le bruit du moteur de la moto de son ami. Scott entra et fut surpris de voir Stiles tenir la main de Derek.

\- Hey, Stiles. Comment va Derek?

\- On n'en sait rien pour le moment, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

\- D'accord, je suis juste venu voir comment il allait. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit hier. Au moindre problème, tu me téléphones et je suis là en moins de deux.

\- Oui… Stiles ne put finir sa phrase.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que ! Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda Derek en se réveillant en sursaut.

\- Hey, Derek calme toi ! S'exclama Scott.

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda-il en pointant Scott.

\- Je m'appelle Scott McCall, mais tu es supposé me connaître Derek…

\- D'où tu connais mon nom, et pourquoi je suis supposé te connaître?

\- Ok, du calme tout le monde. Derek, est-ce que tu me reconnais ? Demanda Stiles

\- Oui, je sais qui tu es. S'exclama Derek après s'être retourné rapidement au son de la voix de Stiles. Dylan ! Où suis-je ?

\- Ça va Derek, je voudrais que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens.

\- De la pleine lune, de toi qui m'aide à contrôler ma transformation. Je me souviens aussi du reste de la nuit…

\- D'accord, arrête-toi là, j'ai compris. Dit moi la dernière chose dont nous avons parlé.

\- Si je te dis compagnon, est-ce que c'est assez explicite ?

\- Oui, ça l'est. Dit Stiles rougissant, parce que cela voulait dire que Derek ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait avant son départ.

\- L'autre a dit Scott McCall, c'est lui ton meilleur ami, le vrai Alpha?

\- Oui, c'est moi, mais on peut m'expliquer, je suis complètement perdu ! Stiles, pourquoi il t'appelle Dylan, et comment il peut te connaître tout court ? Demanda Scott.

\- Calme-toi Scott, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais avant il faut trouver un moyen de retrouver notre Derek.

\- Dylan ? Pourquoi il t'appelle Stiles? En fait en nous racontant ton histoire, tu ne nous as pas dit ton vrai nom, c'est ça?

\- Je suis désolé Derek… Mais je ne pouvais pas… C'était un ordre de Talia, et tu sais comme moi que quand elle dit quelque chose, il faut le faire…

\- D'accord, alors c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? Demanda Derek, curieux.

\- Stiles Stilinski. Oui, je suis le fils du Shérif Stilinski.

\- Wow, d'accord. Hum… Je pense que tu devrais expliquer les choses à ton alpha, il a l'air plutôt énervé…

\- Tu as raison… Ok, Scott je vais commencer par te dire deux choses qui vont te faire un choc, premièrement, je suis un renard-garou, avec des pouvoirs druidiques. Voyant que Scott ne semblait pas le croire, il se transforma rapidement et se retransforma pour continuer à parler. Ensuite, en cherchant Derek, quand je me suis séparé de la meute, j'ai lancé un sort de localisation, mais il n'a pas fonctionné comme il le devait. Je me suis alors retrouvé en 2006, lorsque Derek avait encore 17 ans. J'y ai passé presque 3 mois, mais ici, ça a été une question de secondes… Au fait, tu devrais aller en cours, sinon tu vas être en retard. Dit Stiles, poussant Scott vers la porte pour le faire sortir.

\- Dylan… Ou non, Stiles, ce n'est pas sympa de chasser ton meilleur ami comme ça…

\- Attends. Lui demanda Stiles, puis plus fort. Scott, je sais que tu nous écoutes, je n'ai pas encore entendu le moteur de ta moto… Va-t'en en cours ! Et ne discute pas ! Ordonna Stiles, sachant que son meilleur ami allait lui répondre.

Derek le regardait bizarrement, Stiles fit un compte à rebours avec ses doigts. Quand il eut baissé son dernier doigt, ils entendirent Scott.

\- Je déteste tes nouvelles capacités Stiles, et je déteste le fait que tu me connaisses aussi bien !

Cela fit rire les deux garçons. Ils attendirent alors de vraiment entendre le moteur de Scott vrombir et ensuite lorsqu'ils n'entendirent plus la moto, Stiles s'approcha de Derek et l'embrassa. Derek répondit rapidement. Leur moment fut cependant interrompu par Deaton qui entra.

\- Désoler de vous déranger les garçons, mais je dois t'examiner Derek. Ici, tu es supposé avoir 24 ans…

\- D'accord. Dit Derek, sachant que de toute façon, Deaton ne le laisserait pas partir avant qu'il soit sûr qu'il aille bien.

Deaton prit les signes vitaux de Derek, ne trouvant rien de suspect, ensuite, il lui fit un examen de routine, un peu comme si Derek aurait été chez le médecin. Ce fût une fois 100% sûr qu'il allait bien que Deaton laissa Stiles ramener Derek chez lui. Stiles essaya d'appeler Scott, pour lui dire que lui et Derek seront chez lui. Lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas, il envoya un message à Lydia. Lorsque cette dernière aussi ne répondit pas non plus, et sachant que la meute était présentement en histoire, il décida de texter M. Yukimura, lui demandant de dire à Scott de l'appeler et que c'était urgent. Il se doutait que Scott et M. Yukimura ne seraient pas content, mais bon, Scott ne serait pas plus content de venir à la clinique et de ne pas le trouver lui et Derek…

En sortant de la clinique, Stiles ne vit pas sa Jeep. Il se douta alors qu'une des filles l'avait prise. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pester contre elles, il reçut un appel. Scott.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du cours d'histoire?

\- Où est ma Jeep!?

\- Lydia la prise hier pour rentrer chez elle, et elle est aussi allée porter Malia.

\- Et ça vous auraient tués de m'en parler?

\- Non, mais tu nous as un peu jetés dehors, comme ce matin en fait.

\- Ok… Dit Stiles dans un soupir, comprenant que c'était un peu de sa faute s'il n'avait pas son bébé.

\- Tu ne m'appelais pas seulement pour ça, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, Deaton me laisse ramener Derek chez moi, alors ne nous cherches pas, on sera chez moi. J'espère que mon père est au travail, parce que ça va être compliqué de lui expliquer la présence d'un Derek de 17 ans…

\- D'accord Stiles, je viens chez toi dès que les cours sont terminés. Je dois y aller, à plus tard. Finit Scott en lui raccrochant au nez.

\- On va chez toi comment alors ? Demanda Derek.

\- À pieds, Lydia ma piqué ma voiture…

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, ça nous permettra de faire une promenade. Dit Derek, lui souriant.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. Dit Stiles, lui prenant la main, entrelaçant leur doigts et commençant à marcher.

Ils marchèrent pendant plus de 20 minutes. Ils étaient à 10 minutes de marche de la maison des Stilinski, mais leur marche fut entrecoupée d'arrêts pendant lesquels ils s'embrassaient. En marchant, Stiles trop occupé à avoir son attention captée par Derek, ne remarqua pas les rues qu'ils prenaient. Ils passèrent par la rue où la famille Mahealani habite. Pour le moment, aucun des tourtereaux ne surent qu'ils avaient été observés.

Une fois rendu près de la maison des Stilinski, Stiles vit l'auto de patrouille de son père. Doucement, il enleva sa main de celle de Derek.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si on ne parle pas de « nous » à mon père ? Je ne me sens pas prêt à lui en parler…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas trop, je sais que les humains n'ont pas la même mentalité que les loups. Tu savais que les loups ne portent pas attention au sexe de leur compagnon, peu leur importe en fait. Trouver son compagnon c'est comme trouver sa moitié, mais je sais que ce n'est pas vu comme ça par tout le monde.

\- Merci. Dit Stiles, souriant avant de rapidement l'embrasser. Bon aller, allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et trouvèrent le père Stilinski dans le salon. En les voyant, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

\- Stiles… Dit le Shérif avec une menace dans la voix.

\- Salut papa ! Essaya Stiles.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu te tiens à côté d'un Derek Hale de 17 ans?

\- Tu sais papa, je ne crois pas que ça va vraiment t'intéresser. C'est une longue histoire, plutôt compliquer.

\- Stiles ! Laisse tomber… Dis-moi simplement que ce n'est pas une histoire de voyage dans le temps. Se découragea le Shérif. Stiles se figea quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Les voyage dans le temps n'existent pas!

\- Alors tu l'as retrouver dans la fontaine de jouvence?

\- Non, je l'ai trouvé dans les fondations d'un temple aztèque, enterré dans un tombeau, dans lequel il était englobé d'aconit tue-loup.

\- Et où aurais-tu trouver un temple aztèque pendant ton camping ?

\- Hum… Au Mexique…

\- Stiles !

\- Ok, Derek avait disparu, et avec la meute, on avait décidé d'aller le chercher, parce que nous pensions qu'il avait été enlevé par une famille de chasseur, les Calaveras.

\- Donc en fait, tu m'as menti, et en plus, tu es allé au Mexique, sans ma permission?

\- Hum… Oui… Dit Stiles, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et tu as fait ça, pour sauver Derek Hale, qui par plusieurs fois a été suspecté de meurtre ?

\- Je… Oui, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre la dynamique d'une meute papa ! Même en étant encore humain, je ressentais le lien de meute !

\- De quoi même en étant ENCORE humain ?

\- Oups… Hum… Il y a eu un souci lorsque nous étions au Mexique, je me suis fait mordre…

\- Tu veux dire que Scott t'as mordu ?

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas un loup-garou…

\- Mais tu n'es pas non plus humain…

\- Hum, non. Je suis un renard-garou… Et en même temps, j'ai des pouvoirs comme Deaton…

\- Donc tu es un renard-garou qui est capable de faire de la magie ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Tu as compris le principe… Dit Stiles, surpris que son père reste aussi calme.

\- Stiles ! Déjà que tu étais en dehors du pays, en plus tu aurais pu mourir! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi?

\- Ce n'était pas une de nos expériences les plus difficiles, combattre le Kanima ou le Darach l'était, mais un aller-retour au Mexique ça c'était plutôt simple…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils aussi inconscient… Demanda le Shérif, quelque peu exaspéré.

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Il le sait qu'il fait la vie dure à son père, mais c'est la première fois qu'il l'entend directement de la bouche de son père, sans avoir d'hallucination.

\- Je… C'est correct si Derek dort ici ce soir ? Ça va être seulement le temps que nous trouvions un moyen de le faire redevenir comme avant. Demanda Stiles dépité par la culpabilité.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Stiles, il peut rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Répondit le Shérif, essayant de se rattraper, en voyant la culpabilité de son fils.

\- Merci papa. Aller, viens Derek allons dans ma chambre.

Derek suivit Stiles en silence. Ce dernier lui montra sa chambre. Derek, une fois sûr que le Shérif avait recommencer à écouter la télévision, poussa Stiles doucement sur sa porte de chambre avant de commencer à l'embrasser. Stiles répondit rapidement. Une fois le baiser terminé, Stiles commença à pleurer.

\- Hey Stiles, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Demanda Derek, ne comprenant pas la peine de son compagnon.

\- Je me sens coupable, je sais que je lui mène la vie difficile depuis que ma mère est morte… Il y a deux ans, pendant une fête où tous les invités avaient été drogués à l'aconit j'ai eu une hallucination dans laquelle mon père me disait que je lui rendais la vie impossible, et que c'était de ma faute si ma mère était morte. Tantôt, c'était la première fois que je l'entendais dire quelque chose se rapprochant de mon hallucination, et ça fait mal…

\- Je suis désolé Stiles. Dit Derek, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras, et ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Scott arrivé. Ils se séparèrent, et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller au toilette pour essayer d'enlever les dernières traces de larmes. Une fois sûr qu'il n'avait plus aucune trace de larmes, il descendit rejoindre Scott et Derek.

\- Alors, comment s'est passé la journée en cours Scott ? Demanda Stiles avec amusement sachant que Scott aurait totalement voulu changer de place avec Stiles.

\- Longue… Moi j'ai été obligé d'entendre des professeurs parler de chose inintéressantes tandis que toi et Derek vous ne faisiez rien…

\- Ouep, ce n'est pas génial? Demanda Derek, en riant.

\- Wow, Derek qui rit, c'est une chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue… Dit Scott, mi- sérieux mi- blaguant.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que je ne ris pas beaucoup Stiles ?

\- À 17 ans, non ce n'est pas vrai, mais à 24 ans… Disons que tu as vécu beaucoup de chose que peu de personnes auraient pu surmonter…

\- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir…

\- Alors, Scott, est-ce que ça te dérange si on va chez toi pour la soirée ?

\- Non, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous, je dois aller travailler à la clinique.

\- Ta mère sera là ?

\- Non, elle est de garde aujourd'hui.

\- Ok, on va y aller alors.

/

En arrivant chez Scott, Stiles et Derek ne virent pas l'auto du père de Scott. Donc ils entrèrent rapidement. Stiles dit à Derek d'aller l'attendre dans la cuisine, le temps qu'il commande une pizza. En entrant dans la cuisine, Derek vit le père de Scott.

\- Stiles … Cria Derek.

\- Quoi, pourquoi tu… Oh mon dieu, allo M. McCall, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Stilinski.

\- On attend Scott. Dit tout de même Stiles, ne pensant pas que le père de Scott le croirait.

\- Moi aussi, nous devions manger ensemble ce soir. Avez-vous faim ? Vous êtes les bienvenus toi et toi ami. Quel est ton nom ?

\- De…

\- Miguel, c'est mon cousin Miguel. Dit Stiles en coupant Derek. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux. Désolé. Souffla Stiles à l'intention de Derek.

\- Ok, Miguel tu aimes les nems ?

\- Oh ça oui ! Dit Derek avec un grand sourire.

\- Riz au porc ou riz au crevette ? Demanda M. McCall.

\- Riz au crevette.

Stiles fut alors obligé de manger avec Derek et le père de Scott. Une fois le repas terminé, Derek s'excusa pour aller au toilette.

Quelques minutes étaient passées quand du bruit se fit entendre. Stiles courut au deuxième étage, trouvant la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, et voyant Kate passer par la fenêtre avec un Derek inconscient dans les bras. Stiles paniquer décida d'appeler Scott.

\- Allo Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Scott ! Derek vient d'être enlevé par Kate !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, ça a peut-être un rapport avec le fait qu'elle l'ait rajeuni…

\- Je suis désolé Stiles, je sais que tu le déteste, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut aller voir Peter.

\- Je oui… Tu as raison. Reste à la clinique, je viens te chercher.

\- Ok, je t'attends.

Stiles partit rapidement, sans donner d'explication au père de Scott, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la disparition de Derek.

/

\- Vous savez quoi des transformations causées par des griffures ? Demanda Scott. Peter le regarda, analysant sa question.

\- Tu as griffé quelqu'un ? Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Il faudrait que ce soit assez profond

\- Mais c'est possible non ? Dans le cas qu'on égorgerait quelqu'un avec ses griffes ?

\- Oui, il y aurait une infime possibilité, mais c'est plus que rare, c'est même rarissime. Il faudrait une chance sur… Un million! Dit Peter, avec colère et un peu de surprise. Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette ville pourrait rester mort une fois de temps en temps ?!

Stiles et Scott le regardèrent avec un regard qui fit comprendre à Peter qu'il n'était pas vraiment le mieux placé pour parler de ça.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui pousserait Kate à changer Derek en adolescent ?

\- De quel couleur sont ses yeux ?

\- Bleus.

\- Après Paige alors. Ça pourrait remonter à l'époque où il a connu Kate.

\- Derek et Kate se sont connus ?

\- Bibliquement… Tu n'es pas le seul loup-garou à avoir fauter avec une chasseuse.

\- D'accord, mais Peter, Kate n'a pas ramené Derek à l'époque où ils se connaissaient… Dit Stiles, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Peter.

Stiles ne dit rien, il fit simplement ce qu'il avait dit à Talia, et ce qu'il avait fait avec Deaton. Il se plaça devant Peter, le regarda droit dans les yeux et fit flasher ses yeux argents. Le même phénomène qu'avec Deaton se produit. Peter se figea, ses yeux se voilèrent, et après plusieurs minutes, il revint à lui.

\- Wow… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… Dit Peter, visiblement secoué.

\- Il se souvient de moi, alors ça veut dire qu'il ne connaît pas encore Kate. Je suis arrivé et il ne la connaissait pas, et quand je suis parti aussi il ne la connaissait pas… Alors Kate s'est trompée, parce que le Derek qui est présentement avec elle ne la connaît pas…

\- Ce que tu dis a du sens. Dit Peter.

\- Vous devez bien savoir ce que Kate veut de Derek… S'exclama Scott.

\- Elle ne peut pas se contrôler, et je me souviens que Derek m'avait parlé d'un triskèle que vous utilisiez toi et Talia, pour que les plus jeunes puissent se contrôler. C'est peut-être ce qu'elle veut ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr… Elle veut avoir accès à notre coffre-fort… Je sais où elle est.

Peter se mit en route. Stiles et Scott coururent à sa suite. Rapidement ils arrivèrent au lycée. Stiles ne prit que quelques secondes pour sentir l'odeur de Derek.

\- Ils sont ici.

\- Comment tu peux le sentir alors que je ne le sens pas ? C'est moi l'alpha…

\- Peut-être Scott, mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'amitié…

\- Mais de quoi… Scott ne put finir sa phrase, il fut coupé par le bruit d'un grognement rauque.

\- Oh non, j'ai déjà entendu ce grognement… C'est des guerriers fauves ! Courrez si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre. Cria Peter, déjà loin.

Stiles courra jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouvait le nom du lycée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Derek avec Kate, il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir la suivre, mais elle le tenait fermement par le bras. Stiles la vit forcer Derek à sortir ses griffes, pour ensuite le forcer à ouvrir le passage secret. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rentrer, Stiles courut jusqu'à eux.

\- Kate ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Je vais prendre un de leur bien les plus puissants.

\- C'est le triskèle que tu veux ?

\- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que Derek m'en a parlé… Mais ce n'est pas la question, tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer dans leur coffre-fort.

\- Je m'en moque, tout ce que je veux c'est le triskèle. En plus mon sort n'a même pas fonctionné, Derek ne se souvient pas de moi !

\- Normal, tu l'as fait revenir quelques mois avant que tu ne le connaisses, et où il a connu son compagnon.

\- Tu veux dire sa compagne…

\- Non, je veux dire son compagnon. Dit Stiles en s'approchant de Derek et le collant à lui.

Kate ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, puisqu'elle hurla de colère en voyant les yeux de Derek réagir au contact de Stiles. Elle vint pour les attaquer, quand ils entendirent Scott hurler de rage. En moins de quelques secondes, Stiles et Derek courraient en direction d'où se trouvait Scott. Ils le trouvèrent étendu au sol, inconscient. Derek voyant un guerrier fauve s'approcher de la forme de Scott étendu au sol, se jeta sur la monstruosité. Il combattit pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il en vint à arrêter, à bout de force, Kate rappela les guerriers fauves. Stiles s'approcha rapidement de Derek. Cependant, ce dernier n'était plus comme il y avait quelques minutes. Non, il avait de nouveau 24 ans.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 7.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le chapitre 8. Je vous dit déjà que les évènements sont plus ou moins comme dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 4.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la saison4

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive. J'aime ta façon de me corriger. C'est vraiment super simple pour faire les corrections :)

Merci à ameliemallette1 et lilylys pour vos reviews. deb, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, pas grave si tu n'avais pas pu (ou oublier :P) de commenter, ça me fait quand même plaisir. :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Derek ! S'exclamèrent Scott et Stiles en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le susnommé, déboussolé.

\- Kate Argent est en vie, et elle t'a kidnappé pour t'enfermé dans un temple aztèque au Mexique. Par on ne sait quel moyen, elle t'a fait retrouver tes 17 ans. Mais maintenant, tu as de nouveau 24 ans. Dit Stiles, en riant nerveusement.

\- Stiles… Tu ne dis pas tout, ton cœur bat la chamade…

\- Je sais, je suis simplement nerveux de ta réaction à ce que je vais devoir te dire, ou plutôt ce dont tu vas te souvenir…

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Derek plutôt agressif

\- De ça. Stiles fit flasher ses yeux et le même phénomène qu'avec Deaton et Peter se produisit.

\- Tu… Ok, tu es un renard-garou, doublé d'un druide puissant, et tu es… Demanda Derek, plus doucement.

\- Oui, oui et… oui. Dit Stiles rougissant.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin d'une conversation tous les deux… Dit Derek dans un murmure.

\- Je sais… Dit Stiles nerveux.

Au même moment, ils entendirent le hurlement de Peter. Ils coururent vers la chambre-forte qui avait été ouverte un peu plus tôt par Kate. Peter était au sol, et il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Derek.

\- Nos bons au porteurs, ils ont tous été volés.

\- Tu veux parler de tous les bons parlant de nos biens immobiliers ?

\- Oui, ceux-là…

\- Ça veut dire que quelqu'un se traîne avec 117 millions de dollars…

\- Exactement Derek. Dit Peter en se retournant. Oh, tu as de nouveau 24 ans !

\- Oui, et je me souviens de ce que maman avait enlevé de ma mémoire.

\- Félicitation. Lui dit simplement Peter avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci. souffla Derek.

\- Pourquoi félicitation ? Demanda Scott Perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Répondit sèchement Derek.

\- Wow, ok je te préférais adolescent, au moins tu étais plus gentil…

\- Va te faire voir Scott. S'exclama Derek, blessé.

/

Le lendemain, Stiles se leva et commença à se préparer à aller en cours quand Derek entra dans sa chambre.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ça te dit de sécher les cours ce matin pour que nous allions parler chez moi ?

\- Ouais ! Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et je suis tout à toi. Finit Stiles avec clin d'œil.

\- Stiles… Dit Derek avec un avertissement dans la voix.

\- Quoi, tu es mon compagnon, et j'adore faire des conneries, tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Comme l'expression le dit : Qui aime bien, châtie bien.

\- Tais-toi, je t'attends à l'extérieur.

Stiles se dépêcha de se préparer. Il sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers Derek. Ce dernier était appuyé sur la capot de sa camaro. Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'embrasser Derek. Il fut content quand Derek lui répondit, l'attrapant par les hanches pour qu'ils soient encore plus proches qu'avant. Le baiser dura de longues minutes, assez pour que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leur tête tourne.

\- Aller, on sera mieux dans mon loft.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Une fois arrivés au loft, Derek lui demanda de s'asseoir et alla chercher quelque chose à boire. Quand il revint, Stiles remarqua rapidement que Derek était mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, visiblement tu es trop mal à l'aise pour parler, alors je vais parler, et tu m'arrêteras quand tu veux. Dit Stiles aussi sérieux que possible. J'y ai pensé longtemps, et je pense que oui, nous avons maintenant 7 ans de différence, alors peut-être que nous devrions aller plus lentement que dans le passé pour toi. Cependant, je ne veux pas que nous nous cachions des autres. Je me doute qu'au début, nous allons être mal à l'aise, mais nous sommes compagnons, et je t'aime à tel point que quand tu étais Derek adolescent il y a quelques heures et que tu ne te souvenais pas de notre première fois, j'ai eu mal, à un point, tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Stiles, arrête. Ça va j'ai compris, de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher que tu es mon compagnon, moi aussi je t'aime, et tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé autre que Peter et Cora, mais bon Cora est partie et elle est maintenant intégrée à une meute alors je ne peux plus vraiment la compter…

\- Tu te souviens de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles, ayant encore peur que Derek ne se souvienne pas de leur première nuit ''véritablement'' ensemble.

\- Oui Stiles, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Tu sais que j'ai été sur le bord de te sauter littéralement dessus quand je me suis souvenu de tout… Ma mère avait bloqué les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, alors quand tous les sentiments se sont manifestés d'un coup, j'ai à peine réussi à me contrôler, autant moi que mon loup…

\- Je t'aime. Fut tout ce que Stiles pu lui dire avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'heure suivante fut un échange de baisers entre les deux garçons. À un moment, Derek fit même une marque à Stiles, marque qui ne fut pas faite à un endroit où Stiles pourra le cacher.

\- Hum… Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'aille au lycée… Déjà que j'ai raté les cours hier pour rester avec toi. Dit Stiles, finissant chaque phrase en donnant un baiser rapide à Derek.

\- Oui, mais ça serait génial si tu pouvais rester avec moi… Dit Derek avec une supplique dans la voix.

\- Bien que tentant comme offre, je dois vraiment aller en cours.

\- C'est bon, je te dépose là-bas.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence. Une fois devant le lycée, après être passés par chez Stiles pour prendre son sac, Derek lui dit au revoir, l'embrassa rapidement et repartit au loft. Stiles commença à marcher vers le lycée quand la sonnerie annonçant le repas du midi sonna. Stiles se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre ses amis à la cafétéria.

\- Stiles ! Où est-ce que tu étais ce matin ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ?! S'exclama Lydia.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler Lydia ? Demanda Scott perplexe.

\- Cette marque qu'il a dans son cou ne te donne pas d'indice ? Demanda Malia.

\- Quoi !? S'exclama Stiles. C'était vraiment nécessaire…

\- Qui t'as fait cette marque Stiles ? Demanda la meute d'une même voix.

\- Pas vos oignons. Dit Stiles un peu trop rapidement au goût de Lydia.

\- Aller, donne nous au moins son nom… De toute façon je pensais que toi et Malia c'était quelque chose… Je devais me tromper, puisqu'elle était avec nous en cours ce matin, ELLE. Dit Lydia, analysant la réaction de Stiles.

\- Non, je ne vous dirai pas son nom. Dit Stiles fermement. La discussion est close ! Finit-il en ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de répliquer.

Le reste du midi fut ponctué de conversations qui ne duraient pas très longtemps. La cloche sonna et la meute alla en cours. Le cours d'économie passa rapidement. Le coach demanda à tous ceux qui étaient dans l'équipe l'année d'avant d'être présents à la pratique du lendemain. En chimie avec Harris, les choses ne se passèrent pas aussi bien. Directement en voyant Stiles, le professeur se mit à parler.

\- Voilà M. Stilinski qui a décidé de nous faire honneur ou devrais-je dire horreur de sa présence dans mon cours aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir Harris. Dit Stiles avec sarcasme. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il changea rapidement ses yeux de ambrés à gris, regarda Harris droit dans les yeux, et les rechangea en leur couleur ambré naturel.

\- Que… Dit Harris, qui en voyant les yeux de Stiles se rappela de cet insupportable élève qui se nommait Dylan O'Brien et qui avait fait ami-ami avec les Hale. Ok… Donc voilà le programme pour aujourd'hui…

Le cours passa lentement pour Stiles qui s'ennuyait vu qu'il avait déjà vu la matière lorsqu'il était dans le passé. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna, Stiles se dépêcha de ranger ses choses et de rentrer chez lui. En arrivant chez lui, son père n'était toujours pas là. /

À la première heure le lendemain, Stiles et Scott furent sur le terrain de lacrosse.

\- C'est qui celui-là ? Demanda Stiles, bouche-bée devant le nouveau qui était dans les buts. Il faut dire que chaque balle qui était lancée vers ses buts ne dépassait pas son bâton de crosse…

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'on a du souci à se faire pour notre place dans l'équipe…

\- On devrait peut-être aller s'entraîner un peu. Dit Stiles se précipitant vers le terrain.

Après l'entraînement Scott et Stiles allèrent voir le gardien de but super doué qui, ils l'apprirent s'appelait Liam Dunbar.

\- Salut… Liam. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé là ? Dit Stiles.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Liam visiblement perdu.

\- De ta petite démonstration, de ton petit numéro de cirque…

\- Mon numéro de cirque ? Demanda Liam de plus en plus perdu.

\- Exact, t'as rattrapé toutes les balles. Dit Stiles comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- J'étais dans les buts…

\- Oui mais il y en a aucune qui est passé, je dis bien aucune, pas une seule!

\- Oui, mais j'étais goal, vous avez déjà fait de la crosse ? Demanda Liam.

\- Tu es en première année, c'est ça ? Demanda Scott à son tour, après que Stiles est fait un bruit outragé.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas là au semestre dernier. Fit remarquer Stiles.

\- J'étais dans un lycée privé avant.

\- T'as changé de lycée ? Demanda Scott. Stiles et Scott entendirent nettement l'accélération des battements de cœur de Liam.

\- Ouais. Fit Liam nerveux. Stiles entendit le battement irrégulier quand Liam répondit.

\- En fait tu as été renvoyé c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Que j'ai été renvoyé ou pas qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Demanda Liam après avoir ri nerveusement. Je suis venu ici pour jouer à la crosse. Un ou deux bons joueurs ça peut servir…

\- Non, on a ce qui faut, on n'a pas besoin d'autre joueur. S'exclama Stiles, mais il vit venir la réplique de Scott à des années de distance.

\- Si en fait, ça serait peut-être pas mal… Dit Scott.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es si bon ? Répliqua Stiles.

\- C'est mon beau-père qui m'a appris à jouer, ça te va comme réponse ? Demanda Liam à Stiles. Ce dernier fut obligé de le croire.

\- D'accord, aller ouste va en cours. Lui ordonna Stiles. Quand il fut parti, Stiles ajouta. Et nous aussi on serait mieux d'y aller.

Le début de la journée passa rapidement. Pendant le midi, Malia rechigna par rapport au devoir de Maths qu'elle essayait de comprendre. Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller en cours, Stiles pas très loin de Malia dut la pousser pour qu'elle entre dans la classe.  
Le cours avait commencé depuis environ une demi-heure quand Stiles reçut une alerte sur son portable. « Triple homicide, enquête en cours ». Cela piqua vivement la curiosité de Stiles. Après le cours, quand Scott et Kira vinrent le rejoindre, il leur en parla.

\- Un meurtrier à la hache ? S'exclama Kira.

\- Un meurtrier à la hache qui a tué toute une famille. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Leur dit Scott.

\- Attends, quoi ?! Et comment ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ma mère me l'a dit, elle savait qu'on le verrait aux infos de toute façon.

\- Alors allons-y ! Dit Stiles.

\- Désolé Stiles, mais là on a économie, et ton père qui je te rappelle est le Shérif de la ville, ne veut pas que l'on s'en mêle… Lui dit Scott.

\- Vous ne comptez quand même pas rester ici sans rien faire ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- Peut-être que pour une fois on pourrait laisser les adultes s'en charger ? Demanda Kira.

\- En gros vous aimez mieux rester ici comme si de rien était ! Jamais rien entendu d'aussi irresponsable… Leur dit Stiles avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Stiles se dépêcha de sortir pour ne pas se faire prendre par un gardien de sécurité. Il s'installa dans sa Jeep et conduisit direction le loft de Derek. Il grimpa les escaliers en moins de 10 secondes, et cogna.

\- Stiles, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Demanda Peter en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ouais, mais j'ai plus important à faire.

\- Laisse-le rentrer Peter.

\- Tel est ton désir cher neveux. Répondit Peter avec sarcasme en laissant de la place pour que Stiles puisse entrer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui est plus important que tes cours ? Demanda Derek après l'avoir embrasser rapidement.

\- Tu as entendu parler du triple homicide?

\- Oui, Braeden est allé chercher une copie du dossier.

\- Pourquoi tu travailles avec elle ? Demanda Stiles avec la jalousie transperçant sa voix.

\- Parce qu'elle est notre seule chance pour retrouver Kate avant les Calaveras, pour pouvoir savoir ce que Kate as fait pour m'enlever mes yeux bleus.

\- Ah, je vois. C'est vrai que tes yeux sont jaunes… Je n'y avais pas porté attention.

\- En tout cas, c'est pour ça que je veux que Braeden attrape Kate.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à être jaloux?

\- Elle est quand même belle, donc oui je me fais du souci…

\- Peut-être qu'elle est belle, mais même la plus belle fille ou le plus bel homme du monde ne peut rivaliser avec le pouvoir et la force d'un lien entre compagnons. Et ça Stiles, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne…

\- Tu as raison.

Ils arrêtèrent la conversation là, se trouvant eux-mêmes bêtement mignons. Après cela, ils attendirent que Braeden revienne. Cela prit encore environ une demi-heure.

\- Hey, j'ai pu… Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin fait ici !? Demanda Braeden presque agressivement.

\- Le gamin est là pour aider. Lui répondit Stiles plutôt rudement. Derek voyant l'énervement de son compagnon, s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

\- Braeden, tout ce que tu nous diras, il le saura, alors parle. Lui dit Peter.

\- Ok… Alors, comme dit dans les nouvelles, un homme a assassiné une famille complète à la hache. Il y a eu un survivant de l'attaque, Sean, mais il est traumatisé, et ne veut pas parler. L'homme qui a asséné les coups n'était pas un être surnaturel, mais il était fort, vraiment fort et acharné.

\- Je peux voir les photos de la scène de crime ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Moi-même je risque de faire des cauchemars. C'est laid, vraiment horrible. Lui dit Braeden comme avertissement.

\- Je m'en fiche, en voyant la scène, je peux analyser la façon dont il s'y ait pris, et par qui il a commencé. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Braeden, ne le croyant pas vraiment.

\- Aller. Dit Stiles en lui prenant le dossier des mains.

Stiles regarda les photographies, et grimaça. C'est vrai que c'était un massacre. En regardant les photos, Stiles sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas avec un motif personnel que la personne avait tué cette famille. Un sentiment froid émanait de la scène, comme si l'homme (ce ne pouvait pas être une femme, pas avec la force qu'il a fallu) ne voulait que tuer, sans réel motif derrière. Stiles réfléchissait rapidement. La famille avait l'air normale, mais peut-être qu'elle cachait quelque chose qui aurait donné une raison à quelqu'un pour les tuer. Ou alors c'était pour de l'argent, avec encore le même motif, un secret entourant la famille.

\- Je pense que le tueur les a tués pour de l'argent. Finit par dire Stiles.

\- Et comment peux-tu dire cela ? Demanda Braeden sceptique.

\- Cette famille a été tuée avec froideur, je veux dire plus que si quelqu'un les avait tués par vengeance. Ils ont l'air normaux, mais je suis presque sûr que si on fouille plus profondément, ils cachaient quelque chose. Je pense qu'on les a tués à cause de ce secret, peu importe ce que c'est. Le fait que les corps n'aient pas été bougés, et que Sean ait eu une chance de s'enfuir me dit que le tueur a pris son temps, et surtout que ça ne le dérangeait pas de se salir, vu l'état de la scène de crime.

\- Ta théorie se tient, maintenant reste plus qu'à confirmer. Dit Derek, impressionné, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Stiles à l'œuvre.

\- Désolé, ce sera sans moi, j'ai une pratique de crosse dans moins de trois quart d'heure. Dit Stiles, embrassant rapidement Derek et sortant du loft.

/

Une fois rendu au lycée, Stiles se dépêcha de se changer, et attendit que Scott arrive. Quand il fut enfin là, il lui conta ce qu'il avait appris.

\- D'où sors-tu toutes ses informations, ce n'est pas comme si ton père avait pu te donner les informations.

\- Je sais, je suis allé chez Derek, et Braeden avait été chercher le dossier au poste.

\- Oh, alors, est-ce que c'était aussi horrible que ce que m'a dit ma mère?

\- C'était simplement horrible.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du coach.

\- Je vous rappelle que ce test de sélection est ouvert à tous, c'est clair ? Et tous les postes sont à pourvoir. Cette saison sera placée sous le signe du renouveau. Jackson n'est plus là, Lahey n'est plus là, Greenberg le seul dont j'aurais voulu être débarrassé a redoublé, à nouveau. Alors, SUR LE TERRAIN et que ça saute ! Termina le coach en entrant dans son bureau.

Stiles vit Scott se diriger vers le coach, Stiles savait que ce dernier voulait vraiment garder sa place dans l'équipe, et quand il entendit lui-même le coach dire que tous les postes étaient libres, Stiles espéra que Scott gardera sa place. En voyant aussi le sourire satisfait de Liam quand ce dernier entendit que la place de capitaine de Scott pouvait être prise mit Stiles en colère.

L'entraînement commença. Le coach leur fit faire des exercices d'habilité, de conditionnement physique et de la course. Au début, Stiles ne sut pas s'il devait faire semblant d'être aussi nul qu'avant, ou s'il devait montrer qu'il s'était amélioré à la course. Il décida de courir comme ça lui viendrait. Ce qui au final lui fit terminer sa course en même temps que Scott.

\- Qui a fini en premier ? Demanda Stiles, n'ayant pas vraiment porté attention à autre chose qu'à la sensation de courir.

\- Devine… Lui dit simplement Scott en pointant en direction de Liam qui n'étant pas essoufflé faisait des pompes.

\- Ok, ce mec n'est pas humain, ça doit être un être surnaturel… Dit Stiles, légèrement frustré que Liam est mieux fait que lui, alors qu'il était maintenant un renard-garou.

\- Je crois qu'il est juste super fort, Stiles…

Après la course, le coach leur demanda de se mettre en ligne devant les buts, et d'essayer de faire des buts. Au début, Stiles se dit qu'il n'allait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, pour être juste, mais en voyant qu'il était nul et que tout le monde riait de lui, il décida de mettre ses pouvoirs en action. Scott fit la même chose que lui quand ils virent que Liam ne ratait aucun de ses lancés. Quand le coach décida de les mettre devant les buts en défenseurs, ils décidèrent de mettre les bouchées doubles. Les première personnes qui essayèrent de passer devant eux n'eurent aucune chance. Cependant, quand Liam essaya et réussit, cela les fit chier. Scott, ayant vraiment peur pour sa place dans l'équipe, quand Malia paria 10$ que Scott et Stiles ne le feraient pas passer, Scott fit une bourde en envoyant Liam au sol. Scott, Stiles et Malia entendirent distinctement l'os se fendre. En réalisant sa connerie, Scott courra vers Liam et le prit par les épaules. Lui et Stiles l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire avec exactitude, mais je pense que l'os est fracturé, on va devoir t'amener à l'hôpital Liam. Dit l'infirmière de l'école.

\- On va t'y amener, ma mère y travail. Dit Scott.

\- Laisse-nous le temps de nous changer, et on va te reconduire là-bas. Rajouta Stiles.

Pour ne pas laisser Liam seul, Stiles attendit avec ce dernier le temps que Scott aille se changer. Stiles se sentant mal pour Liam et surtout sachant le regret de Scott décida de parler à Liam.

\- Est-ce que tu en veux à Scott pour ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est sûr que je trouve ça dommage de mettre fait mal, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il a fait cela parce qu'il avait peur pour sa place de capitaine, n'est-ce pas…

\- Oui, disons que Scott s'est vraiment battu fort pour avoir sa place dans l'équipe, et être capitaine lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a enduré avant d'en arriver là.

\- Je comprends, il n'y a pas de souci. Si c'est lui le capitaine cette année, je ferai juste attention pour être une vraie terreur pour me venger. Lui dit Liam souriant.

\- J'approuve à cent pour cent ! S'exclama Stiles, aimant bien Liam finalement.

Au même moment Scott arriva. Stiles ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea rapidement vers les vestiaires. Il remettait son chandail quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Rapidement il se retourna et sursauta.

\- Danny !

\- Hey Stiles. Dit ce dernier, visiblement gêné.

\- Tu voulais me parler?

\- Hum… Oui, en fait c'était pour te parler de quelque chose que je t'ai vu faire…

\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour titiller assez ta curiosité pour que tu veuilles me parler? Demanda Stiles, curieux de savoir. Il vit Danny hésiter.

\- Je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais gay…

\- Hum… Ok… Oui c'est vrai… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu le devines, alors que Scott lui-même ne le remarque pas ?

\- Je pense que tu rentrais chez toi, c'était il y a deux ou trois jours, tu marchais avec un autre garçon, et plusieurs fois je vous ai vus vous arrêter pour vous embrasser…

\- Oh, d'accord… Ouais, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un nous avait vu…

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Danny, visiblement curieux d'en savoir plus. Il faut dire que Stiles était la première personne au lycée à être de son âge et dans son équipe de crosse.

\- 3 mois, peut-être plus… Disons que c'est un peu compliqué.

\- D'accord, je voulais juste demander, et te dire que si tu as besoin de conseil, pour n'importe quoi, je serais content d'y répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de questions auxquelles tu pourrais répondre…

\- Vous avez franchi le pas, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça aussi le suçon dans ton cou ? Lui demanda Danny avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je… hum… Oui, c'est vrai… Dit Stiles devenant rouge. Hum… Alors ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas notre conversation, mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller conduire à l'hôpital…

\- Pas de problème, et je suis content pour toi Stiles. Vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble.

Stiles se sauva rapidement, pas vraiment à l'aise de parler de sa relation avec Derek devant une personne n'étant pas dans la meute. Une fois à l'infirmerie, ils se dirigèrent relativement lentement vers la Jeep de Stiles. Une fois devant l'hôpital, Stiles vint pour stationner sa Jeep pour rentrer avec Scott quand il entendit le cri de Lydia.

\- Je te le laisse, je vais voir ce qui se passe avec Lydia. Dit Stiles à Scott.

\- D'accord, appelle-moi quand tu sais ce qui se passe.

\- Promis.

Stiles partit en quatrième vitesse. Il traça rapidement le GPS de Lydia et alla la retrouver. Il remarqua qu'elle était dans la maison où le meurtre de la famille s'était passé. Quand il arriva là-bas, il se dépêcha d'aller prendre Lydia dans ses bras. Cette dernière était avec l'adjoint de son père et elle tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Lyds, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il y a des cadavres, beaucoup de cadavres dans la cave. Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient humain…

\- Je dois appeler Scott, le fils est à l'hôpital où travaille sa mère.

Stiles passa rapidement l'appelle. Stiles demanda à Lydia si elle voulait venir avec lui, mais l'adjoint de son père lui dit qu'il la ramènerait chez elle.

\- Au fait Stiles, comment as-tu retrouvé ton amie aussi rapidement? Demanda Parrish.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un texto…

\- Je ne te crois pas, mais ça va aller. Va où tu dois aller.

Stiles se souvint que Malia devait venir chez lui pour qu'il l'aide à réviser en Maths.

/

\- Comment vous faites pour comprendre les Maths, c'est du chinois pour moi… S'exclama Malia.

\- On se fie aux notes de Lydia.

\- Ouais, mais alors donne-moi des cours pour comprendre les notes de Lydia…

Stiles prit les notes de cours que Lydia avait laissé à Malia. Il feuilleta pendant quelques secondes quand il tomba sur plusieurs pages remplies de symboles. Au début il ne comprit pas ce que c'était, mais après un moment il comprit que c'était un code informatique. Il laissa le code de côté et alla chercher son portable.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pense que les pouvoirs de banshee de Lydia se sont manifestés quand elle écrivait les notes qu'elle t'a données. Alors je vais les rentrer dans mon ordinateur et voir le résultat.

Cela lui prit un petit moment. Quand il eut fini, un rectangle lui demanda un mot de passe. Ne l'ayant pas, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Scott l'appela.

\- Stiles ! Viens chez moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide… Lui dit Scott paniqué.

\- D'accord, j'arrive. Stiles raccrocha rapidement et se tourna vers Malia. Je suis désolé, mais je dois aller chez Scott.

\- D'accord, Vas-y.

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller chez Scott. En route, il se dit pour lui-même que sa journée n'avait été que ça, se dépêcher d'aller d'un endroit à un autre. Rapidement, il fut chez Scott. En entrant, il entendit une plainte étouffée. Décidant de ne pas s'occuper de Scott, il suivit le bruit. Ce dernier l'amena dans la salle de bain de son ami. C'est là qu'il vit Liam, avec une grande et profonde morsure au bras.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 8.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà le chapitre 9. Un premier membre de la meute apprend la relation de Stiles et Derek.

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

Merci à Wm2 pour ton review, je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic. :P

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- Scott ! S'exclama Stiles qui entendit des pas de course dans les escaliers.

\- Hum… Ouais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi…

\- Tu l'as mordu !

\- Je n'avais pas le choix… C'était soit ça, soit il tombait du toit de l'hôpital…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le toit de l'hôpital ?!

\- Sean qui était un wendigo a attaqué ma mère, et ensuite il s'en ait pris à Liam, ce dernier s'est enfui, mais Sean l'a suivi jusqu'au toit et l'a pris en ''otage''. Quand j'ai voulu les approcher, Sean menaçait de blesser Liam, je l'ai attaqué et Liam était proche de tomber. Je le retenais par le bras, mais quand il a lâché, je l'ai mordu pour pouvoir le retenir… Lui expliqua Scott, faisant se diffuser dans la pièce une intense odeur de culpabilité.

\- Ok, le mordre je comprends, mais le kidnapper et l'attacher dans ta baignoire… Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda Stiles, plutôt découragé de son meilleur ami.

\- J'ai paniqué… Lui répondit Scott contrit. Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Lui parler serait déjà une bonne idée… Cependant, c'est moi qui lui parle.

\- D'accord, c'est peut-être mieux…

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, maintenant, va en bas !

\- Hé ! C'est moi qui suis censé être l'alpha…

Stiles ne l'écouta pas. Il prit une chaise, la plaça dans le milieu de la chambre de Scott, face au lit et alla chercher Liam. Il le prit en princesse et alla le déposer sur la chaise.

\- Alors Liam, si je t'enlève l'adhésif de sur la bouche, tu promets de ne pas crier ? Lui demanda Stiles. Liam hocha vivement de la tête. Stiles prit soin d'arracher rapidement l'adhésif et de prendre la légère douleur que ressentit Liam quand il le fit.

\- Comment ? Demanda Liam. Stiles sut qu'il parlait de la douleur.

\- C'est une capacité que les polymorphes ont, autre que les wendigos qui eux ne font que tuer… Je t'ai simplement enlevé ta douleur, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas humain toi et Scott.

\- Ce qui se passe, c'est que mon loup-garou 'Alpha' de meilleur ami t'a mordu. Oui, je ne me suis pas trompé, Scott et vraiment un loup-garou.

\- Ok… Et toi, tu es quoi ? Demanda Liam, ne le croyant pas mais voulant savoir ce qu'il dirait.

\- Un renard-garou. Et un druide, mais ça, ce n'est pas important.

\- Et pourquoi je te croirais ? Lui dit Liam.

\- Tu veux des preuves ? Demanda Stiles, content de pouvoir impressionner Liam.

\- Ouais… Dit Liam sceptique.

\- Si tu veux. Lui dit Stiles, se transformant en renard pour ensuite reprendre sa forme normale.

Ensuite, regardant Liam et levant ses deux mains en l'air pour prouver à Liam qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il se concentra sur les liens adhésifs de Liam et les défit.

\- Wow… C'est génial ! Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi je suis ici…

\- En fait, Scott est un loup-garou spécial. C'est un alpha, et seul un alpha peut mordre un humain pour que ce dernier se transforme en loup-garou. Habituellement, la personne se faisant mordre se fait soit attaquer ou bien elle est consentante pour la morsure. Mais dans ton cas, ce n'est pas l'un de ces cas. En fait, comme tu dois l'avoir compris par toi-même, si Scott ne t'avait pas mordu, tu serais mort, écrasé au sol devant l'hôpital.

\- Je vais devenir un loup-garou ? Demanda Liam avec une once de peur dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolé, mais oui.

\- Je… J'ai déjà des problèmes avec ma famille, s'ils l'apprennent, ils me verront encore plus comme un monstre… Dit Liam, dépité et proche des larmes.

\- C'est par rapport à ton renvoi de ton ancien lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que… Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Tu dois bien avoir fait quelque chose pour que ta famille n'ait pas une bonne estime de toi… Donc j'avais le choix entre le fait que tu étais un vrai emmerdeur de première, ou que quelque chose s'était mal passé dans ton ancien lycée et c'est pour ça que tu t'étais fait renvoyé.

\- Tu es brillant… Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Tu dois connaître plein de choses sur beaucoup de personnes avec ton intelligence…

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, mais jusqu'à l'été dernier, je souffrais de TDAH et je n'étais pas capable de bien me concentrer, mon cerveau traitait trop d'informations en même temps. Lui confia Stiles. Se rendant compte qu'il s'éloignait de la conversation, il reprit. Bref, c'est bien pour ça que tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Oui, j'ai un TEI… Je me suis fait renvoyer parce que j'ai peut-être fracassé la voiture d'un de mes profs…

\- Merde… Tu as un trouble explosif intermittent… Je me doute que tu ne prends pas tes médicaments…

\- Ouais, ils me font me sentir toujours fatigué, je ne pouvais pas jouer à la crosse quand je les prenais, alors j'ai arrêté de les prendre.

\- D'accord, Liam je ne te mentirai pas. Il y a deux possibilités maintenant que tu as été mordu. La première est que tu mourras, mais cette possibilité est très mince. La seconde est que tu te transformeras et je te le dit tout de suite, il faudra vraiment que tu prennes tes médicaments pour ton TEI. Ne t'inquiète cependant pas, ton corps va être plus fort, donc tu ressentiras moins la fatigue.

\- D'accord je commencerai à les prendre quand je serai sûr d'être un loup-garou.

\- Tu devrais déjà le savoir demain. Et moi et Scott aussi. Aller, rentre chez toi et on se voit demain au lycée. Finit par dire Stiles en le guidant vers l'entrée de la maison de Scott.

\- Tu m'en diras plus sur les loups garous ?

\- Tu vas en devenir un, je n'aurai pas vraiment le choix…

Liam quitta la maison avec un air un peu perdu, et surtout inquiet. Lorsque Stiles fut sûr qu'il était partit, il se tourna vers Scott.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda Scott avec appréhension.

\- Plutôt bien Scott, mais tu n'as pas choisi de faire ton premier bêta avec un garçon facile à gérer…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a des problèmes pour contenir sa colère, tu as pratiquement une bombe à retardement comme bêta…

\- Tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui m'as aidé lors de mes premières pleine lune.

\- Oui Scott, mais tu n'étais pas trop problématique sauf pour ton instinct, Liam lui devra contrôler son instinct ET son problème de colère…

\- On est dans la merde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu, mais c'est notre quotidien maintenant… Et de toute façon, tu pourras toujours avoir l'aide de Derek…

\- Ouais, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

/

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva au lycée plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Il chercha rapidement Liam. Ce dernier arriva en courant et se dirigea vers un garçon que Stiles ne connaissait pas. Se rapprochant un peu, Stiles écouta leur conversation.

\- Salut, pourquoi t'étais pas dans le bus ? Demanda le garçon.

\- J'ai couru…

\- T'as couru 5 bornes jusqu'au lycée… Demanda le garçon incrédule.

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas couru tout le temps.

\- J'imagine que ta jambe va mieux… Et t'as fait quoi à ton bras ? Demanda le garçon semblant vraiment curieux.

À ce moment-là, Liam sembla être proche de faire un malaise. Stiles s'approcha rapidement de lui.

\- Hey, Liam. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, viens avec moi. Dit Stiles attrapant Liam par le bras et ne laissant pas le temps aux garçons de réagir.

\- On se voit en cours Mason. S'exclama Liam laissant Stiles l'amener dans une salle de cours abandonnée.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien… Lui dit Stiles.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ma tête a tourné pendant quelques secondes mais là ça va.

\- D'accord, tu peux me montrer ton bras s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Ouais. Liam fit ce que Stiles lui demanda. Son bras était immaculé, comme si rien ne c'était passé le soir d'avant.

\- Eh bien… Liam je t'annonce que tu es définitivement un loup-garou. Bienvenu dans la meute.

\- Je suppose que je dois dire merci ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je t'aime bien, alors je suis content que tu sois comme nous maintenant. Ça ne va pas être facile au début, mais tu devrais t'y habituer rapidement.

\- On doit aller en cours Stiles…

\- Aller sauve toi.

\- À tout à l'heure…

/

\- Je ne partage pas la cave de Lydia ! S'exclama Malia.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé, on peut le mettre dans le hangar à bateaux, il y a des poutres qui pourront être assez solide pour retenir Liam. Dit Stiles, ne voulant pas enfermer Liam.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait faire l'affaire. Malia, tu essaieras aussi de ne pas trop massacrer les murs de la cave, ma mère l'a remarqué… Comment on fait pour le faire venir ? Dit Lydia.

\- Il a confiance en moi, je peux lui en parler.

\- Parfait, on fait ça pendant la pause de ce midi.

/

Pendant le midi, Stiles se prit un repas à la cafétéria et se dirigea vers où Liam était assis.

\- Salut Liam.

\- Hey Stiles, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Scott?

\- Lydia fait une petite réunion ce soir, et moi et les autres on se demandait si tu pouvais venir, c'est vraiment important… Lui dit Stiles en lui lançant un regard qu'il espérait que Liam comprendrait.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, je suis désolé si tu avais quelque chose de prévu, mais faudra annuler.

\- D'accord. Liam semblait un peu déçu en regardant Mason.

\- Dis-moi Liam, depuis quand es-tu ami avec des dernières années ? Demanda Mason.

Au même moment le cellulaire de Stiles sonna.

\- Alors Sourwolf, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles au lycée ?

\- ...

\- Quoi ! Peter s'est fait attaquer par qui ?

\- …

\- Le même que celui qui a tué la famille de Sean ?

\- …

\- Vous savez à quoi il ressemble ?

\- …

\- Quoi ?! Et comment Peter peut savoir que tu seras le prochain ?

\- …

\- Si je comprends bien, un homme sans bouche équipé avec du matériel militaire a voulu tuer Peter avec de l'aconit?

\- …

\- D'accord Sourwolf, fait attention à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

Stiles raccrocha et quand il regarda autour de lui, plusieurs personnes le regardaient.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'attaque et de meurtre ? Demanda Liam.

\- Hum… C'est une longue histoire… Dit Stiles mal à l'aise.

\- Et c'est quoi ce surnom, Sourwolf ?

\- Hum… C'est pour une autre personne de notre groupe d'amis… Dit Stiles rougissant, parce que ce n'était que lui qui pouvait dire le surnom de Derek.

\- Oh, tu rougis. Tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon ? Demanda Mason, visiblement dragueur.

\- Désolé pour toi Mason, mais je suis déjà pris. Dit Stiles qui le regretta quand il entendit la meute s'étouffer de surprise. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous en parle. Souffla Stiles pour que les loups garous l'écoutant puissent l'entendre.

\- Elle est mignonne au moins ? Demanda Mason.

\- Hum… Disons que je le trouve plutôt mignon. Dit Stiles en rougissant encore plus.

\- Le ? Alors tu es avec un garçon ? Demanda Mason, visiblement surpris et un peu déçu d'avoir raté sa chance.

\- Hum ouais, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- D'accord, alors ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es avec lui ?

\- Pas vraiment, ça doit faire un peu plus de 3 mois.

\- Cet été alors. Génial, je me sens moins seul maintenant. Lui dit Mason semblant vraiment être soulagé de ne pas être le seul qui aimait mieux les garçons.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul, Danny Mahealani dans l'équipe de crosse aussi est homosexuel.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, il l'est ouvertement en plus.

\- D'accord, merci. Lui dit Mason en souriant.

\- Aller, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller retrouver Scott. Liam, je t'emmène là-bas. On partira ensemble de l'école comme ça tu n'auras pas à prendre le bus.

\- Merci Stiles. Lui dit Liam en souriant.

/

À la fin des cours, Stiles attendit Liam devant de l'école. Il attendit pendant près de 10 minutes. Quand, enfin, ce dernier sortit, Stiles le vit courir vers lui. Ils montèrent rapidement dans la Jeep de Stiles.

\- Hey, désolé j'ai été retenu par le professeur.

\- Pas de problème, alors on passe chez toi pour que tu te changes, et après on va chez moi.

\- D'accord, à quel heure commence la réunion ?

\- Ah, tu ne m'as pas compris ce midi… Ce n'est pas vraiment une réunion, c'est plutôt vous préparer pour la pleine lune, tu sais celle qu'il y a ce soir…

\- Quoi ?! C'est ce soir la pleine lune ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que l'on s'en va au chalet de la grand-mère de Lydia, il est loin dans la forêt alors il ne risque pas d'y avoir de problème.

\- Tu as dit vous préparer, tu parlais de qui ?

\- De toi et Malia. Moi je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec les pleine lune, et Scott en est un depuis presque 3 ans alors ça fait depuis longtemps qu'il sait se contrôler.

\- D'accord…

Le reste du trajet se fit avec Liam donnant les indications d'où il habite à Stiles. Après une demi-heure, ils furent chez Liam.

\- Je t'attends ici. Je te conseille de prendre des vêtements auxquels tu ne tiens pas trop, parce que les griffes font des ravages sur vos vêtements…

\- Hum… Ok.

\- Je te laisse 10 minutes. Aller hop !

Stiles vit Liam courir jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois sûr qu'il était en haut et occupé, Stiles appela Derek.

\- Hey, Stiles, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça roule Sourwolf. Toi ?

\- Tout va bien, mais je suis un peu frustré de te savoir loin de moi lors de la pleine lune…

\- Au pire vient, je ne crois pas que ça va vraiment déranger Lydia. En plus ton aide ne serait pas de refus. Scott a mordu un garçon de première année et ce dernier souffre de TEI…

\- Ok, je viens. Vous allez où ?

\- Au chalet de la grand-mère de Lydia.

\- D'accord, je suis au poste avec ton père, Parrish a trouvé un moyen de tracer l'adresse IP du tueur.

\- D'accord, on doit être là-bas avant 20 heures. Je passe te chercher au loft dans 2 heures.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- Bye Sourwolf.

Juste au moment où Stiles raccrocha, il entendit Liam ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et descendre le rejoindre.

\- Alors, prêt ?

\- Ouais…

\- On va passer prendre quelqu'un avant de partir pour le chalet.

Ils montèrent rapidement dans la Jeep de Stiles. Une fois rendus chez Stiles, Liam attendit moins de 3 minutes avant que Stiles ne revienne changé. Ensuite ils repartirent. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le loft de Derek.

\- Reste là, je vais avertir que nous sommes arrivés.

\- Dépêche, je ne me sens pas super bien…

\- Ok, ok je me dépêche.

Stiles prit ses clés et se précipita vers le loft. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, Stiles cherche rapidement Derek. Ce dernier était dans sa chambre et quand Stiles entra, Derek changeait son chandail.

\- Salut. Dit Derek toujours dos à Stiles tout en finissant de mettre son chandail.

\- Hey. Dit Stiles s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai des nouvelles sur le meurtrier qui a attaqué Peter. Dit Derek une fois le baiser terminé.

\- J'en suis heureux, mais on pourrait en parler en route, parce que là, j'ai un bêta souffrant de trouble explosif intermittent dans ma Jeep…

\- D'accord, allons-y. Dit Derek en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de prendre la main de Stiles et de le tirer à l'extérieur.

Une fois à l'entrée du loft, Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et se dirigea vers la Jeep. Il fit sortir Liam pour que ce dernier aille se mettre à l'arrière de la Jeep. Stiles secouant la tête alla les rejoindre.

\- Aller, il faut y aller si on ne veut pas faire attendre les autres.

\- Pourquoi je suis obligé d'être à l'arrière ?

\- Parce que tu es le plus jeune. Lui répondit Stiles avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment plus vieux que lui Stiles…

\- Oh tais-toi Sourwolf, sinon je te traite de vieux…

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Tu veux essayer ? Dit Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Non, je crois que je n'aime mieux pas.

\- Vous avez finis oui… Il faut y aller…

\- Oui, oui… Dit Stiles en soupirant.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Stiles et Derek ne voulant pas que Liam comprenne qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Liam, parce qu'il était plutôt intimidé par Derek.

\- Oh fait, tu m'as dit que vous aviez des nouvelles grâce à Parrish…

\- Oui, le tueur est en fait un tueur à gages. Il est employé par quelqu'un se faisant appeler le bienfaiteur. Le tueur à gages sans bouche (appelé le muet) utilise du matériel militaire, une hache appelée tomahawk et un gant avec un clavier pour pouvoir communiquer. C'est un certain bienfaiteur qui le paie.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera le seul à essayer de tuer des êtres surnaturels…

\- J'espère simplement que tu aies tort… Dit Derek.

\- Moi aussi Sourwolf, moi aussi…

Quand ils arrivèrent au chalet, Scott, Kira, Lydia et Malia étaient déjà là. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, et la lune était déjà levée. Stiles en regardant Liam trouva qu'il était plutôt crispé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Derek est là ? Demanda Scott.

\- J'ai pensé qu'une personne de plus ne ferait pas de mal… Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Surtout avec le TEI de Liam… Dit Derek.

\- Bon d'accord, on devrait se dépêcher, la lune est déjà haute, les effets devraient bientôt se faire sentir par Liam et Malia. Dit Scott. Comme pour lui donner raison, Malia se transforma en sa forme bêta.

\- Wow, elle est un loup-garou ? Demanda Liam curieux.

\- Non, je suis un coyote-garou ! Dit Malia avec la voix rendue animale.

\- Ok ! Je vais passer la pleine lune où ?

\- Dans le hangar à bateaux. Lui dit Scott.

\- Est-ce que Stiles va être là ?

\- Non, il va être dans la cave de la maison avec Malia. Dit Kira. Mais moi et Scott nous serons avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu dois aller avec elle ? Demanda Liam en ignorant la dernière phrase de Kira.

\- Tu dois t'habituer à Scott, c'est ton Alpha. Et Kira est sa copine alors tu dois aussi t'habituer à elle.

\- Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi…

\- Désolé, mais si je viens avec toi et que tu me prends pour un Alpha, ce sera carrément une trahison envers Scott… Alors je ne peux pas, mais demain quand tout sera de nouveau normal, je serai là.

\- D'accord… Dit Liam déçu. Il commençait à prendre Stiles comme un grand frère.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là en cas de problème de toute façon.

\- D'accord. Dit Liam toujours déçu mais rassuré.

Stiles entra dans la maison suivit de Lydia, Malia et Derek. Avec l'équipement pour attacher Malia en main, il fit signe à Malia de descendre avec lui. Il la laissa s'installer le plus confortablement possible avant de lui attacher les poignets.

\- Est-ce que c'est trop serré ?

\- Plus fort. Dit Malia dans un grognement.

\- D'accord ! S'exclama Stiles en serrant les bracelets plus forts.

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Non, de toute façon je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas.

\- Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de t'arracher la peau, de sentir tes os craquer sous mes doigts. À cela, Derek qui était descendu avec eux grogna.

\- Du calme Sourwolf. Dit Stiles se tournant vers Derek. Il se tourna vers Malia avant de continuer. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, tu n'es pas la première à me dire ça…

\- Stiles… Grognèrent Derek et Malia d'une même voix.

\- Ok, ok je me tais.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Malia qui était maintenant totalement sous l'effet de la pleine lune se battait avec ses chaînes pour pouvoir se libérer. Ayant eu à supporter plusieurs pleine lune déjà, les chaînes cédèrent sous la force de Malia. Cette dernière se jeta sur Stiles. Stiles l'ayant vu venir, la laissa s'approcher avant de rapidement la prendre par le coup pour la jeter sur le sol.

\- Désolé Malia, mais je n'avais pas le choix… Dit Stiles à la forme inconsciente étendue sur le sol.

\- Tu es toujours aussi rapide Stiles.

\- Je sais Sourwolf, mais pour moi ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je t'ai vu dans le passé, pas sept ans…

\- Ouais, je sais. Dit Derek en s'approchant de Stiles. Je n'avais pas de souvenir de toi, mais pourtant pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours ressenti un vide à l'intérieur, maintenant je sais pourquoi… On m'avait enlevé les souvenirs de mon compagnon. Finit Derek embrassant Stiles plutôt durement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, ne portant pas vraiment attention à Malia. Manquant d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent.

\- Hum… J'adore quand tu m'embrasses comme ça. Dit Stiles la voix chargée de désir.

\- Et moi j'adore t'embrasser comme ça. Dit Derek, la voix plus rauque qu'habituellement.

\- Que… Ouah, ça pue le désir… Dit Malia en se réveillant. Réalisant de qui venait l'odeur, elle regarda alternativement Stiles et Derek.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 9.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	11. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

Chapitre 10

\- Oups… Dit Stiles, pas vraiment déranger par le fait que Malia les ait découverts.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, ça te pose un problème ? Demanda sèchement Derek.

\- Non, vous êtes sexy ensemble. Leur dit Malia, maintenant plus ou moins maître d'elle-même sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Tu vas en parler aux autres ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Vous voulez que j'en parle aux autres ?

\- On aimerait mieux garder ça pour nous pour le moment… Dit Stiles timidement.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voudriez vous cacher…

\- Tu n'as pas la même façon de penser que les autres. Tu penses avec ton instinct tandis que les autres pensent avec les morales de la société. Lui rappela Derek.

\- Vous êtes compagnons ?

\- Oui. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres ne vous accepteraient pas.

Un silence tranquille se posa dans la pièce laissant un moment à Stiles et Derek pour réaliser ce que Malia venait de dire. Stiles fut le premier à réaliser.

\- Elle nous accepte. Dit Stiles avec un sourire, ses yeux flashant de joie. Comme à chaque fois que Stiles faisait cela, les yeux de Derek suivirent.

\- Oui, reste plus qu'à savoir si le reste de la meute sera de son avis… Dit Derek, avec un petit sourire.

Malia les regardait agir ensemble, et quand elle vit les yeux de Stiles, elle poussa un petit cri.

\- Stiles… Tu n'es plus humain ?! S'exclama Malia.

\- Hum… Non, je ne le suis plus.

\- C'est pour ça que tu sens toujours aussi intensément le renard ?

\- Oui, je suis un renard-garou.

\- Mais tu as une aura autour de toi, c'est comme si tu avais une bulle de pouvoir tournant autour de toi…

\- Ça doit être ses pouvoirs de druide que tu ressens. Lui dit Derek.

\- Il est aussi un druide ?! Alors Kitsune, le renard qui te suis tout le temps…

\- Oui, c'est mon familier, mais ce n'est pas si important.

\- Oh si Stiles, c'est important. Tu es aussi puissant que Scott, voir même plus… Lui dit Malia.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d'être puissant, tout ce qui m'importe c'est votre sécurité, celle de chaque membre de la meute.

\- On avait compris cela depuis longtemps… Dit Derek.

À ce moment-là, Lydia et Kira arrivèrent en courant.

\- Lydia a trouvé la clé pour le code, c'était 'Allison'… La clé débloquait une liste, cette liste contient les noms de toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills. Mais, il nous faut un autre code pour débloquer la partie suivante de la liste.

\- D'accord… Lydia, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Stiles inquiet.

\- Comment je pourrais bien aller alors que le nom de ma meilleure amie était la clé pour débloquer une liste noire ? Demanda Lydia près d'une crise de panique.

\- D'accord, calme-toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, ça l'est autant pour nous. Est-ce que tu as un moyen pour trouver l'autre ou les autres clés ? Demanda Stiles, essayant d'éviter une crise.

\- Non, je ne sais toujours pas comment fonctionne mon pouvoir…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera bien ce que c'est un autre jour. Lui dit-il calmement.

\- Au fait Stiles, Scott a peut-être un problème avec Liam… Dit Kira.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Stiles avec empressement.

\- Dans les bois. Liam s'est débarrassé des chaînes qui le retenaient à une poutre.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Il courut rapidement jusqu'au hangar à bateaux. Une fois rendu là-bas, il essaya de capter l'odeur de Liam. Une fois fait, il la suivit. Il s'enfonça plus ou moins profondément dans le bois. Après quelques minutes à pister Liam, il finit par le trouver à genou, se tenant la tête dans les mains. En regardant la scène, Stiles comprit que Chris était présent. Stiles regarda autour de lui et cela lui prit un moment avant de finalement voir Chris. Ce dernier regardait Liam avec fascination. Reportant son attention sur Liam, il comprit que Chris avait fait ça pour aider Scott, et aussi pour que Scott puisse parler à son bêta. Stiles n'aimait pas voir Liam souffrir, mais ce n'était que temporairement qu'il aurait mal aux oreilles.

\- Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Demanda Liam.

\- Exactement ce qui m'est arrivé. Lui dit Scott sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas leur dire, ma mère, mon beau-père, je ne peux pas encore leur faire ça…

\- Comment ça encore ?

\- J'ai été viré de mon lycée et je le méritais. Dit Liam en sanglotant. Je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont ils m'ont regardé quand ils ont su et vu ce que j'avais fait à cette voiture.

\- Liam, ça va aller. Dit Scott.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas me voir comme ça… comme… comme…

\- Comme un monstre ? Termina Scott en questionnant Liam qui hocha légèrement de la tête.

\- Oui, comme un monstre…

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre… Tu es un loup-garou… Comme moi. Dit Scott après s'être levé pour se tenir droit et fier devant Liam.

Quand ce dernier leva finalement la tête, Scott fit flasher ses yeux rouges d'alpha.

\- Sais-tu comment on fait pour devenir un alpha ?

\- Non… Comment ?

\- Il y a trois possibilité. La première, c'est lorsqu'un alpha lègue son pouvoir à un autre loup-garou. La deuxième, c'est de prendre le pouvoir d'alpha par la force, en tuant l'alpha. Et la troisième, la façon beaucoup plus rare, c'est quand un loup-garou, bêta ou oméga devient alpha par la seule force de son caractère. Je le suis devenu de la troisième façon, et je le suis devenu parce que je n'avais jamais tué personne.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te contrôles ?

\- Avec un ancrage, quelque chose qui t'ancre dans la réalité, qui t'aide à contrôler ton instinct.

\- C'est quoi ton ancrage ?

\- Moi… Avant c'était ma petite-amie, mais maintenant, ma mère m'a convaincu il n'y a pas si longtemps d'être mon propre ancrage, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que je sois dans une relation stable.

\- Pourquoi avoir changé, ça ne va pas avec Kira ?

\- Parce que Kira est ma petite-amie que depuis peu… Avant ma copine s'appelait Allison, mais elle a été tuée dans une bataille quand, avec la meute, on a combattu un nogitsune qui possédait Stiles.

\- Oh, je suis désolé pour toi… Dit Liam mal à l'aise.

Stiles décidant qu'il pouvait se montrer se précipita vers eux.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui Stiles, ça va maintenant. Lui dit Scott.

\- Pendant que vous courriez dans la forêt, Lydia a trouvé la clé pour le code. C'est une liste noire des créatures de Beacon Hills.

\- C'était quoi le code ? Demanda Liam.

\- Hum… C'était Allison… Répondit Stiles gêné.

\- Oh… Est-ce… Est-ce que ton nom ou celui de Liam est sur la liste ?

\- Non, mais le tien, celui de Derek, Lydia, Kira et Peter y est avec celui de la famille de Sean et quatre autres noms inconnus.

\- D'accord, Cris, pourquoi tu ne te montrerais pas ?! Cria Scott.

Chris vint rapidement les rejoindre.

\- Alors Scott, je te l'avais dit que ça se passerait bien avec ton bêta.

\- Ouais, merci pour ton aide Chris.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Liam.

\- Je suis Christopher Argent, l'ex beau-père de Scott. Moi et ma fille Allison étions des chasseurs. Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je chasse que par nécessité.

\- Tu es venu aider pour Kate, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Exact, je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur ne soit pas réellement morte et qu'elle soit maintenant un jaguar-garou…

\- Ça, c'est sûr… Tu savais qu'il y avait des chasseurs à Beacon Hills? Lui répliqua Stiles.

\- Non, comment ? Et qui ?

\- Pour le comment, c'est une liste noire des êtres surnaturels de la ville, pour le qui, nous n'en savons absolument rien. Lui répondit Scott.

\- On ferait bien de rentrer, les autres doivent nous attendre. Leur fit remarquer Liam.

Quand les quatre furent rendus au chalet, Lydia, Kira, Malia et Derek les attendaient devant la maison.

\- Chris ! S'exclamèrent Lydia et Kira.

\- Salut vous deux.

\- Où étais-tu depuis un moment ?

\- Il y a un mois et demi, je suis parti faire un tour de l'Angleterre.

\- Génial ! S'exclama Lydia.

\- Bref, je me suis fait dire que vous aviez des problèmes ? Demanda Chris.

\- Oui, déjà quatre personnes ont été éliminées sur la liste. Il reste huit noms sur cette liste, mais il reste 2/3 de la liste à débloquer. Lui dit Lydia.

\- Est-ce que tous vos noms figurent sur la liste ? Demanda Chris.

\- Non, il manque le nom de deux membres de la meute. Dit Malia.

\- Quoi ?! Il ne manque qu'un seul nom, et c'est celui de Liam… Dirent Lydia et Kira ensemble.

\- Vous oubliez Stiles… Leur dit Chris.

À ça, Stiles se retourna vers lui et le regarda surpris.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Je te connais Stiles, et Kitsune n'est pas avec toi, ça me disait donc que tu étais encore plus fort que lorsque tu étais simplement druide.

\- C'est vrai que depuis que je suis devenu renard-garou il me suit moins qu'avant…

\- Attendez, vous nous dites que Stiles est un renard-garou ? Et qu'il est un druide aussi ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Ouais, et selon certain je suis presque plus puissant que Scott…

\- C'est génial ! Ça nous donne un avantage sur les autres. Surtout s'ils ne sont pas au courant de tes pouvoirs. Lui fit remarquer Kira.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Au fait Stiles, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander officiellement, mais est-ce que tu voudrais être l'émissaire de la meute ? Demanda Scott.

\- Liam, Derek et Peter font partie de la meute ? L'interrogea Stiles.

\- Hum, oui… Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Répondit Scott.

\- Ok, je veux bien être votre émissaire. Dit Stiles après un moment.

\- D'accord, maintenant que c'est fait, je propose que nous prenions les chambres du chalet pour nous reposer. Leur dit Lydia.

Ils acceptèrent tous, même Chris. Chacun se trouva une chambre, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Chris et Stiles et Derek prirent des chambres seuls tandis que Scott et Kira prirent une chambre pour eux. Derek et Stiles se textèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que tout le monde soit endormi. Quand ce fut fait, Derek sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Stiles. Il y avait à peine dix minutes que Derek avait envoyé son dernier message, pourtant il trouva Stiles endormi quand il entra dans la chambre. Ne voulant pas réveiller Stiles, il fit le moins de bruit possible en se déshabillant. À peine se glissa-t-il dans le lit que Stiles se rapprochait de lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse en poussant un soupire de satisfaction. Derek sourit à la scène et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir à son tour.

/

Une semaine et demi plus tard, la meute (excepté Derek et Peter) était réunie dans la chambre de Stiles.

\- Voilà le topo. Les Walcott étaient les premier, du moins les premiers dont nous avons connaissance. Quatre meurtres, Sean, son frère et leur parents. Ils ont été assassinés par un tueur professionnel que l'on appelle le muet. Son arme de prédilection est un tomahawk militaire. Mais ensuite, après avoir essayé de faire sauter Peter et mon père avec une mine clé mort, il a été tué par Peter Hale. Le suivant était Demarco, il a livré un fut bière à une soirée organisée par un dernière année et il a été décapité près de sa voiture. Scott pense qu'il appartenait à une meute. Et enfin la nuit dernière, Carrie Hudson, 23 ans. Elle a été poignardée. Dit Stiles, prenant le temps de regrouper les informations ensemble.

\- Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait en parler à ton père ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ouais.

/

\- C'est une liste noire des êtres surnaturels qui doivent être éliminés. Dit Scott en sortant la liste. Ce n'est qu'une partie de la liste, le reste doit être encore décodé.

\- Qui a trouvé cette liste ? Demanda John.

\- Lydia… Répondit Stiles.

\- Et comment ?

\- Elle l'a écrite ou plutôt elle l'a retranscrite sans savoir ce que c'était. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Banshee ?

\- Ouais, Banshee.

\- Magnifique… Mais c'est quoi ces chiffres à côté des noms ?

\- Attends, on y arrive. D'abord, il faut savoir que le code a été trouvé avec une clé de cryptage.

\- Tu veux dire genre un mot de passe ?

\- Oui, et en fait c'est un prénom… Répondit Stiles.

\- Allison. Finit Scott.

\- Son prénom a débloqué un tiers de la liste. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Et maintenant on pense qu'il y a deux autres mots clés. Dit Scott.

\- Qui nous permettrons de trouver les autres noms ? D'accord, comment on obtient ces mots clés ?

\- Hum… de la même manière qu'on a eu le code… Dit Stiles.

\- Lydia, elle a passé toute sa fin de semaine dans sa maison du lac à essayer de trouver les deux autres mots clés. Cela n'a rien donné pour le moment…

Après ça, le Shérif prit le temps de regarder les photos des scènes de crimes.

\- Alors vous me dites que vous ne connaissiez pas du tout Demarco et Carrie c'est ça ? Et ces deux autres noms sur la liste, Kayleen Bettcher et Elias Town, ce sont des loups garous eux aussi ?

\- On n'en sait rien… Mais selon Deaton, le néméton attire des créatures surnaturelles ici.

\- Ici, ça veut dire à Beacon Hills ou dans le comté de Beacon ? Il y a un peu moins de 30 000 habitants à Beacon Hills.

\- Et leur nombre diminue… Rajouta Stiles.

\- Mais si on parle du comté de Beacon, alors on doit surveillé 500 000 personnes… Écouter, j'aimerais savoir combien de loups garous, de Banshee, de Kitsune et autres créatures surnaturelles se baladent autour de nous… Et on fait quoi si le prochain mot clé décode non pas 12 noms, mais une centaine ?

\- On ne pense pas qu'il y en aura autant, il y a une limite. Lui dit Stiles.

\- À cause des chiffres. Rajouta Scott. On pense qu'une fois tous les noms décodés, la somme totale des chiffres notés à côté sera de 117.

\- 117 quoi ?

\- Millions… Répondit Scott.

Stiles prit la feuille ayant la liste dessus et ajouta des lettres. K pour mille dollars et M pour million de dollars.

\- 117 million de dollars papa…Volés dans le caveau des Hale et que quelqu'un utilise pour financer tous ces meurtres.

\- Quelqu'un qui veut la mort de tous les êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills. Rajouta Scott.

\- Alors, quelqu'un établit une liste codée et d'une manière ou d'une autre ces assassins professionnels ont trouvés cette liste.

\- Et un mot clé. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Et ensuite ils cherchent les individus dont les noms sont sur la liste. Ils peuvent être des tueurs sans bouche avec des tomahawks ou des coupeurs à fil chaud qui peuvent trancher des têtes. Continua John.

\- Attend, Carrie a été poignardée aussi… Lui fit remarquer Stiles. C'est quoi cette marque ?

\- Ça on ne le sait pas encore, on attend le rapport du médecin légiste. Il y a autre chose que je ne comprends pas, comment ce nouvel assassin pouvait savoir que Demarco allait se rendre à la fête ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Tout le monde sait qu'il livre des fûts bière aux ados contre un petit supplément. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Ah… Donc celui qui a commandé cette bière a tué Demarco… Remarqua John.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui était à la fête… Poursuivit Stiles.

\- C'est un élève… Finit Scott.

/

Stiles était avec Scott et Derek dans les vestiaires. Scott avait appelé Derek parce qu'il voulait lui demander des conseils sur comment gérer Liam. Derek était arrivé rapidement au Lycée, et avait demandé à Scott de voir comment Liam gérait son TEI. Scott prit le bâton de crosse de Liam et alla le mettre dans son propre casier. Derek qui avait amené un ancien bâton de cross attendit que Liam arrive. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en colère.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où est ma crosse ?

\- C'est à toi ? Demanda Derek arrivant avec la vieille crosse dans les mains avant de la briser en deux.

Liam, de plus en plus en colère contre, perdit son sang-froid et essaya de se jeter sur Derek. Avant même de pouvoir l'attaquer, Derek le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre les casiers.

\- Liam… Liam… Liam ! Appela Scott.

Liam finit par l'entendre et par le regarder. C'est à ce moment-là que Scott et Stiles se révélèrent.

\- T'as raison, il ne faut pas l'énerver. Dit Derek avec emphase. Il lâcha finalement Liam.

\- C'est la tienne. Lui dit Scott en lui lançant sa vraie crosse. À ce moment-là, la sonnerie des cours sonna. Va en cours Liam.

Liam regarda Stiles, ensuite il regarda Scott et termina en regardant Derek. Il souffla pour se calmer, et partit pour aller se changer. Voyant qu'il était parti, Scott se tourna vers Derek. Ce dernier souriait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Je ne suis pas prêt, je ne sais pas quoi faire, tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit que tu pouvais m'apprendre quelques trucs ? Je crois que maintenant il me faudrait le manuel de formation intégrale…

\- Je vais te dire une chose, la colère qu'il a, en lui, va le rendre fort.

\- Et dangereux…

\- Très dangereux. Répondit Derek avec une once d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Ça devait être le semestre où je pouvais me reconcentrer sur mes cours… Lui dit Scott découragé. Mais Kate est revenue, et j'ai un bêta…Et maintenant il y a cette liste noire.

\- Si tous nos noms sont sur cette liste, c'est là-dessus que l'on doit se concentrer… Tu crois que Lydia peut trouver la deuxième clé ?

\- Elle travaille dessus.

\- D'accord, va donc rejoindre Lydia voir où elle en ait rendue… Je dois parler avec Stiles.

\- D'accord. Je te texte si j'ai des nouvelles sur le code.

\- Oui, oui aller va-t'en.

Stiles attendit quelques secondes que Scott soit sorti de la pièce et se jeta sur Derek. Il l'embrassa longuement avant de le lâcher pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu m'avais manqué Sourwolf…

\- Toi aussi, c'est long un semaine sans te voir…

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kate au moins ?

\- Non, Braeden n'a pas encore donné signe de vie…

\- D'accord, et si on arrêtait de parler de sujet désagréable, il me reste encore 45 minutes avant mon prochain cours…

\- D'accord. Répondit Derek avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Ils passèrent le reste des 45 minutes à cette activité. Quand la cloche sonna, Stiles se défit difficilement de Derek et se dirigea lentement vers son cours d'économie.

Le cours d'économie devait avoir commencer depuis 20 minutes quand Stiles décida de sortir les photos concernant les meurtres de la liste noire. Stiles était concentré sur l'analyse des photos, et n'entendit pas le coach Finstock s'approcher de lui. Quand il arriva devant le bureau de Stiles, il frappa la crosse assez fort pour faire sursauter Stiles intensément. Il prit l'une des photos dans ses mains et l'observa quelques secondes.

\- Si je pouvais noter ton aptitude à pouvoir m'écœurer, je te mettrais un A+, tu serais le meilleur…

\- Merci coach… Répondit Stiles vexé.

\- Range tout de suite ses photos. Lui dit-il en les pointant avec la crosse.

En la regardant rapidement de plus près, Stiles vit que la forme du manche du bâton de crosse ressemblait aux marques laissées par le poignard ayant tué Carrie. Avant que le coach puisse s'en aller, Stiles agrippa le manche et enleva l'embout en caoutchouc et fit une rapide comparaison. C'était la même marque… Stiles regarda Scott qui était assis à côté de lui. Scott se sentant fixé lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

\- C'est un joueur de crosse…

\- Le tueur est dans l'équipe…

\- On pourrait aller chercher dans le bureau du coach, mais je ne crois pas qu'un joueur laisserait son bâton à l'école si c'est l'arme d'un crime…

\- Ouais, tu as sans doute raison…

\- On ne peut pas non plus annuler le match, c'est le meilleur moyen pour le prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Ouais, mais si on le prend la main dans le sac, mais que la main est couverte du sang de sa victime ? Ça peut être n'importe qui, toi, moi, Liam ou même Kira… On n'a pas encore la liste complète et toi et Liam pourriez être dessus…

\- On ne sait absolument rien à propos de cette liste… Comment elle a été faite, Comment elle est mise à jour, Qui a pu faire un recensement de la population surnaturelle, Comment ils savent pour Kira…

\- Ils savent pour tout le monde, c'est tout ce que nous savons pour le moment… On annulera pas le match, je n'ai pas peur…

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est quand même dangereux… Ce sont des tueurs professionnels, tuer est leur profession… L'un d'eux a un découpeur à fil chaud qui tranche les têtes… Qui sait ce qu'ils ont d'autre…

/

L'école venait seulement de finir, Stiles et Scott étaient dehors pour voir l'arrivée de l'école contre qui ils auraient un match amical le soir même. Stiles savait que c'était l'ancienne école de Liam, il savait aussi que ce dernier voudrait leur parler avant le début du match. Le bus qui contenait les joueurs de l'autre équipe arriva. Les joueurs commençaient à sortir quand Stiles entendit Liam.

\- Brett !

\- Ah ce n'est pas vrai… Entendit-il venant de Mason.

Se rapprochant rapidement, Stiles se plaça derrière Liam avec Scott. Liam et Brett se fixèrent d'un regard venimeux.

\- Je voulais juste te dire… Bon match… Dit Liam en tendant sa main.

\- C'est trop mignon, c'est ce que les psys t'ont appris à faire, tu balance quelques excuses et il n'y a plus de problèmes ? Dit Brett en se moquant de lui avec les autres membres de son équipe. Tu as démoli la voiture du coach.

\- J'ai payé pour ça…

\- Ouais, tu vas payer pour ça. On va te massacrer sur le terrain et tu vas pleurer et tout ça se sera de ta faute. Stiles voyant que Liam avait du mal à se contrôler et qu'il commençait à se faire saigner, il commença à parler.

\- Hey, salut. Comment ça va le lycée privé, bienvenu dans notre petit bahut public. Salut, je m'appelle Stiles, et ça c'est une poignée de main. Dit Stiles en fixant Brett dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui serra la main. Stiles l'approcha rapidement de lui pour lui chuchoter.

\- Bon, je sais que tu es un loup-garou, tu ne seras pas le seul. On est une meute dans l'équipe donc tu vas te tenir tranquille. Au fait, des tueurs à gages essaient de tuer les êtres surnaturels de Beacon Hills et l'un d'eux est dans notre équipe. Dit Stiles à toute vitesse. Recommençant à parler à voix haute et en se reculant, il ajouta. On est impatient de jouer avec vous ce soir, mais on va poser les règles. Pas de brutalité, et on y va cool. Aller, on se voit sur le terrain. Finit Stiles en partant vers Liam et Scott.

\- On doit aller dans les vestiaires le plus rapidement possible ! S'exclama Scott.

Ils coururent rapidement vers les vestiaires, ne portant pas attention à ce que quelqu'un puisse les suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires. Scott et Stiles poussèrent Liam sous les douches et ouvrirent l'arrivée d'eau froide. Ils le maintinrent longtemps sous l'eau. Quand Liam commençait enfin à se calmer, ils entendirent quelqu'un haleter de surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Liam !

Cela calma instantanément Liam qui releva la tête pour tomber sur son meilleur ami, Mason…

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 10.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	12. Chapter 11

Voilà le chapitre 11. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

\- Stiles ! Tu aurais pu au moins écouter voir si quelqu'un arrivait… Dit Scott.

\- J'avais ton bêta fou furieux à retenir ! C'est toi l'alpha, tu aurais pu écouter voir si quelqu'un nous suivait…

\- Arrêter de vous chicaner tous les deux ! S'exclama Mason. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi mon meilleur ami n'est pas humain ?

\- Dis-moi Mason, que connais-tu des loups garous ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Quoi ! Mon meilleur ami est un loup-garou ?!

\- Ouais… Lui dit Liam, ayant toujours les yeux dorés.

\- Génial ! Et vous êtes quoi tous les deux ? Demanda Mason en fixant Stiles et Scott.

\- Je suis un loup-garou Alpha. Dit Scott en montrant ses yeux rouges.

\- Et je suis un renard-garou druidique. Dit Stiles en montrant ses yeux argentés et en formant une balle d'eau avec l'eau sur Liam, le séchant au passage.

\- Trop cool ! Au fait faux meilleur ami, tu es un loup-garou depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Mason à Liam.

\- Moins d'un mois, c'est Scott qui m'a mordu pour me sauver la vie…

\- Wow, je pourrais en être un moi aussi ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà assez d'un seul bêta. Mais puisque tu es le meilleur ami de Liam, tu peux quand même faire partie de la meute, mais en étant humain.

\- Dommage, mais ça me va. Dit Mason joyeux.

\- Au fait Liam, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était la voiture d'un professeur que tu avais démoli ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, mais c'était aussi mon coach.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait fait ? Lui demanda simplement Scott.

\- Il m'a écarté toute la saison.

\- À cause de ton TEI, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais. En fait ils m'ont renvoyé parce que j'étais trop violent et ils m'ont envoyé voir des psys pour savoir ce que j'avais. C'est là qu'ils ont diagnostiqué mon TEI.

\- D'accord Liam, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne joues pas ce match. Dis au coach que tu as mal à la jambe, ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais dis-lui que tu ne peux pas jouer.

\- Non, non, je peux y arriver, surtout si vous êtes avec moi. Dit Liam en regardant les deux plus vieux.

\- Liam, le problème ce n'est pas simplement le match, on pense que celui qui a tué Demarco est peut-être dans notre équipe…

\- Qui s'est Demarco ? Demandèrent Liam et Mason d'une même voix.

\- Un mec qui a livré de la bière à la fête lors de ta première pleine lune. Répondit Scott

\- Celui qu'on a décapité, tu te rappelles ? Rajouta Stiles.

\- On pense que la personne qui a commandé le flux a tué Demarco. Dit Scott. Liam sembla réfléchir, il regarda Mason. Liam, Mason, vous savez quelque chose ?

\- J'y suis allé à la fête. Je ne sais pas qui a commandé le flux, mais je sais qui l'a payé. Répondit Mason. C'est Garrett.

Deux heures plus tard, le match était près de débuter. Stiles ne voyant toujours pas son père dans les gradins l'appela.

\- Oui ?

\- Papa, où est-ce que tu es ? Le match va bientôt commencé…

\- Je sais Stiles, je pars à l'instant, mais cette conversation ne va pas m'aider à arriver plus vite…

Stiles raccrocha et se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Kira et Scott.

\- Alors Kira, nerveuse ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais, quand même… Répondit-elle en regardant plusieurs joueurs énormes passer.

\- Aller, ça va bien se passer, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Lui dit Scott.

\- Il y a un tueur professionnel dans l'équipe qui veut nous faire la peau, alors je ne crois pas que ça va bien se passer… Lui Répondit Kira.

\- Liam ne doit pas jouer… Dit Scott.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, de toute façon, c'est trop tard, regarde. Lui dit Stiles.

Brett héla Liam et lui dit d'attraper la balle qu'il lança rapidement vers lui. Liam l'attrapa facilement sans faire d'effort.

\- Avec cet arrêt, le coach ne voudra jamais que Liam reste sur le banc… Fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Mais c'est quand même dangereux… Répondit Scott.

\- Tu dois le laisser vivre un peu Scott… Lui dit doucement Kira.

\- Tout le monde sur le terrain ! S'écria le coach.

Stiles, Kira et Scott se levèrent et allèrent se placer à leur position. Le match commença lentement. Devenford avait une équipe plutôt douée. La première équipe qui marqua un but était l'école privée. Scott, Stiles et Kira se regroupèrent rapidement.

\- Pourquoi je sens que ça va mal se terminer ? Demanda Kira

\- Parce que c'est souvent le cas… Répondit Stiles.

\- Kira garde un œil sur Garrett et moi je surveille Liam. Dit Scott.

\- D'accord, et moi je nous fais gagner le match… Répondit Stiles alors que les deux autres s'en allaient déjà.

Le match continua comme si de rien était. Lorsqu'il resta 5 minutes au compteur, les lumières s'éteignirent une par une, laissant la foule dans le noir total. Stiles, Scott, Liam, Malia et Derek qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt avec Chris étaient en alerte. Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa, mais à peine 30 secondes que le noir complet était là, qu'ils entendirent le bruit de quelque chose comme un couteau qui s'ouvre. Ce bruit fut suivi quelque secondes plus tard d'un grognement de douleur. Scott, après quelques minutes de silence total, se précipita dans les vestiaires où il trouva Brett étendu au sol, ayant l'air de souffrir. Stiles reçu un coup de fil de Lydia lui disant qu'elle avait décodé le deuxième tiers de la liste. Il se précipita lui aussi dans les vestiaires pour le dire à Scott. Quand il arriva, Scott attendait sur le pas de la porte en regardant Violet, la copine de Garrett parler avec Brett.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda Brett.

\- Tu as été empoisonné avec une lame enduite d'aconit tue-loup. Ça ne va pas te tuer, mais ça oui. Dit Violet en enlevant son pendentif de son cou et le faisant devenir rouge de chaleur.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que tu vaux beaucoup de fric, tu le savais ça ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réellement blesser Brett, Scott se précipita vers eux. Quand violet le vit, elle prit rapidement le fil et l'entoura sur le cou de Scott. Elle réussit à l'étrangler quelques secondes en faisant chauffer son pendentif, mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment être blessé, il prit le fil et tira dessus. Une fois libéré, il prit violet par le cou et l'assomma. Il la laissa évanouie au sol. Stiles se rapprocha, et Scott lui dit simplement qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler le Shérif.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps au Shérif avant d'arriver au Lycée. Il arriva avec Lydia. Cette dernière se précipita vers la meute qui était réunie à l'entrée du Lycée attendant le père de Stiles.

\- Je n'avais pas eu le temps de totalement regarder la liste quand j'ai appelé Stiles, mais après ça oui. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est sur la liste. Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint de ton père Stiles…

\- Et il est quoi ? Lui demanda Stiles

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache lui-même. Lui répondit Lydia.

\- On devrait amener Brett chez Deaton, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller quand je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes… Dit Scott.

Ils allèrent dans les vestiaires où Brett était installé sur un banc. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce dernier était inconscient et il avait une mousse jaune lui sortant de la bouche. Scott se précipita vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et dit à Stiles de se dépêcher d'aller à sa Jeep. Une fois Brett installé, Scott lui dit de foncer chez Deaton. Derek prit sa camaro et les suivit. Stiles arriva rapidement à la clinique. Deaton sortit et aida Stiles à rentrer Brett à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il fut mis sur une table d'opération, il commença à convulser et à cracher encore plus de mousse jaune.

\- C'est quoi ce truc dégueu ?! Non, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Stiles, légèrement paniqué.

\- Il a été empoisonné par une forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Je dois pratiquer une incision, faites attention, qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- On va essayer ! Lui répondit Derek

\- Si vous n'arrivez pas à l'immobiliser, l'incision pourrait le tuer. N'oublié pas ça…

\- Il se débat trop… S'écria Stiles. J'ai de la difficulté à le tenir… Hey Sourwolf, tu ne pourrais pas aider un peu ?

\- Je ne peux pas, je perds de plus en plus mon pouvoir…

Ayant été distraits pendant quelques secondes, Brett en profita pour les éjecter tous plus loin dans la pièce. Quand il vint pour s'enfuir, Peter arriva et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing, il était si puissant qu'ils entendirent la mâchoire craquer.

\- On dirait qu'il me reste un petit peu de force surhumaine finalement. Dit simplement Peter, comme si tout était normal et qu'il ne venait pas d'assommer un adolescent.

\- Peut-être plus qu'un peu. Fit remarquer Derek. Peter répondit par un sourire.

\- Deaton, je n'entends presque plus sa respiration…

Deaton se pencha, et fit l'incision. Un nuage de poussière jaune sortir de la plaie.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais il va sûrement rester inconscient un moment.

Comme pour prouver que Deaton avait tort, Brett commença à murmurer quelque chose. Au début Stiles ne comprit pas, mais il le répéta plusieurs fois.

\- Le soleil, la lune, la vérité… Le soleil, la lune, la vérité… Murmura Brett.

\- Il y a trois choses que l'on ne peut dissimuler bien longtemps. Le soleil, la lune et la vérité. C'est un proverbe Bouddhiste. Dit Deaton en se tournant vers Derek, puis Peter.

Ces derniers restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Ce fut Peter qui parla en premier.

\- Satomi… Il appartient à la meute de Satomi…

/

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident du match. Stiles et Lydia s'étaient vus plusieurs fois pour essayer de savoir comment annoncer à Parrish qu'il était sur la liste noire. Ce jour-là, ils avaient décidé de simplement lui parler et de voir comment ça se passerait. Ils devaient aussi lui demander de les amener voir Meredith à Eichen House. C'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvaient au poste, suivant Parrish.

\- Ton père sera là dans une heure maximum. Vous voulez l'attendre dans son bureau ? Demanda Parrish, les menant vers son bureau, en face de celui du Shérif.

\- En fait, la personne que l'on est venu voir, c'est vous. Répondit Stiles.

\- En privé… Rajouta Lydia.

\- D'accord, ça ira si on parler dans le bureau de ton père ?

\- Oui, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas.

\- D'accord alors.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Shérif et Stiles referma la porte avant de la barrer. Lydia sortit la liste noire de sa poche avant de la tendre à Parrish.

\- Voici une liste de personnes en danger. C'est la liste que les orphelins utilisaient.

\- Une liste de cibles à abattre ? Demanda Parrish.

\- On appelle ça une liste noire. Il y a des noms que vous connaissez ou pas ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Ouais, le Shérif m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur beaucoup d'entre eux hier soir. Je n'en ai trouvé aucun dans le système.

\- D'accord. Lydia, montre-lui l'autre truc. Dit Stiles.

Lydia le regarda longuement avant de s'approcher, de prendre la liste dans ses mains, de la déplier et de la remontrer à Parrish.

\- Ok, voilà qui est légèrement flippant. Le nombre ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C'est la valeur de la récompense. Répondit Lydia.

\- Je vaux cinq dollars ?! Demanda Parrish, vexé.

\- Hum non, vous valez cinq millions… Le corrigea Stiles.

\- Je gagne seulement quarante mille dollars par an… Peut-être que je devrais me tuer moi-même… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je suis là-dessus ?

\- Hum… Honnêtement, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que nous allons répondre à ça… On a encore le troisième tiers de la liste à décoder… Dit Stiles

\- Pour ça il nous faut la troisième clé, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide… Finit Lydia, gênée.

\- Vous avez besoin de quoi ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Que vous nous fassiez entrer à Eichen House pour que nous puissions parler à Meredith Walker.

\- La dernière fois vous lui avez fait faire une crise d'angoisse…

\- On vous a prévenu pour la liste, vous nous devez bien ça, non ? Demanda Stiles.

\- D'accord, mais ça va se faire demain. Soyez devant Eichen House à midi pile.

\- D'accord, on y sera. Dirent Stiles et Lydia d'une même voix.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bureau avant que Parrish ne change d'idée. Une fois rendu à l'extérieur, Stiles reçu un appel de Scott.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scott ?

\- Garrett a eu Liam. Il a été blessé avec de l'aconit tue-loup. Cherche-le pendant que je fais diversion.

\- D'accord, mais je ne suis pas un loup-garou, je n'ai pas de rugissement comme vous pour appeler les autres…

\- Appelle Malia, elle pourra peut-être t'aider.

\- D'accord, Scott. Fais attention à toi.

\- Toi aussi Stiles…

Stiles raccrocha et regarda Lydia.

\- Liam est en danger. Je dois aller rejoindre Malia. Tu es correcte pour rentrer chez toi à pieds ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Stiles. Va retrouver Liam !

\- Merci.

Stiles se dirigea rapidement vers sa Jeep. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit le temps d'appeler Malia.

\- Allo, Malia ?

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Liam est en danger, j'aurais besoin que tu l'appelles. Tu sais comme Scott le ferait s'il était en danger.

\- D'accord, viens nous rejoindre Derek et moi dans la forêt. Trace mon portable pour nous localiser plus rapidement…

\- D'accord, je vous rejoins rapidement. Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais, je saurai vous retrouver.

Stiles prit son portable et traça le camion qu'il savait que Derek prenait. Il le trouva rapidement. Il fut là-bas en moins de quinze minutes. À partir de là, il se fia à son odorat. Il marcha pendant vingt minutes avant de rattraper Malia et Derek. Stiles embrassa rapidement Derek sous le regard de Malia, ce qui mit Derek et Stiles plutôt mal à l'aise.

\- Alors Malia, tu peux l'appeler ?

\- Ouais. Dit Malia prenant sa forme bêta avant de rugir.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'une réponse ne vienne. Quand Stiles l'eut entendu, il sut où se trouvait Liam.

\- Je sais où il est. Quand vous avez terminé, venez nous rejoindre chez Deaton.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi. Lui dit Derek en l'embrassant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sourwolf, je fais toujours attention.

Rapidement, Stiles se mit à courir en direction d'un des puits qui servait de réserve d'eau à Beacon Hills avant que la ville n'ait l'eau courante. Le puits étant à plusieurs kilomètres d'où Malia et Derek étaient, cela prit un bon moment avant que Stiles n'arrive enfin là-bas. Quand il y fut, il regarda dans le puits et vit Liam dans l'eau.

\- Liam, je suis là, tout va bien. J'ai besoin que tu montes le plus haut possible pour que je puisse t'aider à sortir.

\- J'ai mal partout Stiles…

\- Je m'en doute Liam, c'est pour cela que tu dois te dépêcher.

\- Je veux bien essayer.

Et commença une longue attente pour Stiles. Cela prit cinq tentatives à Liam, et plus de deux heures avant que ce dernier soit assez haut pour que Stiles puisse l'attraper. Quand il fut enfin sur la terre ferme, Liam se jeta dans les bras de Stiles. Stiles fut inquiet quand il remarqua que Liam tenait à peine debout, et qu'il était tout tremblant. Il le prit dans ses bras, et se mit à courir vers sa Jeep. Une fois rendu, Stiles plaça Liam le plus confortablement possible sur le siège arrière avant de démarrer à toute vitesse. Cela lui prit moins de cinq minutes avant d'être à la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles rentra Liam à l'intérieur, et Deaton refit ce qu'il avait fait à Brett sur Liam. La même poussière jaune s'échappa du torse de Liam.

\- Il va bien aller, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, ça va aller, il sera remis sûrement avant Brett, le poison n'a pas été assez longtemps dans son organisme.

\- Je suis soulagé ! J'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui…

\- Tu es proche de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Est-ce que tu as prévenu Scott que tu l'avais retrouvé ?

\- Oh mon dieu ! Non, j'ai totalement oublié !

\- Vas-y, je ne le quitte pas de yeux.

\- Merci Deaton. Dit Stiles en quittant la pièce pour appeler Scott.

La première fois Scott ne répondit pas, Stiles se dit qu'il devait être occupé. Lorsqu'il appela une deuxième fois, Stiles commença à s'inquiéter qu'il ne réponde pas. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le rappeler, se laissant le temps d'essayer de diminuer sa crainte.

Finalement, ce fut Scott qui l'appela.

\- Scott ! Pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas ?

\- Il y a eu un problème Stiles… Au début Garrett voulait que j'arrête le camion transportant Violet dans une prison fédérale, mais le camion a été attaqué par un des guerriers fauves de Kate… Ton père et mon père étaient dans le camion… Ils vont bien ! Ils sont juste un peu secoués. Garrett a essayé d'attaquer le guerrier fauve, mais il s'est fait poignardé et il est mort.

\- D'accord, Scott vient me rejoindre chez Deaton, j'ai retrouvé Liam, il est sain et sauf. Il est blessé, mais il va s'en sortir.

\- D'accord, je t'envoie le numéro de Mason, il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup pour Liam.

\- Parfait, dépêche-toi Scott. Ton bêta a besoin de toi…

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire venir les secours pour nos pères…

\- Ok, mais ne soit pas trop long.

Stiles raccrocha et attendit que Scott lui envoie le numéro de Mason. Il le reçu rapidement. La conversation fut brève, Stiles lui dit simplement que son meilleur ami va bien et qu'il sera de nouveau en cours le lendemain. Stiles attendit Scott pendant près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il n'arrive essoufflé. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la clinique. Scott se précipita sur son bêta pour voir s'il pouvait lui enlever de la douleur. Il l'a pris pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Liam ait un visage plus ou moins paisible. Stiles regardait la scène quand il entendit Derek et Malia arriver. Il regarda une dernière fois Liam, vint lui poser un rapide baiser sur le front et courra à l'extérieur.

Quand Stiles fut dehors, il fut surpris d'entendre un troisième battement de cœur. Il était si surpris, qu'il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes.

\- Hey, ça va Stiles ? Demanda Derek soucieux.

\- Oui, oui Sourwolf, juste surpris, je pensais que tu étais seul avec Malia.

\- Nous sommes allés dans la forêt pour essayer de retrouver la meute de Satomi pour les prévenir du danger et les prévenir que Brett était plus ou moins sous contrôle, mais quand nous sommes arrivés à leur cachette, parce qu'ils se cachaient, ils étaient presque tous mort. Seule Braeden était en vie, mais c'était à peine un lent battement de cœur. Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver Satomi cependant… Je vais amener Braeden aux urgences et après je vais porter Malia chez elle. Quand j'aurai terminé, je viendrai te rejoindre chez toi. Dit Derek à Stiles.

\- D'accord Sourwolf, rejoins moi vite. Lui répondit Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

/

Le lendemain à midi pile, Stiles et Lydia se trouvaient devant Eichen House attendant l'arrivée de Parrish. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Parrish réussisse à les faire entrer. Un des infirmier était sur le point de déverrouiller la porte quand Brunski fit son apparition.

\- Non mais où est-ce que tu te crois au juste, dans une pension de famille ?! On n'ouvre pas une chambre à n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'il porte une plaque !

\- Il faut que l'on voie Meredith Walker. Dit Parrish. C'est urgent, ça concerne une enquête pour meurtre.

\- Vous, je veux bien vous autoriser à la voir, par contre ces deux-là, en particulier ce petit malin, je ne veux pas les voir ici.

\- Ce sont des témoins majeurs dans l'enquête en cours. Je ne les aurait pas amener ici si leur présence n'était pas cruciale.

\- Bon, alors écoutez-moi bien, revenez donc me voir avec une ordonnance du tribunal et on verra ce que l'on peut faire à ce moment-là. Lui dit Brunski en s'approchant de Parrish essayant de l'intimider. Quand à toi, mon cher monsieur Stilinski, si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de me payer enfin ce que tu me dois. Eh oui, ça fait mal, hein ? Papa est peut-être Shérif, mais il a du retard sur ses factures. À croire que ceux qui travaillent dans les forces de l'ordre font un métier de plus en plus précaire…

\- Mais il doit rendre de sacré service. Comme il y a un mois quand un de mes collègue vous a raccompagné parce que vous aviez dépassé le taux légal d'alcoolémie. Lui rappela Parrish.

\- Oh non… Dit Stiles s'empêchant le plus possible de ne pas rire.

\- D'accord, après tout, on devrait pouvoir trouver un arrangement, pas vrai ? Demanda Brunski en tapant Stiles sur l'épaule. Sans rancune. Dit Brunski avant de s'en aller.

\- Alors vous… vous vous êtes mon héro. Dit Stiles en souriant grandement à Parrish. C'est bon, je ne vous quitterai plus.

Parrish secoua simplement la tête d'amusement en déverrouillant la porte avec les clés que Brunski lui avait données en partant. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Meredith était assise sur son lit, semblant les attendre.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous voulez.

\- Meredith, comment ça tu peux rien nous dire ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Il nous faut juste la troisième clé. Tu peux nous la donner en nombres, ou en lettres ou en hiéroglyphes, tout ce que tu veux. Lui proposa Stiles.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi tu nous as donné la deuxième clé alors ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Je voulais simplement vous aider, c'est ça moi que je veux, vous aider, c'est tout.

\- Parfait, alors fais-le maintenant. Lui dit Lydia presque suppliante. Tu veux bien ? Donne-nous le code de la troisième liste.

\- Les choses ont changé, je ne peux pas, je… je regrette.

\- Pourquoi, dis-nous… Demanda Stiles.

\- Hey, allez-y en douceur. Leur demanda Parrish.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, il ne veut pas que je vous le dise…

\- Qui, de qui tu parles ?

\- Meredith, qui ne veut pas que tu nous donnes le code de la troisième liste ?

\- Le bienfaiteur… Mais je veux vraiment vous aider. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra si je vous dis que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mort, mais quelqu'un qui va mourir.

\- D'accord Meredith, merci, on s'en va maintenant.

\- Non ! Vous ne devez pas partir ! Dit Meredith en commençant à crier.

\- Arrête Meredith, Arrête ! Dirent Stiles et Lydia quand ils commencèrent à saigner des oreilles tellement le cri était puissant.

\- D'accord Meredith, calmez-vous, nous devons nous en aller, nous reviendrons si nous avons besoin de vous. Essaya de lui dire Parrish.

Les trois décidèrent de sortir et d'aller prévenir une infirmière. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à l'accueil, donnèrent les clés de Brunski et sortirent de Eichen House. Parrish les laissèrent retourner chez Stiles tandis que lui-même partit au poste de police.

Quand Stiles et Lydia arrivèrent chez le premier, ils prirent le portable de Lydia et entrèrent le code. Quand l'ordinateur demanda la clé, Lydia se concentra et Stiles la regarda faire. Elle ferma les yeux, mit ses doigts au-dessus du clavier et attendit. Ses mains bougèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Stiles avant même d'avoir vu le nom complet appela Derek.

\- Stiles, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?

\- Derek, viens chez moi, maintenant.

\- D'accord, Stiles, mais dis-moi ce qui ne vas pas.

\- Viens, je… tu dois venir…

Derek ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Stiles n'en prit pas compte. Après cinq minutes, Derek entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Lydia qui venait seulement de sortir de sa ''transe'' regarda Derek étrangement. Ne faisant pas attention à Lydia, Derek s'approcha de Stiles qui était resté planté debout dans le milieu de sa chambre.

\- Stiles… Stiles, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Demanda Derek avec douceur, surprenant Lydia.

\- Tu… tu… Essaya de dire Stiles. N'y arrivant pas, il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- Lydia, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas, on vient de découvrir la troisième clé. C'est peut-être parce que son nom est sur la liste ? Essaya Lydia.

\- Non, ça il le savait depuis le début. Dis-moi, quelle était la clé ? Demanda Derek, commençant à comprendre le malaise de son compagnon.

\- Je pense que c'était ton nom. Je sais que Meredith nous a dit que la clé était le nom de quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Je pense que c'est toi… Mais pourquoi il réagirait comme ça ? Je pensais que vous vous détestiez ?

\- Hum… Tu pourrais sortir un moment ? Lui demanda Derek en ignorant les questions de Lydia.

\- D'accord, je te laisse quelques minutes. Lui dit Lydia, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

\- Merci.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour relâcher Stiles. Ce dernier pleurait et était près d'avoir une crise de panique. Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante.

\- Stiles, Stiles, regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux. Lui dit Derek en faisant flasher ses yeux dorés. Je vais bien pour le moment, ça va aller.

\- De… Derek, elle… elle vient d'annoncer ta mort ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon compagnon !

\- Hey, Stiles, ça va aller. Calme-toi.

\- Prends-moi dans tes bras…

\- D'accord, viens allons dans ton lit.

Derek tira Stiles doucement jusqu'à son lit. Il se plaça rapidement sous les couvertures et fut vite rejoins par Stiles qui posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek. Il s'endormit avant même que Lydia ne revienne dans la chambre. Cette dernière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en larmes.

\- Me… Meredith s'est suicidée… Que…

\- Ne pose pas de question. Dis-moi plutôt comment Meredith s'est suicidée.

\- D'accord, mais vous me devrez des explications quand il sera réveillé !

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 11.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	13. Chapter 12

Voilà le chapitre 12.J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes dans ce chapitre, ma beta a eut des problèmes d'ordinateurs, et donc de correction... Donc si vous voyez des erreurs dites le moi ou ignorez les XD

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

\- Si Stiles veut en parler…

\- Bien entendu qu'il voudra m'en parler, je suis sa meilleure amie! Bref, l'adjoint du père de Stiles, Parrish, m'a appelé après avoir reçu un appel d'Eichen House. L'appel était pour le prévenir que Meredith c'était pendue i peine 15 minutes.

\- Et sais-tu pourquoi elle se serait pendue ?

\- Non, en plus elle voulait nous aider… Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi se suicider avant de nous donner les informations nécessaire à pouvoir se débarrasser du Bienfaiteur ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lydia, mais je sais une chose, tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller te coucher pour essayer de te remettre de tes émotions.

\- Oh mon dieu, Derek qui est bienveillant envers quelqu'un… Je ne pensais pas voir ça un jour, grognon comme tu es…

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi plutôt que de dire des sottises…

\- D'accord, je vais le voir demain en cours ?

\- Oui, je vais l'y envoyer, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je ne veux pas que tu le bombarde de question !

\- Rabat-joie. Dit Lydia en quittant la pièce.

Quand elle fut partie, Derek ne sut pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, sinon il réveillerait Stiles. Il décida alors de se mettre plus confortable et de dormir un peu lui aussi.

Deux heure passèrent avant que Derek et Stiles ne furent réveillés par la sonnerie d'un téléphone.

\- Je ne veux pas répondre… Se plaignit Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi au moins aller voir si c'est quelqu'un d'important…

\- Hum… D'accord, mais viens me rejoindre après.

\- Bien sûr.

Derek se dirigea vers le portable de son compagnon et vit que c'était Scott.

\- Stiles… C'est Scott.

\- Hum… Passe-moi le téléphone. Lui dit Stiles en ouvrant un œil et en tendant le bras vers Derek. Oui, allo Scott ?

\- Stiles, tu te souviens de l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans le casier de Garrett l'autre jour ?

\- Ouais, celui avec le demi-million.

\- Oui, eh bien j'ai compté l'argent aujourd'hui, et j'ai trouvé une cassette à l'intérieur.

\- Une cassette ? Qui utilise encore des cassettes ? Peu importe, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ?

\- Elle expliquait la démarche à suivre pour le virement bancaire.

\- Est-ce que c'est tout ?

\- Non, elle expliquait aussi comment donner la confirmation de l'assassinat. Le Bienfaiteur demande des preuves visuelles.

\- D'accord, c'est tout ?

\- Par rapport à ça, oui. Mais pour l'argent que j'ai rapporté chez moi, est-ce qu'on devrait en parler à Derek ?

\- C'est son argent… Bien sûr qu'on devrait lui en parler…

\- Et on fait quoi pour Peter, et qui va en parler à Derek ?

\- Je peux le faire moi-même si tu veux… Et pour Peter, pourquoi on ne laisserait pas Derek s'en occupé ?

\- D'accord, tu peux faire ça avant la fin de la semaine ?

\- Oui, pas de problème. On se voit demain au lycée.

Stiles raccrocha, et regarda Derek.

\- Tu dois avoir tout entendu ?

\- Oui, c'est bien le cas. Lui répondit Derek moqueur.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec Peter ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je m'en occuperai un autre jour.

\- Je suis encore fatigué… Tu viens te recoucher ?

\- Totalement.

Derek se déshabilla pour être plus confortable et alla rejoindre Stiles dans le lit.

/

Deux semaines depuis le dernier meurtre ou plutôt tentative de meurtre, et la meute n'y portait plus vraiment attention. Il faut dire que cette journée-là, ils avaient leur teste pour recevoir une bourse universitaire et qu'avec tous et chacun leurs problèmes d'argent, une bourse leur garantirait des études sans soucis.

Toute la meute, à l'exception de Liam, Lydia, Derek et Peter, se trouvait au lycée en ce samedi matin pour passer leur évaluation. Ils attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Pourquoi Lydia n'est pas là ? Demanda Kira en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Parce qu'elle a déjà passé l'exam… Répondit Stiles.

\- J'aurais pu le passer à un autre moment ?! Demanda Malia.

\- Malia… Tu as bossée plus que nous tous réunis pour le passer. Lui dit Scott.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire bien…

\- Bien le faire… Lui dit Stiles.

\- Bien le faire quoi ? Demanda Malia.

\- On dit bien le faire, pas le faire bien…

\- Stiles ! S'exclamèrent Malia et Scott.

\- Ok, ok…

\- Tu dois le faire, parce que même si on se bat pour rester en vie, il faut qu'on pense à notre avenir… Je veux dire, si je sors en vie du lycée, je voudrais aller à l'université et dans une bonne. Expliqua Scott à Malia.

\- C'est seulement 3 heures, on peut survire à trois heures… Dit Kira pas avec une voix super assurée.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec une expression voulant dire '' non mais tu es sérieuse… On essaie de lui remonter le moral…'' qui fit que Kira se sente mal.

Ils passèrent encore 10 minutes à attendre que quelqu'un les fassent entrer dans la salle de cours. Quand ils passèrent enfin, ils durent passer leur pouce dans de l'encre pour placer leur empreinte digital sur leur copie d'examen. Ensuite ils devaient mettre leur portable dans une enveloppe que la mère de Lydia leur indiquait. Ensuite ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur place et devaient attendre le OK des professeurs qui les surveillaient. Le surveillant leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

\- Deux professeurs sont supposés surveiller cet examen.

\- Je sais, c'est le coach, il n'est pas vraiment ponctuel… Laissez-moi juste essayer de le rappeler. Dit la mère de Lydia en sortant de la salle de cours.

Elle partit pendant moins de 5 minutes avant de revenir en classe.

\- Je ne le trouve pas, mais M. Yukimura est en haut et il corrige des copies, vous voulez qu'il le remplace ?

\- Non, on doit commencer, nous ferons appel à lui lors de la première pause… Dit le surveillant. Il prit sa montre, sembla placer une minuterie avant de leur dire de commencer.

Stiles commença rapidement. En regardant les questions, il se dit que tout semblait trop facile, mais il commença quand même à répondre sans trop se poser de questions. Après quelques minutes, les battements de cœurs frénétiques de deux élèves le déconcentrèrent. Le premier battement de cœur venait de Malia, elle semblait ne pas comprendre les questions de l'examen. Stiles ne s'en souciât pas plus qu'il faut, étant habituer de la voir s'affoler pour les examen. Cependant, le deuxième battement de cœur qui était frénétique quelques secondes plus tôt commença à battre anormalement lentement. Stiles se reconcentra sur son examen, n'étant pas capable de déterminer la provenance du battement de cœur. Il finissait la dernière question quand une élève tomba de sa chaise.

\- Sydney ? S'exclama la mère de Lydia soucieuse. Sydney, vous allez bien ?

\- Ça va merci. J'avais juste la tête qui tournait…

\- Sydney, ça fait combien de temps que vous avez ça ? Demanda la mère de Lydia en prenant le poignet de la fille et lui indiquant d'étranges contusions.

\- Hum… Je n'en sais rien…

\- Mme Martin, dois-je interrompre le teste ?

\- Hum… Non, ça… ça va aller. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'avant de la classe. Que tout le monde reste à sa place, je reviens dans une minutes. Et personne ne quitte cette pièce. Dit-elle en sortant après avoir pris son téléphone.

La meute se regarda, la trouvant suspecte. Stiles, Scott et Malia décidèrent d'écouter sa conversation téléphonique. Pendant un moment ils n'entendirent rien, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils purent entendre sa voix paniquée.

\- Sortez d'ici, non, surtout ne rentrez pas ! Retournez tous dehors ! Personne ne quitte sa place, rentrez tout de suite. Dit-elle aux élèves qui étaient sortis de leur classe en l'entendant crier. J'ai besoin du numéro de l'IVS, oui, c'est ça. Merci.

Scott, Stiles et Malia se regardèrent. Une épidémie ? Ils restèrent enfermés dans les classes pendant peut-être 20 minutes avant que des personnes en combinaison jaune entrèrent dans le lycée. En moins d'une heure, ils avaient installés tout l'équipement de décontamination. Scott était parti avec la mère de Lydia pour savoir ce qui se passait. Stiles, Malia et Kira étaient assis ensemble.

\- Je paris qu'ils pensent que c'est la variole. Dit Stiles aux deux filles.

\- C'est peu probable, la variole a été éradiquée au niveau mondiale en a réussis à éradiquer que deux virus dans l'histoire. L'autre était la peste bovine. Elle tuait les vaches. Leur dit le surveillant qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

\- Donc normalement ça devrait nous rassurer, pas vrai ? Demanda Stiles sarcastiquement.

\- Sauf si c'est plus grave que ça…

\- Peu importe ce que c'est, ils ont l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. Il y a plein de voitures et de camions dehors. Dit Malia qui écoutait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Stiles se concentra lui aussi, cela lui prit que quelques secondes avant de trouver la voix de son père dans tout le bruit ambiant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit même la voix du père de Scott.

\- Mon père est là, il est avec le père de Scott. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler…

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas, ils ont probablement coupés tous les accès extérieurs de communication pour le moment. Affirma le surveillant quand Stiles vint pour prendre son téléphone. Stiles avait un mauvais pressentiment venant de cet homme. Pas de réseau de portable, pas de Wi-Fi, pas de début de panique…Oui, il semblerait que ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est d'attendre bien sagement ici et voir ce qu'il se passe.

Stiles le trouvait de plus en plus suspect. Il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter du non-retour de Scott.

\- Je pense que je vais aller chercher Scott.

\- Dépêche-toi, ils vont bientôt nous faire des prises de sang pour voir si nous sommes infectés. Lui dit Malia en entendant les personnes de l'IVS.

\- D'accord.

Stiles se dépêcha de sortir de la classe. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes, entendant la mère de Lydia essayant de faire sortir Scott. Il alla la rejoindre.

\- Mme. Martin ?

\- Stiles ! Pourrais-tu essayer de faire sortir Scott ? Il est là-dedans depuis un moment, et il ne répond pas.

\- Oui, aller rejoindre les autres, on arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- Vous revenez immédiatement quand tu auras réussi à le faire sortir de là.

\- Promis madame.

Stiles attendit qu'elle soit partit avant de parler à Scott.

\- Hey Scott, c'est Stiles. Laisse-moi entrer, je pourrai peut-être t'aider… Dit Stiles du voix suppliante. Scott lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne suis pas capable de contrôler ma transformation. Je n'arrive pas à rétracter mes crocs…

\- On va aux vestiaires, ça va être moins dangereux pour les autres élèves.

\- Ouais, j'y vais, toi vas chercher M. Yukimura, Malia et Kira.

\- D'accord, je fais le plus vite possible.

Stiles partit à courir, il trouva M. Yukimura avec Malia et Kira.

\- Venez avec moi, c'est Scott. Il n'arrive plus à contrôler sa transformation.

\- Malia non plus, et Kira n'a plus le contrôle sur son pouvoir.

\- J'ai envoyé Scott dans les vestiaires, on doit aller le rejoindre.

Ils partirent rapidement rejoindre Scott. M. Yukimura commença à parler.

\- Scott regarde-moi. Scott lui obéit. Il n'arrivait maintenant plus à contrôler ses yeux.

\- Ça a empiré.

\- Pourquoi toi ça ne t'atteint pas ? Demanda Malia.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit Stiles. C'est peut-être parce que je suis aussi un druide, pas seulement un renard…

\- Manifestement, le virus vous atteint d'une manière différente que les êtres humains.

\- Il faut qu'on se planque, il ne faut pas que vous vous en preniez à quelqu'un sous l'effet du virus. Il faut se mettre en quarantaine, mais pas avec les autres élèves.

\- D'accord, mais où ?

\- Le caveau des Hale, Derek m'a dit qu'il y avait une entrée dans l'école au sous-sol. Ne reste plus qu'à la trouver… Dit Stiles.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Allons au sous-sol. Dit Kira. Elle et Stiles vinrent pour se lever quand ils perdirent tous les deux leur balance.

\- Wow, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

\- Vous êtes malade vous aussi. Oui, vous ne vous sentez pas malade, mais je pense que le virus vous atteint neurologiquement. Kira, j'ai regardé ta copie d'examen, tu n'as pas mis un point noir dans une seule des cases, c'était toujours à côté. Toi Stiles, j'ai aussi regardé ta copie, tu as 100% ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, j'ai l'impression que le virus te donne un coup de pouce avec ton intelligence.

\- D'accord, on parlera de mes résultats scolaire une autre fois, il faut aller dans le caveau.

Ils descendirent rapidement au sous-sol. Une fois arrivés, ils commencèrent à tâter les murs dans l'espoir de trouver la porte du caveau. Ce fut Stiles qui la trouva, cachée derrière une étagère.

\- Hey les gars, venez voir ça. Regardez les fissures dans le mur, c'est les même que sur le mur de l'entrée, ça s'ouvre qu'avec des griffes. Les griffes de n'importe qui, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dire que seul un Hale pouvait ouvrir la porte.

\- Hum… Malia, tu peux essayer ? Demanda Scott, comprenant ce que voulait Stiles.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Malia sur la défensive.

\- J'arrive plus à les faire sortir. Dit Scott en montrant ses mains, où ses griffes n'étaient pas visibles.

\- D'accord, je vais le faire. Dit Malia après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Cool ! Lui dit Scott.

\- Mais d'abord je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches. Lui dit Malia.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je sais que vous voulez me protéger, mais c'est bon, je suis une grande fille. Aller… Je sais que je suis sur la liste. Finit-elle par dire après un moment.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Dit Stiles après que Scott lui ait silencieusement demandé de parler.

\- Alors, combien ? Demanda Malia.

\- Combien quoi ? S'exclama Stiles.

\- Combien je vaux ?

\- 4 millions. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Stiles, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

\- Hum ouais, Scott en vaut 25, Stiles 10 et Kira 6, ils vont vous tuer bien avant moi… Leur dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- Il y a du progrès, ouais, il y a du progrès. Dit Stiles, plus ou moins choqué lui-même par la réponse de Malia.

Après cela, Malia ouvrit la porte du caveau.

/

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient dans le caveau. Ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire. Malia avait perdu progressivement toutes ses forces. Stiles c'était assis et elle s'était endormie sur lui.

\- Tu sais que c'est ici que tout à commencer ? Demanda Stiles à Scott. C'est le coffre où se trouvait l'argent. 117 millions en bons au porteurs.

\- Comment on fait pour changer des bons au porteurs contre de l'argent liquide ? Demanda Kira.

\- À la banque j'imagine. Ils les ont laissé moisir ici pendant tout ce temps. Vous savez que l'utilisation des bons au porteurs n'existe quasiment plus ?

\- Et alors, quel importance ? demanda Kira.

\- Tu as une idée du nombre de problèmes que cet argent résoudrait ?

\- Pour toi ? Ajouta Kira.

\- Pour moi et pour mon père… Il est ruiné à cause d'Eichen House et des IRM…

\- Ma mère, elle fait ce truc chaque fois elle note une de nos dépenses dans une colonne et combien elle nous coûte. Ensuite elle les additionne et calcule combien de temps il nous reste avant qu'on perde la maison. Confessa Scott. Après ça, ils restèrent en silence.

Deux autres heures passèrent quand ils commencèrent à entendre la foule s'affoler. Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqués leur absence, et ils s'inquiétaient.

\- Il faut qu'un d'entre nous retourne là-haut… Dit Scott à Stiles. Ils se regardèrent, puis ils regardèrent Malia qui était avec Kira. Il faut qu'on lui dise pour Peter… Elle risque de découvrir le nom qui est inscrit sur la liste.

\- Je te rappelle que Peter est le seul d'entre nous à ne pas y être… Ça fait de lui soit un être extrêmement chanceux, ou c'est le Bienfaiteur… Si elle découvre ce qu'il est pour elle, elle ira le retrouver, et tu sais ce qu'il fera…Il lui retournera le cerveau comme il le fait avec tout le monde, nous y compris… La preuve, on le laisse se promener parmi nous comme s'il faisait partit des gentils… Scott, il n'est pas un des gentils. Si elle découvre la vérité, elle va s'en aller et c'est sûrement ce qu'il veut. Alors se sera lui le gagnant et nous les perdants.

\- On est déjà en train de perdre… Lui répondit Scott en montrant ses griffes qui saignaient d'un liquide noir.

\- D'accord, mais avant de partir, vas voir si elle va bien…

\- Ok.

Stiles se dirigea vers Malia. Cette dernière dormait encore, mais elle avait l'air agitée.

\- Malia… Malia. Hey… Lui dit-il quand elle se réveilla enfin. Je dois partir, mais pas longtemps. Je voulais savoir si ça allait.

\- Ouais, va le retrouver Stiles. Il faut savoir c'est quoi le virus…

\- J'ai déjà mon idée sur qui est le tueur, il faut simplement que j'aille me faire examiner pour que les autres arrête de s'inquiéter…

\- D'accord. Je suis gelée…

\- Tiens, voilà ma veste. Je vais revenir vite.

\- Tu es mieux Stiles…

Stiles ne répondit pas, il l'embrassa simplement sur le front avant de partir. Il partit rapidement en retournant où les autres se faisaient examiner avant que lui et la meute n'aille se cacher. Il arriva rapidement là-bas. Lorsque la mère de Lydia le vit, elle alla le rejoindre.

\- Stiles ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, peut-être que tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Non, ça va. Est-ce que vous avez vu M. Yukimura ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Il s'occupe des autres élèves.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles sans lui donner plus de détails.

Il repartit chercher le père de Kira, mais avant il regarda qui était dans les ''incubateurs''. Quand il vit le coach, une théorie germa dans sa tête. Il se tourna rapidement vers Mme. Martin.

\- Est-ce que le coach est le seul adulte qui soit tombé malade ?

\- Pour autant que je sache…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a que lui…

\- Stiles, je pense que tu devrais t'allonger.

\- Ouais, non c'est bon, je reviens, je reviens tout de suite. Dit-il en se précipitant vers le bureau du coach.

Une fois dans le bureau, Stiles chercha. Il chercha ce qui avait pu rendre le coach malade. Il retourna totalement la salle avant d'arriver devant le bureau. Il était quelque peu découragé de n'avoir rien trouver, alors pour se calmer, il s'assit sur la chaise du coach. Il regarda le bureau et vit des papiers avec des étampes ''approuvées''. Il regarda chaque copies, et remarqua qu'après un moment, l'encre changeait du rouge au noir. Il comprit alors. C'était l'encre du début de l'examen qui les avait tous infectés. Il comprit aussi que le surveillant n'en était pas réellement un, mais qu'il était un autre des tueurs à gages suivant la liste noire. Stiles était si concentré, qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un entrer

\- Je me demandais comment cet abruti était tombé malade… Lui dit le ''surveillant''. Je me demande aussi où sont tes amis… Étant donné que pour être payé par le Bienfaiteur il me faut la preuve que vous êtes tous morts…

\- La confirmation visuel. Dit Stiles.

\- Exactement. Lui répondit-il en pointant un fusil sur lui.

Le tueur à gages le poussa à l'extérieur du bureau du coach.

\- Vous avez encore l'air fiévreux M. Stilinski. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir. Le virus ne tue pas les humains, vous allez vous en remettre. Donc vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps de me dire où ils sont ? L'un d'entre vous devrait rester en vie, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

\- Ouais. Je pense que je les ai vus dans la bibliothèque. Où peut-être dans la cafétéria. En tout cas, c'est sûr que c'était là-bas.

\- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Et ensuite je vais vous tuer.

Stiles se retourna. Il le regarda et il sourit.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir me tuer ?

\- Oui, tu n'es qu'un pathétique humain, appartenant à une meute, mais tu n'es qu'un humain.

\- À bon, c'est ce que vous croyez ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire, que tu es l'un d'entre eux ? C'est impossible tu devrais être aveugle au moment où l'on parle si tu étais comme eux.

\- Vous ne vous en êtes pas pris au plus facile de la meute… Premièrement, je vais prendre ça. Dit Stiles en faisant naître une bourrasque de vent qui fit voler le fusil du tueur. Ensuite, voilà à quoi ressemble le regard d'un renard-garou. Dit Stiles en faisant flasher ses yeux argents et souriant au tueur qui était tétanisé de surprise. Ensuite, je vais gentiment vous amenez à la police, j'ai tout enregistré ce que vous venez de dire.

\- Et comment crois-tu leur faire gober une histoire pareil ?

\- Mon père est le Shérif de la ville, croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'est pas au courant pour le surnaturel ? Demanda Stiles en le prenant par les poignets et le dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

En voyant son fils sortir du lycée, le Shérif courra vers lui.

\- Stiles…

\- Papa, c'est lui qui a mis le virus dans l'école, il est un des tueurs à gages qui suivent la liste noire…

\- D'accord Stiles, je m'occupe de lui. Toi tu vas prendre l'antidote avec les autres. Mélissa a appelée, elle a su par Derek qu'un pot sur une des étagères du caveau des Hale contient des champignons qui sont un parfait antidote contre le virus qui vous a infecté. Dépêche-toi d'y aller.

\- Tu me passes ton cellulaire deux secondes, je dois appeler Derek pour qu'il m'ouvre le coffre-fort.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais d'accord.

Stiles prit le cellulaire de son père et se dépêcha d'appeler son compagnon. Ce dernier répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Shérif ?

\- Non Derek, c'est Stiles. Dépêche-toi de venir au lycée, ton coffre-fort, Scott, Malia et Kira sont à l'intérieur, mais selon le tueur, Scott et Malia sont aveugles et Kira ne doit plus avoir de force donc ils ne pourront pas m'ouvrir. Moi-même je ne me sens pas super bien. Donc tu pourrais venir le plus rapidement possible au lycée…

\- J'arrive Stiles, vas m'attendre devant le panneau du lycée.

\- D'accord Sourwolf, fait vite.

\- Promis Stiles. Dit Derek en raccrochant.

Stiles marcha lentement vers son père et lui rendit son portable.

\- Merci papa, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me rendre à l'entrée du lycée ?

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas seul ? Demanda le Shérif, inquiet.

\- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de force à cause du virus… Mais je suis encore capable de ne pas perdre connaissance.

\- D'accord, en avant du lycée, mais où exactement ?

\- Devant le panneau avec le nom du lycée dessus.

John Stilinski ne posa même pas de questions, devenant de plus en plus habituer aux bizarreries de son fils. Le temps qu'ils prirent pour se rendre à l'avant du lycée laissa le temps à Derek d'arriver. Derek se précipita vers Stiles en voyant l'état dans lequel il était.

\- Stiles !

\- Pas le temps Derek, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas bien aller.

\- D'accord. Viens. Lui dit Derek en le supportant jusqu'à l'entrée du caveau.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se précipita en aidant Stiles vers les étagères où se situait le bocal. Il ne prit même pas le temps de penser à la rareté des champignons constituant le thé. Il le lança simplement au sol. Cela prit moins de 5 minutes avant que chaque membres de la meute aille mieux. Derek voyant cela, prit Stiles dans ses bras, ne se souciant vraiment pas de ce que les autres diraient.

\- Stiles, ça va mieux ? Demanda Derek, gardant Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Oui, ça va mieux Sourwolf. Mais si tu continu à me serer comme ça, je vais finir asphyxier…

\- Désoler… J'ai eu tellement peur. Quand Mélissa à annoncer qu'il y avait un virus de propagé au lycée, et quand elle m'a annoncer ça devant le corps d'un des loups garous de la meute de Satomi mort du même virus, j'ai été très inquiet, mon loup était déchaîné…

\- Hey, ça va maintenant. Et si au lieu de bavasser tu m'embrassais ?

\- Hum, ouais ça me va. Répondit Derek en souriant. Il embrassa Stiles qui répondit immédiatement. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Ou du moins avant qu'ils ne soient ramenés par une exclamation de surprise.

\- Pourquoi mon meilleur ami embrasse Derek Hale comme si sa vie en dépendait ?! S'écria Scott.

\- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? S'exclama Kira en même temps que Scott.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 12.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	14. Chapter 13

Voilà le chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Scott, Kira, laissez les tranquilles. Derek a failli perdre son compagnon, ils vont se calmer, et quand ce sera fait, vous pourrez leur poser des questions. Dit Malia pour Stiles, sachant que ce dernier ne voudrait pas lâcher Derek avant un moment.

\- Tu étais au courant !? S'exclamèrent Scott et Kira.

\- Ouais, je les ai surpris lors de la première pleine lune de Liam.

\- Et vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ? Demandèrent encore ensemble Scott et Kira.

\- Non, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Ils ne doivent toujours pas l'être, mais ils ont eu des émotions fortes qui les poussent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Tu as dit compagnons, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Kira.

\- Oui. Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien entendu, mais pourquoi ils n'en ont pas parlé avant ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ils avaient peur de la réaction des membres de la meute. En fait, surtout de la tienne Scott.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Scott.

\- Parce qu'il se trouve que tu es important pour chacun d'eux, et qu'ils avaient peur que tu n'acceptes pas leur relation.

\- Mais ils sont compagnons… Comment je pourrais ne pas accepter leur relation ?

\- C'est ce que je leur avais dit, mais ils avaient quand même peur.

\- Hum… Vous savez qu'ils sont partis ? Les coupa Kira.

\- Il faut que je leur parle… Dit Scott en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas Scott… Dit Malia, sachant qu'ils n'iront pas simplement se coucher tranquillement.

\- Mais je dois leur dire que leur relation ne me dérange pas…

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Kira était en danger ? Demanda Malia.

\- Je stresserais vraiment, jusqu'à ce que je sache qu'elle soit hors de danger.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais ensuite ?

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je vais parler avec toi…

\- Vous coucheriez ensemble, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouais… Dit Scott en rougissant.

\- Maintenant, repense à ce que tu veux faire…

\- Oh mon dieu… Stiles couche avec Derek ! S'exclama Scott, en comprenant maintenant pourquoi Malia lui déconseillait d'aller les déranger.

\- Oui Scott, ton meilleur ami couche avec Derek, et je peux te dire que ça n'a pas commencé il y a seulement quelques jours… Lui expliqua Malia.

\- Le suçon qu'il avait le jour où j'ai mordu Liam ?

\- Je pense que ce doit être avant ça… Rajouta Kira.

\- Tu sais quoi Scott ? Tu lui demanderas toi-même lundi en cours. Lui dit Malia, ne voulant plus en parler.

/

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la quarantaine au lycée. Derek et Stiles étaient chez le dernier, parlant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour arriver à connaître l'identité du Bienfaiteur. Ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant trois idées qu'ils espéraient plus ou moins possibles à réaliser. Ils tentaient de choisir laquelle était la meilleure quand Scott entra dans la pièce.

\- Stiles ! Mon père est parti pour San Francisco. Il prévoit de revenir dans la semaine qui vient. Il veut que je lui explique pourquoi nous encaissons aussi bien tout ce qui se passe. Il sait que quelque chose se trame, et qu'on en sait plus que lui. Il m'a demandé de tout lui dire… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Au fait, Salut Derek.

\- Salut Scott. Dirent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

\- Bon, pour ton père, on pourrait lui demander de parler avec mon père…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je pense que Scott devrait simplement parler de la liste noire à son père sans lui donner plus d'information que nécessaire… Leur dit Derek.

\- Peut-être que tu n'as pas tort Derek, mais mon père va obligatoirement vouloir plus d'informations sur la liste noire… Vous et moi sommes sur la liste. C'est sûr que mon père va vouloir savoir pourquoi moi et mes amis sommes sur une liste noire qui est suivie par beaucoup de tueurs professionnels…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui en donner, tu peux simplement lui dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es sur la liste. Lui dit Stiles.

\- D'accord, je verrai ce que je peux faire.

\- Pour le Bienfaiteur, nous avons trois idées pour connaître son identité. On voulait que ce soit toi qui choisisses le plan que tu trouves le mieux. On pourrait aussi demander de l'aide des Yukimura et de Chris.

\- D'accord, expliquez-moi.

/

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis que Stiles et Derek avaient fait choisir Scott. Ils avaient décidé d'en parler à Mme. Yukimura et à Chris. Ils avaient maintenant un plan plus ou moins bon. Pour le moment, Scott, Stiles, Liam et Kira étaient réunis chez Scott. Scott et Stiles venaient juste d'expliquer en gros à quoi consistait le plan.

\- Trois suffiront ? Demanda Kira en sortant son ordinateur portable, imitée de Scott et Stiles.

\- Ça dépend de combien de caméra l'hôpital dispose. Lui répondit Stiles. Mais ça devrait suffire.

\- On va vraiment faire ça ? Demanda Liam.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va le faire. Lui répondit Scott. Ce soir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Lui demanda Liam.

\- Si, c'est carrément dangereux et complètement crétin. Répliqua Stiles.

\- Vous avez déjà fait un truc pareil avant aujourd'hui ? Demanda Liam.

\- Un truc dangereux ou un truc crétin ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire oui pour les deux… Ajouta Kira.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire si tu ne le sens pas. Lui dit Scott.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'accord… Lui dit rapidement Liam.

\- Eh bien alors tu es complètement crétin. Lui dit Stiles en souriant à Liam. En se tournant vers Scott il ajouta. Tu es bien conscient qu'on ne sait pas du tout dans quoi on s'embarque là ? Lui demanda Stiles.

\- Comment on peut être sûr que quelqu'un va bien venir ? Demanda Kira.

\- Parce que la cassette dans le sac de Garrett demandait une confirmation visuelle. Répondit Scott.

\- C'est ce qu'avait dit Simon, il ne peut pas être payé par le Bienfaiteur tant qu'il n'avait pas prouvé que nous fussions tous morts. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si… Si quelqu'un éliminait une des cibles à abattre mais sans en donner la preuve ? Demanda alors Scott.

\- Il ne serait pas payé. Répondit Kira.

\- En quoi ça nous aiderait à démasquer le Bienfaiteur ? Demanda Liam.

\- Il voudra savoir si la cible est vraiment morte. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Surtout si elle est haut placée dans la liste. Ajouta Stiles.

\- Donc s'il veut une confirmation visuelle… Commença Liam.

\- Il va devoir venir la chercher lui-même. Finit Scott.

\- Est-ce que tu as parlé à ta mère des risques de notre plan ? Demandèrent Stiles et Kira d'une même voix.

\- Vous me voyez lui dire que si le plan se passe mal je vais mourir ?

\- D'accord, c'est juste pour être sûr. Lui dit Stiles.

Quelques heures plus tard, la mère de Kira arriva à la maison des McCall. Elle indiqua à Scott d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Elle, Kira et Liam restèrent avec Scott.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Liam sur les nerfs tellement il était nerveux.

\- Je crois que Liam n'est pas très rassuré… Dit Kira en regardant Scott étendu sur son lit. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire que tout va bien se passer…

\- Tout va bien se passer. Dit Scott pour Liam, mais en gardant son regard confiant fixé sur sa petite-amie.

\- Et donc ce truc, vous l'avez déjà fait ? Demanda Liam toujours pas rassuré.

\- J'ai vu quelqu'un le faire. Dit la mère de Kira.

\- C… Ça revient au même n'est-ce pas ? Essaya Liam, sachant lui-même la réponse.

\- Non… Lui répondit sincèrement Mme. Yukimura.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Kira. Dire ça n'inspire pas confiance…

\- Tant mieux ! C'est une très mauvaise idée…

\- Dis le si tu veux qu'on le fasse sans toi. Lui dit Kira.

Mme. Yukimura la regarda avec un regard sévère pendant de longues secondes. Quand elle se remit à parler, ce fut pour indiquer à Kira comment faire pour arrêter le cœur de Scott assez longtemps pour qu'on confirme sa mort.

\- Pose ta main sur son cœur. Dit la mère de Kira. Kira s'approcha alors de Scott pour poser la main sur son cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, Scott attrapa sa main.

\- Attends ! Quand je serai inconscient, ça va me faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais ressentir ? Demanda Scott à Mme. Yukimura.

\- Ça sera sans doute comme si tu rêvais.

\- Un bon ou un mauvais rêve ?

\- J'imagine que ça dépend de toi… Lui dit-elle. Scott se recoucha.

Kira s'approcha encore de Scott et vint poser sa main sur le cœur de son petit-ami. Elle lassa alors sortir son pouvoir qui se déchargea en Scott. Ce dernier ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes. Tout d'un coup, il prit un inspiration comme s'il sortait de sous l'eau après être passé près de la noyade. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur arrêta de battre. Ils appelèrent rapidement une ambulance qui amena Scott aux urgences. Ils suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Rendus là-bas, ils se rendirent à la morgue. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Scott ne soit transféré à la morgue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mélissa arriva, elle entra dans la salle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je le déteste toujours autant ce plan. Dit-elle en regardant le corps sans vie de son fils. Le voir comme ça c'est déjà suffisamment évocateur et terrifiant. Il a l'air mort…

\- Donnez-moi votre main. Dit Mme. Yukimura à Mélissa. Mélissa regarda Stiles en l'interrogeant du regard.

\- Ça va aller. Lui répondit-il.

Mélissa le fit alors. La mère de Kira prit la main de la mère de Scott dans la sienne et la déposa sur la poitrine de son fils. Ne sentant pas de battement de cœur, Mélissa regarda Mme. Yukimura avec panique.

\- Attendez, ça va venir. Lui dit-elle. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Mélissa put sentir un pouls très faible sous sa paume.

\- C'est suffisant pour garder un loup-garou en vie ? Demanda-elle.

\- C'est suffisant pour un alpha.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous?

\- 45 minutes.

\- Il se passera quoi après ça ?

\- Je le ranime de la même façon. Lui dit Kira.

\- Non, je veux dire il se passe quoi s'il reste inconscient pendant plus de 45 minutes ? Demanda Mélissa. Les autres présents se regardèrent mal à l'aise.

\- Personne ne lui a dit ? Demanda la mère de Kira.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe au-delà de 45 minutes ?

\- Il meurt… Lui dit Mme. Yukimura

\- Vous ferez mieux de le ramener avant que ces 45 minutes soient passées… Leur dit Mélissa.

\- Nous allons tout faire pour ça. Lui dit Kira.

\- Bon, je dois aller retrouver Chris chez lui pour envoyer un message au Bienfaiteur. Dit Stiles avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Chris chez lui. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il n'eut même pas à frapper à la porte avant que Chris ne lui ouvre. Stiles sachant où il devait aller, ne dit pas un mot et se dirigea au sous-sol.

\- Vous avez réussi ? Demanda Chris.

\- Oui, Scott est à la morgue.

\- D'accord, tu peux connecter mon ordinateur pour que je puisse envoyer le message au Bienfaiteur.

\- Ouais, mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué… Lui dit Stiles en connectant rapidement l'ordinateur. Voilà.

\- C'était rapide…

\- Je te l'avais dit… Bon, je te laisse écrire le message.

Chris prit l'ordinateur et marque : « Scott McCall est mort. Paiement exigé. »

\- C'est ça ton message ? Point barre ?

\- Je dis qu'il est mort, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je trouve ça un peu austère… Tu aurais pu mettre un truc du genre la cible a été neutralisée, tu sais les sanglots longs et violents ça sonne plus cool…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le Bienfaiteur leur répondit. Le message disait : « Confirmation visuelle exigée. » Stiles avec l'aide de Chris répondit ceci : « Confirmation visuelle impossible. La police vient chercher la dépouille dans 40 minutes. » Le Bienfaiteur leur répondit simplement : « Confirmation visuelle exigée pour le paiement. » Chris prit l'ordinateur et répondit : « Cible numéro 1 sur la liste est morte, je l'ai tuée. Si le transfert n'est pas fait dans les 40 minutes, JE VIENS VOUS CHERCHER. »

\- D'accord, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça… Tu vas peut-être faire capoter notre plan…

\- Au moins maintenant il sait que je serai après lui.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôpital pour le reste du plan.

\- Allons y chacun de notre côté, comme ça je pourrai tout de suite aller trafiquer le réseau de caméra de sécurité.

\- D'accord.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté comme prévu. Stiles une fois rendu à l'hôpital se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Kira et Liam dans la chambre qu'ils utiliseront pour regarder les caméras de sécurité. Une fois dans la chambre, Stiles plaça les trois ordinateurs sur le lit et attendit que Chris l'appelle. Cela lui prit environ 5 minutes.

\- J'y suis. Vous êtes prêts ? Allez-y. Leur dit Chris.

Kira, Liam et Stiles appuyèrent chacun sur le même bouton de leur ordinateur, et sur chaque écran 4 images de caméra de surveillance apparurent. Ils furent contents que ça fonctionne. Ils regardèrent les images pendant 4 minutes sans que rien ne se passe. Cependant après les 4 minutes, une des caméra se brouilla et commença à avoir des interférences.

\- Hey, c'est normal que ça fasse ça ? Demanda Liam.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas normal. Lui dit Stiles.

\- C'est où ça ? Demanda Kira.

\- Sur le toit. Quelqu'un va devoir y aller. Dit Stiles.

\- Je me dévoue. Dit Kira commençant à s'en aller.

\- Wow, doucement. Il ne s'agit peut-être pas que d'une défaillance… Lui dit Stiles.

\- C'est pour ça que j'emmène ça. Lui répondit Kira en lui montrant son katana.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Dit Liam en la suivant à l'extérieur laissant Stiles seul.

\- D'accord, mais surtout vous ne traînez pas. Vous revenez tout de suite! Leur cria Stiles. Génial, et moi je suis seul maintenant… Au moins je ne suis plus sans défense maintenant…

Stiles continua à regarder les caméras. Étant en état de stress, il se tanna rapidement. Il décida d'appeler Derek.

\- Salut Stiles, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Je suis en mission super importante, tu te rappelles, c'est ce soir qu'on met le plan à exécution…

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer là-dessus ?

\- Oui, mais Kira et Liam sont allés voir ce qui faisait des interférences sur le toit, alors je suis seul… Bref, et toi Sourwolf, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je suis avec Braeden, elle est venue pour me donner des nouvelles et pour me draguer… Je ne l'ai pas laisser faire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais elle m'a un peu défié et mit en colère. Elle a remarqué que je n'arrivais pas à me transformer, alors elle m'a proposé de me donner des cours de survie au surnaturel.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu passes trop de temps avec elle…

\- Je sais Stiles, mais ça peut m'être utile pour plus tard… Et de toute façon, tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime…

\- Oui, je le sais… Moi aussi je t'aime Sourwolf, mais je n'aime pas qu'elle puisse être avec toi quand moi j'en n'ai pas la chance.

\- Quand elle aura fini de me faire un bandage pour la blessure que je me suis faite, je vais venir te rejoindre à l'hôpital, ça te va ?

\- D'accord Sourwolf, à plus tard.

\- À plus tard Stiles.

Quelques secondes après avoir raccroché, Stiles vit chacune des caméras se fermer une par une. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Stiles laissa les ordinateurs sur le lit et alla chercher Chris. Il le trouva rapidement.

\- Il n'y a plus de courant nulle part, plus aucune des caméras ne fonctionnent.

\- Reste avec Scott. S'il se passe quelque chose tu m'envoie un message. On doit se dépêcher, il ne nous reste plus que 18 minutes…

Avant même que Stiles n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre, Chris était parti. Deux minutes étaient passées quand Stiles vit Chris se faire projeter contre la porte de la morgue.

\- Stiles, ne reste pas là. Va-t'en !

\- Non, pourquoi… Stiles n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Kate entra dans la pièce.

\- Écarte-toi Stiles. J'emmène la dépouille. Lui dit Kate.

\- Pourquoi ? La confirmation visuelle ? Demanda Stiles.

\- T'inquiète pas beau gosse, je ne suis pas le Bienfaiteur.

\- Alors pourquoi tu veux prendre le corps ? Demanda son frère.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire… Commença Kate.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer, Chris se précipita vers elle et lui pointa son arme sous le menton.

\- J'avais oublié, tu en as toujours deux. Dit-elle parlant de l'arme.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais ici… Va-t'en, laisse-nous.

\- Tu es sûr d'être assez rapide pour appuyer sur la détente ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas non plus prendre son corps.

\- Eh… Vous avez l'air d'avoir des tas de chose à vous dire, alors je vais me prendre un petit café. J'ai vu un distributeur au bout du couloir. Dit Stiles, en essayant de laisser le frère et la sœur régler leur problèmes.

\- Maintenant tu m'écoute Kate ! S'exclama Chris en colère. Ça fait partie du plan…

\- Si supprimer Scott faisait partit de ton plan, t'es pire que moi.

\- Il dit la vérité. On cherche à démasquer le Bienfaiteur… Dit Stiles.

\- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es aussi sur la liste, d'ailleurs tu vaux ton pesant d'or… Pas plus que Stiles, mais tu vaux quand même ton pesant d'or.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est parce que je suis sur la liste que je suis là !

\- Alors va-t'en, laisse nous exécuter notre plan ! S'écria Chris.

Kate sembla penser. Après un moment, elle fit tourner le bras de son frère pour voir sa montre. Cette dernière sur un minuteur indiquait 3 minutes. Chris la regarda d'un regard presque suppliant.

\- Allez-vous-en toi et tes guerriers fauves. Kate, fais ce que je te dis… Lui demanda Chris. S'il te plaît…

Kate ne répondit rien, mais elle rappela ses guerriers fauves et quitta l'hôpital. Deux minutes plus tard, Kira était à la morgue. Elle refit la même chose qu'elle avait faite à Scott. Ça prit quelques secondes à ce dernier avant de revenir. Quand il fut conscient, il cria de douleur, alertant toutes les personnes présentes. Kira s'approcha rapidement de lui et quand il arrêta de crier, elle l'embrassa.

\- Alors, ça a marché ou pas ? Demanda Scott.

\- Hum… Commença Stiles avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Liam.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Kira, à la façon qu'avait Liam de la regarder.

\- C'est ta mère, elle est blessée… Ne t'inquiète pas, Mélissa et mon beau-père s'occupe d'elle, mais ils m'ont demandé de te prévenir.

Après cela, chacun partit de son côté. Quand il arriva chez lui, Stiles envoya un message à Derek pour lui dire de venir le retrouver chez lui. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, ce fut pour trouver Malia penchée au-dessus de la liste noire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez caché le fait que Peter soit mon père ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Nous ne savions pas comment te le dire… Nous ne voulions pas non plus que tu ailles voir Peter et qu'il te rentre des idées dans la tête, comme il l'a fait à la plupart des membres de la meute… C'est peut-être ton père biologiquement parlant, mais tu n'es pas comme lui, et tu es bien mieux avec ton père adoptif…

\- Je suis allé voir Peter…

\- Tu y es allé seule ?

\- Oui, en fait je suis allé dans le caveau des Hale, je voulais voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose. Il s'est avéré qu'il était là. Nous avons commencé à parler. Il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider à retrouver ma mère…

\- Malia… Ta mère n'a pas demandé de tes nouvelles depuis des lustres… Penses-tu qu'elle voudra revoir sa fille après tant d'années ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais au moins connaître son vrai nom. Tout ce que Peter a pu trouver c'est un surnom. Le loup du désert… Elle est comme moi une coyote-garou.

\- Si tu veux on pourra essayer de faire des recherches là-dessus. Je ne peux simplement pas te garantir qu'on va la retrouver, mais on peut au moins essayer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te casses la tête avec ça Stiles.

\- Je veux bien le faire, de toute façon tu es comme une sœur pour moi… Et en plus tu es la cousine de Derek, alors je dois bien essayer de faire mon possible…

\- Merci Stiles. Lui dit Malia en lui donnant un câlin.

\- De rien Malia. Dit Stiles en lui rendant l'accolade.

\- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Dit Derek avec amusement en arrivant.

\- Derek ! Dit Stiles en allant l'embrasser.

\- Salut cousin ! Lui dit Malia. Derek la regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Elle est au courant ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles.

\- Oui, elle a même confronté Peter…

\- Eh bien, je te dis bienvenu dans la famille Hale Malia. Dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis à 100% pour être de la famille, mais on évite le sujet Peter comme avant que je ne sois au courant, d'accord ?

\- Ça me va. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Parfait, je vous laisse. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Malia partit laissant Stiles et Derek profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre.

/

Le lendemain, après avoir reçu un appel de Lydia, Stiles et cette dernière se rendirent au poste de police. Avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse, Lydia expliqua à Stiles sa théorie à propos de sa grand-mère après avoir découvert qu'elle connaissait Meredith et qu'elle lui avait laissé un code à déchiffrer avant sa mort. En entrant, ils allèrent immédiatement voir le père de Stiles. Ils essayèrent de lui expliquer, mais le père de Stiles ne les croyait pas vraiment. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau.

\- Non seulement elle est peut-être en vie… Commença Stiles.

\- Mais il se peut aussi qu'elle se soit fait passer pour morte. Termina Lydia.

\- Ta grand-mère, Lorraine Martin, a simulé sa propre mort ?

\- Ouais, c'est sûr ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- C'est possible. Dit Lydia.

\- C'est plus que probable. Rajouta Stiles.

\- J'imagine que vous avez une histoire pour me le confirmer ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Il est possible qu'elle aide le Bienfaiteur… Commença Lydia.

\- Ou c'est elle le Bienfaiteur. Termina Stiles.

\- Ça vaut le coût d'entendre cette histoire. Dit le père de Stiles en allant fermer la porte de son bureau. Attendez, je vais dire à Parrish que je dois vous parler et que je ne veux pas être dérangé.

\- Parrish n'était pas là quand on est arrivé papa… Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Personne n'a vu Parrish ? Demanda le Shérif en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Haigh ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu… Lui dit-il. Stiles s'approcha de son père.

\- Papa, il vient de te mentir… Son cœur s'est emballé, ça fait ça quand quelqu'un ment… Vous mentez Haigh. Dit Stiles en se tournant vers l'officier Haigh.

\- Non, je ne sais pas du tout où il est.

\- Vous mentez encore. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur votre ordinateur ?

\- Je remplis un rapport.

\- Vous mentez encore… Dit Stiles en s'approchant pour voir ce que Haigh faisait sur son ordinateur. Quoi ?! Vous avez tué une personne sur la liste ? Vous êtes un tueur qui veut l'argent du Bienfaiteur ?!

\- Non mais de quoi tu parles minus, de toute façon ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! Dit Haigh, nerveux.

\- Vous avez essayé de tuer Parrish, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Stiles, comprenant maintenant.

\- Non, pourquoi je voudrais la mort de mon collègue ?

\- Parce que je vaux 5 millions de dollars, comme tu me l'as dit en me jetant une allumette dessus après m'avoir arrosé d'essence. Lui dit Parrish en arrivant à nu et avec le corps brûlé.

\- Comment ?! Tu étais mort ! Lui dit Haigh. Parrish se jeta sur lui et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit inconscient.

\- Je peux vous confirmer que le Bienfaiteur est une banshee, parce que le Bienfaiteur marque que la tentative de Haigh a échoué, et que la mort n'a pas été confirmée. Leur dit Stiles, toujours devant l'ordinateur de Haigh.

\- D'accord, Parrish nous allons vous amener voir quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être nous dire ce que vous êtes. Dit Stiles en textant Derek pour lui dire qu'ils arriveraient bientôt au loft.

\- Ce que je suis ?

\- Ne posez pas de question, on va vous répondre quand nous serons rendus là-bas. Lui dit Lydia. Avez-vous du linge de rechange dans votre casier au poste ?

\- Oui.

\- Va prendre une douche Jordan, nous t'attendons à l'extérieur. Lui dit le Shérif.

\- D'accord chef.

Lydia, Stiles et le Shérif sortirent à l'extérieur. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Lydia appela Scott et lui demanda de se rendre au loft de Derek. Parrish sortit du bâtiments 10 minutes plus tard, de nouveau propre.

\- Papa, on se rejoint au loft, amène Parrish.

\- D'accord Stiles.

Stiles sauta dans sa Jeep et conduisit jusque chez Derek. Une fois rendu, lui et Lydia montèrent dans le loft.

\- Salut Stiles. Dit Derek en venant rapidement embrasser ce dernier. Alors, explique-moi pourquoi vous m'amenez l'adjoint de ton père ?

\- Autant attendre que Scott et les deux autres arrivent. Lui dit Lydia.

Ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, Derek était devant Parrish.

\- Donc, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené Parrish ?

\- Je pense que c'est parce qu'un collègue vient d'essayer, il n'y a même pas 20 minutes de me faire brûler vivant dans ma voiture de patrouille sans y arriver…

\- Je vois… Dit Derek en commençant à examiner Parrish. Il vous a aspergé d'essence ?

\- Il a toujours ses cheveux et ses ongles… Ce sont les parties du corps qui sont les premières à être mortes… Dit Lydia.

\- Il aurait dû être détruit… Rajouta Derek.

\- J'ai été brûlé vif, j'aurais dû être entièrement détruit… Leur fit remarquer Parrish.

\- Pas si vous êtes comme nous. Lui dit Scott.

\- Comme vous ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comme nous. Leur dit Derek.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Désolé, mais je n'en ai aucune idée… Lui dit Derek.

\- Mais tu savais pour Jackson et Kira. Lui fit remarquer Scott.

\- Ça dépasse un peu le domaine de mes connaissances. Il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le bestiaire. Tu as demandé à Argent ? Lui dit Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est. Lui répondit Scott.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi un bestiaire ? Non, en fait ce n'est même pas ma première question, répondez moi d'abord, vous êtes tous comme Lydia ? Vous êtes tous médium ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Médium ? Demanda Derek, en essayant de ne pas rire pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Oui.

\- Pas exactement. Répondit Scott.

\- D'accord, alors… vous êtes quoi ?

Stiles, Derek et Scott se regardèrent. Sans avoir vraiment besoin de se consulter, Stiles et Scott montrèrent leurs yeux, leurs vrais yeux, à Parrish.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 13.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	15. Chapter 14

Voilà le chapitre 14. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P (PS: Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ceux d'avant.)

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Wow… D'accord, mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment ce que vous êtes … Répondit Parrish, déconcerté.

\- Je suis un loup-garou alpha. Lui dit Scott.

\- Je suis un renard-garou. Lui dit Stiles. Et aussi un druide…

\- Hum… D'accord, et toi Lydia, tu es une médium ?

\- Non, je suis une banshee. Lui répondit-elle.

\- Wow, d'accord… Dit Parrish. Et qui d'autres sont comme vous ?

\- Toutes les personnes sur la liste noire sont des créatures surnaturelles. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Et vous, vous êtes quoi ? Lui demanda Parrish

\- Un loup-garou, mais je perds mes pouvoirs…

\- D'accord… Alors tout le monde ici est une créature surnaturelle sauf le Shérif ?

\- C'est ça, même vous vous en êtes une, ne reste plus qu'à savoir ce que vous êtes… Lui répondit Stiles. Stiles entendit les battements du cœur de son père commencer à accélérer. Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Haigh tenait son fusil quand Parrish est entré, son fusil est tombé et j'ai reçu une balle dans l'épaule…

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Parce que l'on devait venir voir Derek…

\- D'accord, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Stiles tira son père à l'extérieur et emmena son père aux urgences. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, le Shérif fut immédiatement pris en charge. Il fut amené dans une chambre et dut attendre l'arrivée du médecin.

\- Bien M. Stilinski. Commença le médecin.

\- Shérif. Dit Stiles.

\- Shérif Stilinski. Se corrigea le médecin. Je vous ai programmé une opération dès demain matin. Vous serez le premier. Malheureusement nous sommes obligés d'ouvrir un peu pour enlever cette balle de votre épaule.

\- D'accord, très bien. Dit John. Eh une question… Ça veut dire quoi cette phrase là ? Demanda-t-il en pointant une phrase du document qu'il lisait.

\- C'est la quote-part à la charge du patient. Certains actes médicaux et certains frais ne sont pas remboursés.

\- Cette part est importante ? Ça va me coûter cher ?

\- Il va falloir voir ça avec votre assurance personnelle. Vous sentirez les effets de la morphine dans une minute. Essayez de vous reposer monsieur… Shérif… Dit le médecin en quittant la chambre.

\- Stiles… Tu veux bien arrêter… Je voulais juste des précisions sur la terminologie, je t'assure qu'on n'est pas si fauchés que ça.

\- Je suis au courant pour les factures papa… Dit Stiles. Le Shérif le regarda semblant ne pas comprendre. Je sais qu'Eichen House te relance sans arrêt pour que tu les paies. Je suis au courant de l'avance sur ton salaire qu'on t'a accordée.

\- Stiles… Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ?

\- Oui, je fouille dans tes affaires, surtout quand tu ne me dis pas certaines choses…

\- Je ne te dis pas certaines choses parce que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je fais…

\- Si, j'ai besoin de tout savoir, sinon comment tu veux que je prenne soin de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui es censé prendre soin de moi, je suis le père et toi tu es le fils ! Tu comprends… Le père, le fils. Lui dit le Shérif en se pointant puis en pointant Stiles. Je prends soin de toi.

Stiles étant toujours debout ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sur le fauteuil près du lit de son père. Il prit soin de choisir ses mots.

\- On doit prendre soin l'un de l'autre…

\- On va réussir à s'en sortir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais papa ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… mais la morphine commence à faire effet et je t'avoue qu'il n'y a rien qui m'inquiète là, tout de suite. Oh j'ai sommeil… finit le shérif en s'endormant.

\- Moi je m'inquiète… dit Stiles pour lui-même.

Sachant que son père serait en sécurité à l'hôpital, Stiles retourna chez Derek. Quand il arriva là-bas, Scott, Lydia et Parrish étaient toujours là. Ayant la clé, Stiles n'eut pas à frapper à la porte. La première chose qu'il entendit c'est Parrish posé des questions.

\- C'est quoi un Kanima ?

\- On y reviendra plus tard, l'important c'est de savoir que tous ceux comme nous qui ont des pouvoirs surnaturels sont sur la liste noire.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je suis… lui dit Parrish.

\- Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il s'en fiche. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Et on parle de combien de tueurs professionnels ? Demanda Parrish.

\- On arrive plus à les compter. Lui dit Lydia.

\- En fait, si… dit Stiles, faisant sursauter Lydia, Derek et Parrish. Trois pour le moment, ou du moins trois connus…

\- Mais est-ce que ce sont toujours des professionnels ? Demanda Scott.

\- Non, Haigh n'était pas un tueur, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà fait ce genre de chose. Lui dit Parrish.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il n'en ait pas un, sinon il aurait su que tu n'étais pas vraiment mort… lui fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Alors, n'importe qui avec cette liste peut tenter sa chance… constata Derek.

\- Mais s'il l'a eu. Qui d'autre peut l'avoir eu, cette liste ? Pourquoi c'est si facile de se la procurer ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Quelqu'un nous veut tous morts, jusqu'au dernier… lui répondit Stiles.

/

Le lendemain, Lydia vint chez Stiles pour essayer de trouver la clé pour découvrir le code que la grand-mère de Lydia avait laissée pour cette dernière.

\- Essaie Maddy. Ça doit être Maddy…

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop évident comme mot clé ?

\- Essaie je te dis, ça doit être Maddy.

Lydia essaya, et cela fit comme elle pensait, absolument rien.

\- Je te l'avais dit…

\- Essaie ton prénom, elle a laissé la liste pour toi, non ? Alors ça doit être ton prénom…

\- D'accord… dit Lydia en tapant son nom. L'ordinateur lui marqua le mot « erreur ».

\- Le prénom de ta mère alors… lui dit Stiles. Lydia essaya, le résultat fut le même. Tu n'avais pas un animal de compagnie ? Lydia le regarda comme si elle était découragée.

Ils décidèrent de penser chacun de leur côté. C'est ce qu'ils firent pendant plus d'une heure avant que Stiles ne soit plus capable de supporter le silence.

\- Les cendres étaient pour toi, le code était aussi pour toi, tu es censée pouvoir le déchiffrer…

\- Ouais, personne d'autre ne peut le faire. C'est pour ça que c'est aussi difficile…

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Stiles à bout de nerfs. Pourquoi tu sonnes depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Stiles à son imprimante.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais remettre du papier… lui dit Lydia.

\- Ouais, bonne idée. Dit Stiles en prenant une pile de papier pour la mettre dans son imprimante. Une fois fait, Stiles put enfin se reconcentrer à nouveau. Toi… Mais personne d'autre que toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ce qu'on a essayé était en rapport à Lorraine… On se prend la tête pour deviner un mot qui a rapport avec elle alors qu'on devrait peut-être essayer d'en chercher un ayant rapport avec toi.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu faisais avec ta grand-mère ? Vous n'aviez pas un truc en particulier que vous faisiez toutes les deux ? Vous alliez à la plage ? Vous mangiez des glaces ?

\- On lisait.

\- D'accord ! Vous lisiez quoi ?

\- La petite sirène.

\- Vous lisiez un dessin animé ? Demanda Stiles, éberlué.

\- Avant d'être un dessin animé, c'est un conte. D'Anderson.

\- Essaie La Petit Sirène… Lydia fit ce qu'il dit, le message était le même.

\- On le lisait tous les soirs… Cette histoire m'obsédait tellement que pendant trois mois, je ne parlais que d'Ariel. Ça rendait mes parents dingues mais… mamie trouvait que c'était adorable. Dit Lydia en tapant le nom de la petite sirène comme mot clé.

\- Ça fonctionne ! Hum… Tu connais ces noms ? Demanda Stiles en regardant une liste de noms qui lui étaient inconnus apparaître à l'écran.

\- Seulement celui de ma grand-mère.

Stiles essayait de se concentrer sur Lydia, mais son imprimante se mit en marche. Il alla voir ce qui s'imprimait et fut quelque peu sous le choc.

\- Lydia… Il faut que l'on appelle Scott.

\- Mais avant j'aimerais qu'on aille voir Parrish pour savoir qui sont ces personnes…

\- Bonne idée.

Stiles et Lydia partirent en direction du poste de police. Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Parrish.

\- Nous avons trouvé une nouvelle liste. Peux-tu nous dire si c'est une liste noire ?

\- Oui, je peux chercher les noms dans la base de données… Lui répondit Parrish, en allant sur son ordinateur. Il marqua le nom des personnes. Ce n'est pas une autre liste noire, c'est une liste de gens déjà morts.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Lydia. Ils sont tous morts ?

\- Durant les dix dernières années, tous des suicides et toujours au même endroit. Dit Parrish.

\- Eichen House. Constata Stiles.

\- Stiles ?

\- Lydia ?

\- C'est bien ce soir le feu de joie ?

\- Oui, Scott, Liam et Malia devraient déjà y être, pourquoi ?

\- Quelque chose va se produire…

\- C'est la Banshee qui parle ?

\- Oui Stiles, c'est la Banshee en moi qui me dit que quelque chose de grave va se passer.

\- On ne peut rien faire, on ne pourra sûrement pas entrer, et de toute façon Scott va être capable de gérer…

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas il faudrait qu'on aille à Eichen House pour regarder dans leur dossiers.

\- Ce n'est pas une bibliothèque, il faut une commission rogatoire pour prendre des dossiers…

\- Ma grand-mère m'a laissé une liste de 10 suicides, y compris le sien… Il y a forcément une raison. Il n'y a personne à Eichen House qui pourrait nous aider ?

\- Non, mais il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas insensible aux pots de vin.

Sans plus tarder, Lydia se leva et tira Stiles jusqu'à sa Jeep et lui demanda de les conduire à Eichen House. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils soient devant Brunski.

\- Mille dollars.

\- Mille dollars… Pour emprunter une petite clé pour ouvrir une petite salle où sont classés des dossiers ? Non mais vous êtes malades…

\- Quand c'est toi qui a les clés, c'est toi qui fixe les prix. Lui dit Brunski avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

\- D'accord… Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a autant d'argent ?

\- Je sais très bien que non. Si tu avais de l'argent, papa shérif aurait déjà payé sa facture. C'est pour ça que je m'adresse à elle. Dit-il en regardant Lydia.

\- J'ai 500 dollars. Dit Lydia après avoir sorti son portefeuille.

\- Hum… Bon… Dit-il en se tournant pour changer de cassette dans sa radio. Suivez-moi.

Stiles et Lydia se regardèrent en se comprenant. Brunski avait le même type de cassette qui était remis avec l'argent après la mort d'une cible de la liste noire. Ils suivirent Brunski qui les amena là où ils le voulaient.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Ouais, on va se débrouiller. Lydia, t'as la liste ? Demanda Stiles. Lydia la lui donna, et Stiles la regarda de nouveau. Lydia, pourquoi tu as marqué un autre nom ?

\- J'ai rien écrit…

\- C'est pourtant ton écriture.

\- Mais pourquoi j'aurais écrit un autre nom ?

\- Pourquoi tu as écris le mien ? Demanda Stiles en lui montrant la liste.

\- C'était les cassettes… C'est bien ça ? Demanda Brunski en entrant dans la pièce à son tour, avant de prendre un pistolet à impulsion électrique et d'électrocuter Stiles et Lydia avec.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, Stiles et Lydia étaient ligotés à une des colonne de la pièce.

\- Au secours ! Au secours ! Cria Lydia.

\- Il y a pas mal de gens qui crient à l'aide dans cet endroit. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un nous entendra…

\- Je suis preneuse si tu as une meilleure idée. Parce que si tu n'as pas compris, tous ces suicides étaient en fait des meurtres…

\- C'est pour ça que Lorraine t'a laissé le message.

\- Elle avait prédit sa propre mort… Elle savait que je comprendrais.

\- Dommage que tu n'aies pas prédit la tienne avant… Dit Brunski en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas des meurtres, je ne suis pas un tueur en série comme Ted Bondi qui s'amusait à découper des étudiantes en morceaux.

\- Non, vous êtes juste un ange de la mort. Répondit Stiles.

\- Je crois que tu ne mesures pas le niveau de mon engagement personnel dans mon travail Stiles. Il y a des personnes ici qui n'ont pas seulement besoin d'un traitement, elles ont surtout besoin d'être délivrées. Je les ai aidées à se délivrer de leur souffrance. J'ai aidé Lorraine.

\- Vous l'avez tuée. Lui dit Lydia.

\- J'ai aidé ta grand-mère et maintenant c'est à toi de m'aider parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui m'a toujours dérangé, j'ai jamais compris. Lui dit-il en lui montrant une cassette avec le nom de sa grand-mère.

Il partit rapidement chercher une radio et il mit la cassette à l'intérieur.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Brunski, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas Lorraine, tout va bien se passer. Vous allez seulement avoir un tout petit peu de mal à respirer._

On entendait le bruit d'une respiration forte. Une respiration qui devenait de plus en plus de difficile.

\- Lydia regarde-moi. N'écoute pas. Lydia, n'écoute pas ça. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. N'écoute pas, penses à autre chose. D'accord ? Lydia ? HEY! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! Cria Stiles après Brunski.

Ce dernier lui mit un coup de poing et attrapa Lydia par la gorge.

\- Alors tu écoutes. Écoute bien, concentre-toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide à comprendre ce qu'elle dit Lydia.

La voix de Lorraine recommença à parler.

\- _Je vous en supplie, non, je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal._

\- _À qui ?_

\- _Ariel._

Brunski se contenta de regarder Lydia après lui avoir lâché la gorge. Il attendait qu'elle dise enfin quelque chose. Quand Lydia tourna la tête pour ne plus voir Brunski, ce dernier se leva avant d'aller chercher quelque chose.

\- On a pas mal d'ado qui essaye par tous les moyens de s'introduire dans notre pharmacie. La plupart du temps ils n'y arrivent pas. Mais vous deux, vous m'avez l'air très malins. Leur dit Brunski en prenant une seringue et un médicament. Je dois te l'avouer Stiles, je n'ai aucun don extraordinaire comme Lydia. Et il n'empêche que j'étais persuadé qu'on allait se refaire ça un jour ou l'autre. Dit Brunski en s'avançant vers Stiles.

\- Non, non, non ! S'exclama Lydia.

\- Lâchez cette seringue. Dit Parrish en arrivant juste avant que Brunski ne plante l'aiguille dans le cou de Lydia. Enlevez votre pouce de cette seringue et éloignez-la doucement de son cou. Continua Parrish en pointant son arme sur Brunski.

\- C'est le jeune adjoint. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Je parie que tu n'as jamais tiré de ta vie. Dit Brunski en essayant encore de planter l'aiguille dans le cou de Lydia.

Il n'en eut pas le temps, Parrish tira sur Brunski, directement dans son épaule.

\- Il a tué ma grand-mère… Fut tout ce que Lydia trouva à dire à Parrish quand ce dernier la libéra. Il contrôlait Meredith.

\- Il l'a utilisée pour créer la liste noire.

\- Il l'a tuée quand elle a essayé de nous aider.

\- Haha, vous… vous croyez que c'était moi… que c'était moi qui la contrôlais ? Dit-il avec difficulté avant de commencer à rire. Imbéciles… c'était elle qui me contrôlait. Eut le temps de dire Brunski avant de mourir.

\- Ah non… Si ce n'est pas lui… pas lui le Bienfaiteur…

\- Non, et il n'était pas sur ma liste… Dit Meredith en se dévoilant. Mais c'était quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- D'accord… Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être vivante alors que tu es censée être morte, mais Meredith Walker, je vous arrête. Dit Parrish en lui passant les menottes.

/

Le lendemain matin, Stiles fut réveillé par son portable.

\- Allo ? Demanda Stiles avec la voix encore endormie.

\- Stiles, est-ce que tu peux venir au loft de Derek ? Demanda la voix de Scott.

\- Oui, quand ?

\- Maintenant.

\- Hum… Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.

\- Génial.

Stiles se prépara tout en essayant de se réveiller. Il prit une douche, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la veille. Une fois prêt, il prit les clés de sa Jeep et sortit de chez lui. Il embarqua rapidement dans sa Jeep et fit le trajet jusqu'à chez Derek étant un peu plus réveiller. Il arriva rapidement au loft. Il monta les escaliers le plus rapidement qu'il put avec son état de sommeil encore un peu présent. Quand il entra enfin dans le loft, il se dirigea immédiatement vers Derek qui était assis dans son canapé. Il se plaça sur lui, l'embrassa puis se plaça pour essayer de se rendormir.

\- Salut à toi aussi mon pote… Lui dit Scott.

\- Hum… Tu m'as réveillé et demandé de venir te rejoindre ici, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

\- D'accord… Est-ce que tu es assez réveillé pour que je puisse te raconter qu'on a tenté encore une fois de nous éliminer ?

\- Ouais… Dit Stiles, essayant de faire attention à ce que Scott disait. Tu n'es pas le seul qui a failli mourir hier soir…

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- Attends Sourwolf, je veux savoir qui a essayé d'éliminer Scott.

\- Pas juste moi, Liam et Malia aussi.

\- D'accord, qui a essayé de vous tuer ?

\- Le DJ et les gardiens de sécurité. Sans Mason, Derek et Braeden, on serait sans doute mort.

\- Sourwolf… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore avec Braeden ?

\- Je me doutais que quelque chose se passerait au feu de joie, alors j'ai demandé à Braeden de venir en renfort.

\- Hum… Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas…

\- Oui, mais sans elle, j'aurais eu plus de problèmes à sauver tes amis…

\- D'accord, continue Scott.

\- Eh bien, on était au sol, un des gardiens de sécurité nous a aspergés d'essence, et il voulait nous mettre le feu, mais Mason a arrêté la musique au bon moment, me laissant le temps d'enlever le briquet des mains du tueur. Ensuite Derek et Braeden se sont pointés et ils ont tabassés les tueurs.

\- D'accord. Merci de les avoir sauvés Sourwolf. Dit Stiles en embrassant de nouveau Derek. Derek lui répondit, mais arrêta rapidement le baiser.

\- Hey, pas si vite. Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié que tu as dit que tu as failli mourir toi aussi. Lui dit Derek.

\- Oh… Oui, Lydia et moi avons réussi à décoder la liste que sa grand-mère lui avait laissée. C'était une liste de meurtres maquillés en suicides. Ils étaient tous survenus à Eichen House, alors on a voulu aller voir les dossiers, mais Brunski, celui qui a tué toutes ces personnes nous a attaqués.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda Scott.

\- Oui, Parrish est arrivé juste à temps. Il a tué Brunski, et on a appris que Meredith n'était pas morte, et qu'elle était le Bienfaiteur. Bon, je peux aller me recoucher ? Je suis encore fatigué…

\- D'accord, on peut y aller, mais quand tu te réveilles, on va au poste de police pour voir Meredith.

\- Promis Sourwolf. Viens on va se coucher.

/

Stiles se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. En se réveillant, il ne se sentit pas bien. Un haut le cœur le prit, il se leva rapidement pour aller vomir.

\- Hey, Stiles ça ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

\- Raconte-moi en détails ce qui s'est passé quand tu as été retenu par Brunski.

Stiles lui raconta tout ce dont il se souvenait. Derek sut immédiatement ce qu'il avait.

\- Désolé Stiles, je sais que tu détestes y aller, mais je dois absolument t'emmener à l'hôpital…

\- Non, Derek je ne vais pas si mal.

\- Je pense que si. Je suis presque sûr que tu as une commotion cérébrale. Tu dois te faire examiner.

\- Hum… Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'on a des difficultés à payer toutes les factures… Avec Eichen House qui le harcèle, l'argent qu'il doit payer pour la balle qu'il a reçu dans l'épaule, et le prix aussi des IRM lorsque le Nogitsune me possédait… On a des difficultés financièrement parlant. Je dis juste que si on va à l'hôpital, ça va encore donner quelque chose de plus que mon père n'arrivera pas à payer…

\- Stiles… Je peux t'aider tu sais ? Tu es mon compagnon. Je dois prendre soin de toi, je ne le fais pas parce que je le dois en tant que compagnon, mais bien parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi.

\- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça…

\- Je sais Stiles, mais ça me fera plaisir.

\- D'accord, mais je te laisse te battre avec mon père pour qu'il accepte.

\- Tais-toi et allons-y. Lui dit Derek en souriant.

\- Laisse-moi me laver les dents…

\- Vas-y.

\- Merci Sourwolf.

Stiles se leva lentement pour ne pas recommencer à avoir des hauts le cœur, et il alla se brosser les dents. Après cela, Derek l'aida à rejoindre sa Camaro. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital. Mélissa était de garde, et c'est elle qui s'occupa de Stiles. Elle l'installa dans une chambre. Après avoir attendu plus de 4 heures, Stiles décida qu'il voulait s'en aller.

\- Je m'en vais, je vais définitivement bien si le médecin n'est toujours pas passé.

\- Hey, hey, hey, tu as définitivement une commotion cérébrale Stiles. Lui dit Mélissa en lui bloquant le passage. Alors tu retournes t'allonger. Le docteur a dit que tu ne ressortirais pas sans avoir passé un scanner.

\- On n'a déjà pas pu payer le dernier.

\- Oh non, non, non, non et Meredith est au poste. Ton père a dit que ça prendre peut-être du temps, mais qu'il la fera parler. Et même si je te laissais partir, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Ok, d'accord… Dit Stiles en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Vous pouvez me rendre un petit service ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Vous pouvez m'apporter un magnétophone ?

\- Pour des cassettes ?

\- Ouais, un magnéto…

\- Ouais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Lui répondit Mélissa en quittant la chambre.

Stiles attendit encore une heure avant que Mélissa ne revienne dans sa chambre.

\- Vous avez trouvé un magnéto ?

\- Non, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui te cherchait. Lui dit-elle en faisant rentrer Derek vite suivi de Malia.

\- Hey. Dit Stiles après être sûr que Mélissa était partie.

\- Salut. Lui dit Derek en venant l'embrasser. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Un peu mieux, mais ils veulent me faire passer un scanner.

\- Il parait que tu as failli te faire tuer ? Demanda Malia à Stiles.

\- Il parait que TU as failli te faire tuer…

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, Brunski m'a seulement frappé en plein visage. En fait c'était un tueur en série…

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Et toi ?

\- Eh bien on a presque fini en torche vivante…

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, ça va.

\- Génial. Lui répondit Stiles.

\- Bon je vais vous laissez. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

\- Tu restes souvent seul de ton côté… Est-ce que tu en veux à la meute de t'avoir caché que tu es la fille de Peter ?

\- Non, mais ne refaites jamais ça.

\- Promis.

\- D'accord, donc comme je le disais, je vous laisse. Dit Malia en sortant de la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles avait passé le scanner dont Mélissa lui avait parlé et il était de nouveau dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Derek l'attendait assis sur le lit. Après l'avoir embrassé, Stiles demanda.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

\- Mélissa avait l'air de me faire comprendre que je pouvais te ramener chez toi.

\- D'accord. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

En moins d'une heure, ils furent chez Stiles. Ce dernier lui montra la cassette que Brunski avait utilisée pour enregistrer le meurtre de la grand-mère de Lydia.

\- _On y va maintenant Lorraine. Dit la voix de Brunski._

\- _Écoutez-moi. Je vous en prie écoutez-moi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, quelque chose que je dois à tout prix arrêter._

\- _Je dois vous ramener à Eichen House Lorraine._

\- _Non ! Non, je sais que vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part. J'entends le magnétophone dans votre poche. Il est allumé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'enregistrez tout comme vous avez enregistré les autres._

Stiles arrêta le magnétophone et se tourna vers Derek.

\- Ça ne s'est pas passé à Eichen House. Lui fit remarquer Derek.

\- Mais alors où est-elle allée ? Demanda Stiles.

\- C'est ce qu'on doit découvrir. Tu sais quoi, on va recommencer l'enregistrement, mais on va isoler les bruits. Je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même, mais toi tu peux le faire.

\- D'accord.

Stiles prit le magnétophone et redémarra l'enregistrement. Il appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant d'enfin entendre seulement le fond sonore.

\- Je sais où elle était ! S'exclama Stiles. Le son qu'on entend c'est le tourne disque de la maison du lac de Lydia.

\- La grand-mère de Lydia se serait évadée d'Eichen House pour aller écouter un disque ?

\- Non, puisqu'elle était comme Lydia. C'était une Banshee. Peut-être juste une fois, mais elle l'était quand même.

\- Tu as ton visage de 'je suis sur le point de tout comprendre, et je prends simplement le temps de bien ramener mes idées ensemble'… Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu penses avoir trouvé.

\- D'accord. Je me dis que peut-être finalement elle avait réussi à prédire d'autres morts, mais pas seulement une, toute une liste. Celle de la liste noire. Peut-être que Lorraine avait réussi à prédire les morts, et qu'elle savait que ce qui pouvait empêcher ça était dans sa maison du lac.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as raison, mais on ferait mieux d'aller voir.

\- Allons-y Sourwolf. Dit Stiles, excité d'avoir peut-être trouvé le moyen d'arrêter la liste noire.

Cela leur prit deux heures avant d'arriver au chalet de Lydia. Une fois rendus là-bas, Stiles se dirigea immédiatement vers la pièce insonorisée. En entrant dans la pièce, le tourne disque était en marche. Mais il n'y avait pas de musique. Stiles décida de l'écouter pendant un moment. Derek, n'entendant pas comme il aurait dû entendre, se découragea. Il arrêta le tourne disque et dit à Stiles qu'il ferait mieux d'aller chercher Lydia, ou même Meredith.

\- Attend ! Je l'entends toujours…

\- Mais il est arrêté…

\- Je sais, mais j'entends quelque chose d'autre alors… Il y a quelque chose d'autre dans la pièce. C'est quelque chose qui tourne.

Derek ne l'entendait pas, mais il commença à observer autour de lui. Quand il regarda derrière le tourne disque, il vit qu'il était connecté à quelque chose passant dans le mur. Il décida de tirer dessus. Plus il tirait, plus il traçait une ligne dans le mur. Quand il fut rendu au plafond, Stiles vint l'aider à enlever le mur. Derrière, ils trouvèrent un énorme ordinateur.

\- Tu sais ce que sais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles à Derek.

\- Hum… Pas vraiment.

\- C'est la liste noire…

\- Comment ?

\- La liste noire a été créée il y a plusieurs années. Ça doit être quelque chose que Lorraine a créé quand elle était encore en vie…

\- Mais comment on l'arrête ?

\- Il doit y avoir un bouton, ou une clé pour l'arrêter. Reste plus qu'à la trouver.

\- On devrait peut-être appeler Lydia, c'est quand même chez elle ici…

\- Oui, bonne idée.

Stiles prit son portable et appela Lydia en vidéo conférence. Elle lui expliqua ce que Meredith avait enfin dit, et l'implication de Peter dans toute cette histoire. Tout le temps que Peter et elle étaient en soins intensifs, Meredith a entendu l'esprit tourmenté de Peter. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle a commencé la liste noire. Stiles lui demanda si Lydia savait comment arrêter l'ordinateur. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait les ordinateurs en 1970. Stiles, découragé, laissa son bras pendre le long de son corps.

\- Stiles, remontre-moi le sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Stiles en lui remontrant le sol.

\- Où est la tache de vin ? Il devrait y avoir des taches des vins rouges sur le tapis.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien…

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens… Le vin ne s'évapore pas…

\- Lydia, donne-moi le nom de la bouteille de vin que tu as renversée sur le sol !

\- C'est une bouteille de 1882, un côte du Rhône.

\- D'accord.

Derek partit chercher la bouteille tandis que Stiles resta dans la pièce.

\- Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Dit Derek en revenant.

\- Brise la bouteille.

\- D'accord. Dit Derek avant de casser la bouteille sur le sol.

Une clé tomba dans les débris de verre. Stiles se précipita pour la ramasser. Il la mise dans la serrure qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur. Ce dernier s'arrêta après quelques secondes.

\- On a réussi !

\- Attends avant de trop te réjouir, on devrait appeler Scott.

\- D'accord Sourwolf…

Ils appelèrent Scott, ce dernier leur expliqua que Kira avait trouvé la meute de Satomi, qu'ils l'avaient amenée à l'ancienne usine des Argents et qu'ils s'étaient tous fait attaqués par plusieurs tueurs à gages. Il leur dit aussi que quelques secondes avant son appel, chacun des tueurs avait reçu un message, disant que la mission était terminée.

\- Stiles, Derek, Bravo. Vous avez arrêtez la liste noire. Leur dit Scott.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 14.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	16. Chapter 15

Voilà le chapitre 15. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :P **_PS: C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction Surprises et voyage inattendus._**

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que la meute avait réussi à arrêter la liste noire. Ça donna l'occasion à chaque membre de la meute de pouvoir se concentrer sur les cours. Stiles et Derek purent aussi se concentrer sur leur relation, tout comme Scott et Kira. Avec la menace de mourir en moins, ils essayèrent de passer plus de temps ensemble.

Stiles avait dit à son père qu'il dormirait chez Scott pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec Derek. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du loft ne se mette à sonner. Stiles se dépêcha d'écouter, voir qui pouvait être là. C'est l'odeur de Lydia qui le fit se lever.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Derek.

\- C'est Lydia. Elle sent la pluie, elle doit être trempée…

\- Elle ne doit pas être là que pour dire bonjour, on ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qu'elle veut.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent ouvrir la porte du loft. Derrière se trouvait bien une Lydia trempée. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir la mort.

\- Lydia ? Demanda Stiles. Pas de réponse. Lydia, est-ce que ça va ?

Lydia ne lui répondit pas, mais elle se mit à crier avec son cri de Banshee.

\- Lydia ! Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ! S'exclama Stiles.

\- C'est Deaton ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il ne va pas bien.

\- D'accord Lydia. Retourne chez toi, on va s'en occuper demain.

\- Non, il faut s'en occuper maintenant.

\- Ça va aller Lydia.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle en quittant le loft.

\- On fait quoi ? Demanda Stiles.

\- On attend que Lydia retrouve Deaton, c'est la seule qui pourra le faire.

\- On va se recoucher ?

\- Il est deux heures du matin, bien sûr qu'on va se recoucher.

/

Cinq heures plus tard, Stiles se trouvait au lycée pour l'entraînement de crosse. Après une demi-heure d'entraînement, le coach leur demanda d'aller dans la salle de musculation. Stiles avait l'intention de ne pas y aller, puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il remarqua que Liam avait l'air de ne pas bien aller. Il attendit que Liam soit plus ou moins seul pour aller lui parler.

\- Hey Liam.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Lui dit Stiles. Voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je saurai si tu mens. De toute façon tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller.

\- Va-t'en Stiles, je ne veux pas en parler. Dit Liam en se dirigeant vers les poids et altères.

\- D'accord, mais je saurai ce qui ne vas pas, d'une façon ou d'une autre je le saurai.

Stiles, inquiet, resta dans les parages. Il se doutait que quelque chose se passerait. Allant dans les vestiaires, il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qui se passait dans l'autre salle. Il entendit Mason arriver, demander à Liam s'il allait vraiment lever les 150 livres seul, sans être assuré. Il entendit Liam lui dire de partir. Ensuite, Stiles entendit Liam commencer à avoir de la difficulté à soulever les poids. Il se précipita dans la salle de musculation et souleva le poids de sur le torse de Liam.

\- Liam ! S'exclama Mason.

\- Ça va, je vais bien.

\- Ok Liam, je peux comprendre que tu ne veux pas vraiment rester avec des plus vieux, comme la meute, mais ne rejette pas Mason aussi.

\- Je… D'accord.

\- Et maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien, je t'assure que je vais bien.

\- Liam, tu étais parfaitement capable de soulever ça sans problème. Quelque chose t'a déconcentré.

\- Oui, c'est vrai j'ai été déconcentré. Je… J'ai des hallucinations depuis l'hôpital, quand j'ai combattu un guerrier fauve avec Kira.

\- Mais il fallait nous le dire Liam !

\- Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas paraître comme celui qui est facilement effrayé, surtout simplement à cause d'un guerrier fauve…

\- Mais c'est normal d'avoir peur Liam ! Tu es plus jeune que nous, et ça fait plus longtemps que nous combattons ce genre de chose. Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ça.

\- Merci Stiles.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Liam. On fait un marché. Chaque fois que tu as une de tes hallucinations, tu m'appelle ou tu me texte, peu importe l'heure.

\- D'accord, ça marche.

\- Aller, allons en cours.

/

Le soir même, Stiles était dans sa chambre, textant avec Derek. Ce dernier avait conclu un marché avec Scott. Il lui laissait son loft pour son premier rencart avec Kira. Stiles était vraiment content pour son meilleur ami. Il fut interrompu par son père.

\- Hey Stiles, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger au restaurant toi et moi ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée avec toutes les dettes que nous avons ?

\- Oui, parce que nous en avons une de moins. Lui dit le Shérif en lui montrant une lettre d'Eichen House, s'excusant du comportement de Brunski et disant que comme il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de s'excuser, il leur enlevait donc leur dette pour le séjour de Stiles.

\- C'est génial ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'avoir passé proche de mourir.

\- Moi aussi je suis content, mais Stiles, ne dis pas ça…

\- D'accord, alors un resto ?

/

Le lendemain, Stiles et Liam arrivèrent dans les vestiaires. Stiles venait de dire à Liam que Scott et Kira risquaient d'être en retard pour le match.

\- Tout va bien, il m'a envoyé un texto ce matin pour me dire qu'ils seraient peut-être un peu en retard.

\- Oui, mais en retard de combien ? Il est toujours en retard ? On joue contre l'équipe de Devenford et cette fois c'est un vrai match, il ne peut pas être en retard.

\- Qui ne peut pas être en retard ? Demanda le coach.

\- Scott et Kira. Lui répondit Liam.

\- C'est possible qu'ils soient un peu en retard.

\- Quoi ? Un peu en retard, c'est quand même du retard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ?

\- Hum… Ils… Ils font quelque chose qui va un peu les retarder… Dit Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que Scott et Kira peuvent faire maintenant qui soit bien plus important que notre premier match ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé coach. Lui dit Stiles, après avoir regardé Liam.

Ils s'étaient changés, et ils étaient près de commencer le match.

\- Ils ne sont toujours pas là… Dit Liam.

\- Ok, sérieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est la pleine lune qui te rend nerveux ? Elle n'est que dans 24 heures. Liam… Ça va aller. Je suis là, donc rien ne peut arriver. Mais essaie quand même juste de ne pas défoncer quelqu'un…

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

\- Ben un peu quand même… Mais un peu c'est tout. Dit Stiles en envoyant un nouveau texto à Scott.

\- Sans lui on va perdre…

\- Non, tu te trompes, on peut être aussi bon sans Scott. Tu oublies que nous sommes deux garous dans l'équipe. Lui répondit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Le match commença, ils ne se faisaient pas défoncer, mais ils n'avaient pas d'avance non plus. Plus le match avançait, plus Stiles et Liam étaient inquiets. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes à jouer, quand Stiles décida qu'il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand Liam vint se mettre à côté de lui sur le banc, Stiles lui dit.

\- Aucun des deux ne répond. Je vais voir ce qui se passe.

\- Tu t'en vas ?! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire au coach ?

\- Hum… Ne lui dit surtout rien. D'accord ? Ça va aller Liam, ne t'inquiète pas.

Stiles se dirigea vers Malia et son père, pour leur dire qu'il partait.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais chercher Scott. Tous les deux vous restez là au cas où il débarque.

\- Je peux rester ici pour l'attendre si vous voulez. Leur dit Malia.

\- Très bien, je viens avec toi. Lui dit le Shérif.

Stiles se précipita vers sa Jeep et attendit que son père monte avant de foncer au loft. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Derek et Braeden étaient déjà là.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Il y a l'odeur de Kate partout… Dit Stiles.

\- Ils devaient passer la soirée ici. Dit Derek pour le Shérif.

\- Ils étaient que tous les deux ?

\- Et ils ne sont plus là ni l'un ni l'autre… Dit Braeden.

\- C'est Kate qui doit les avoir emmenés. Leur dit Stiles.

Avant que quelqu'un ait le temps de répondre, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Stiles répondit et le mit sur haut-parleur.

\- Scott a été enlevé. Leur dit Lydia.

\- Ouais, et Kira aussi. Mais on ne sait pas où ils sont…

\- Au Mexique, et si tu veux leur sauver la vie, toi aussi tu dois y aller. Leur dit Deaton, parlant surtout à Stiles.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose avant que nous puissions tous y aller. Lui dit Stiles.

\- D'accord, viens me rejoindre à la clinique.

\- J'arrive.

Stiles regarda Derek, lui fit un signe de tête, et se précipita à l'extérieur du loft. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à la clinique en un temps record.

\- Deaton, j'aimerais savoir s'il y aurait un moyen pour que Derek retrouve ses 17 ans, mais qu'il garde ses souvenirs des dernières années ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'il existe un sortilège, mais il faut que la personne qui redevient jeune soit d'accord.

\- Je demanderai à Derek. Est-ce que vous pouvez me le trouver rapidement ce sortilège ?

\- Je pense. Il ne devrait pas être très loin. Lui répondit Deaton en allant dans une pièce où Stiles savait que Deaton gardait ses grimoires.

Deaton chercha pendant de longues minutes. Quand il le trouva enfin, il parcourut les étapes rapidement.

\- D'accord Stiles, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour le sortilège, mais tu devras attendre que ce soit la pleine lune avant de pouvoir jeter le sortilège. Ça serait mieux aussi si tu le faisais lorsque vous serez tous au Mexique, près de l'Iglesia.

\- Merci Deaton.

Deaton ne perdit pas de temps, il se dépêcha de regrouper les ingrédients nécessaires au sortilège. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il les donna à Stiles, en lui donnant aussi son livre où était marqué le sortilège. Quand Stiles eut tout, il appela Derek.

\- Salut Sourwolf.

\- Tu es sur haut-parleur.

\- D'accord, alors Papa, est-ce que tu pourrais emprunter un camion de police pour que Liam, Derek et moi puissions faire le trajet à l'intérieur ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais oui, d'accord. Lui répondit son père.

\- Parfait, Derek, est-ce que tu peux partir avec mon père. Quand il aura le camion, tu pourras aller chercher Liam au lycée ? Le match doit être terminé maintenant.

\- Pas de problème Stiles.

\- Génial. Les autres, arrangez-vous pour pouvoir venir nous rejoindre, il faut partir le plus rapidement possible pour l'Iglesia.

\- D'accord, j'arrive dans pas très longtemps Stiles.

Stiles raccrocha. Il se tourna vers Lydia et lui tendit les clés de sa Jeep.

\- Lydia, je te confie ma Jeep. Je sais que tu ne vas pas l'abîmer, et que tu es capable de faire le trajet jusqu'au Mexique. Va chercher Malia au lycée et pars immédiatement après.

\- D'accord Stiles. On se revoit demain. Lui dit Lydia en sortant de la clinique.

Pas très longtemps après, Derek arriva avec Liam. Stiles remercia Deaton une dernière fois pour le sortilège, et sortit rejoindre Derek et Liam.

\- Hey Liam, comment s'est fini le match finalement ?

\- Mal, on a perdu. Mais Brett a été là pour m'aider avec les hallucinations.

\- Je vais devoir le remercier celui-là. Dit Stiles, vraiment soulagé que Liam n'ait pas eu à combattre son esprit seul, comme lui avait dû le faire avec le nogitsune.

\- Allez, vous deux, on doit y aller. Dit Derek en leur indiquant le camion. On a un chauffeur personnel. Leur dit Derek en pointant Braeden qui avait sorti la tête du camion, juste assez pour que Stiles et Liam puisse la voir.

\- Derek…

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Stiles, mais elle peut nous être utile…

\- D'accord…

Ils étaient en route depuis environ une heure quand Derek commença à parler.

\- Ok, je t'ai apporté quelque chose, ça devrait t'aider à te contrôler. Dit Derek en sortant le faux talisman avec le triskèle dessus. Cet objet appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles. C'est un talisman aux pouvoirs surnaturels extrêmement puissants. On l'utilise pour apprendre aux bêtas à se contrôler pendant la pleine lune. Lui dit Derek en lui donnant le talisman. Stiles le regarda avec une drôle d'expression, jusqu'à ce que Derek lui fasse signe d'ajouter quelque chose pour convaincre Liam.

\- Hum… Ouais, c'est très puissant, c'est extrêmement puissant… Ajouta Stiles.

/

La nuit était tombée depuis environ une heure quand Liam commença à se transformer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes m'apprendre, mais il faut peut-être ne pas trop tarder… Lui dit Liam, ses yeux flashant sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

\- Liam, tu es toujours là ? On a un mantra qui nous aide, il faut se concentrer sur les mots et les répéter comme si tu méditais. Tu les répètes jusqu'à ce que tu sentes que tu reprends le contrôle.

\- Ok, je t'écoute, dis-moi ta formule.

\- Regarde le triskèle d'abord. Tu vois le symbole ? Chaque spirale a une signification.

\- Alpha, bêta, oméga. Dit Stiles.

\- Ça signifie que l'on peut toujours s'élever jusqu'à un certain point mais aussi être déchu. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de répéter ces trois mots. Et à chaque fois que tu répètes, tu sens que tu t'apaises, que tu reprends le contrôle. Aller, Vas-y.

\- Alpha, bêta, oméga. Dit Liam rapidement.

\- Doucement. Lui dit Derek.

\- Alpha… Bêta… Oméga… Alpha… Bêta… Oméga…

\- C'est ça. N'oublie pas que chaque fois que tu dis ces mots, tu te clames un peu plus.

\- Alpha… Bêta… Oméga…

\- Derek, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je ne crois pas que ton mantra fonctionne pour lui…

\- Vas-y-toi, trouve autre chose.

\- Liam, écoute-moi ! Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées bien longtemps, dis-moi quelles sont-elles ?

\- Le soleil… La lune… La vérité… Le soleil… La lune… La vérité… Dit Liam, reprenant de plus en plus le contrôle de lui-même.

\- C'est bien Liam, continue à te les dire dans ta tête quand tu commences à reperdre le contrôle.

\- D'accord. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. Pendant une minute, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous tailler en pièce. Dit Liam à Derek.

\- Ça aurait un peu sapé l'ambiance pour le retour, alors merci. Lui dit Stiles pince sans rire.

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire preuve d'autant de self-control à l'intérieur de l'Iglesia ? Lui demanda Derek.

\- On n'est pas si mal barré que ça finalement. Dit Stiles après que Liam ait sorti ses griffes pour ensuite les rétracter.

Derek se contenta de commencer à sortir. Quelques secondes à peine après être sorti du camion, Derek fut pris par un des guerriers fauves, se fit donner plusieurs coups de poing avant de se faire poignarder à l'abdomen, mortellement.

\- Derek ! S'exclama Stiles en courant vers Derek, après que Braeden ait tiré plusieurs fois sur le guerrier fauve, le faisant déguerpir.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Peter, qui arrivait avec les autres.

\- Ça va, allez-y sortez Scott de là ! Allez-y, trouvez-les. J'arrive quand je peux. Dit-il aux autres.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser Derek, tu es blessé mortellement.

\- Va sauver ton meilleur ami Stiles, ça va aller pour moi. Braeden va rester avec moi.

\- D'accord Sourwolf. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Dit Stiles, l'embrassant longuement, essayant de lui enlever le plus de douleur possible.

\- Aller, Vas-y Stiles. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Moi aussi Sourwolf, moi aussi je t'aime. Dit Stiles, embrassant Derek une dernière fois avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Stiles avant d'entrer dans l'église, regarda Derek une dernière fois, et rejoignit les autres.

\- Par ici. Dit Peter, en les guidant.

Ils avancèrent pendant un moment avant que Peter ne les arrête.

\- Doucement. Stop, pas si vite. Il faut d'abord savoir où l'on se trouve. Ça risque d'être plus facile pour trouver Scott et Kira.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Liam.

\- On se baisse ! S'exclama Malia.

\- Vite, il faut foutre le camp ! S'exclama Peter, voyant un guerrier fauve arriver vers eux. Par ici, vite !

Ils commencèrent à courir le plus vite possible pour essayer d'échapper au guerrier fauve. Après un moment, ils réussirent à le semer. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles entendit une respiration saccadée, autre que celle de la meute qui était avec lui.

\- Kira ?! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Stiles ! Cria Kira. Je suis ici.

Stiles et la meute coururent vers la voix de Kira. Ils la trouvèrent par terre, blessée. Mais elle semblait commencer à cicatriser.

\- Stiles, il faut faire quelque chose. Un des guerriers fauves, Kate a changé Scott en l'un d'eux.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut aller aider Scott !

\- D'accord, est-ce que tu as une idée de comment on peut savoir qui il est ?

\- Non, mais je crois que Liam ou toi pouvez le ramener.

\- En gros, on prend le guerrier fauve qui se bat le moins bien, et Liam ou moi essayons de ramener Scott ?

\- Quelque chose dans le genre…

Sans répondre, la meute partit à la recherche de Scott. Le premier guerrier fauve qu'ils rencontrèrent sembla être le bon, parce qu'il n'était pas très puissant, comparé à ceux qu'ils avaient combattu avant. Liam et Peter l'immobilisèrent pendant que Stiles essaya de lui parler.

\- Scott… Scott c'est moi ! Regarde-moi. Lui dit Stiles. Scott, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, se défit de la prise de Peter et Liam et frappa Stiles. Il reprit ensuite Liam, et le colla à un mur, le prenant par la gorge.

\- Scott… Dit Liam avec difficulté. Quand Scott vint pour le frapper, il ajouta. Scott, Scott attend ! Écoute-moi ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un loup-garou, et moi aussi. J'en suis un. Lui dit Liam en faisant flasher ses yeux de bêta.

Scott relâcha lentement sa prise sur Liam, le déposant au sol. Liam continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes d'inactivité, Scott recula et commença à enlever les ''vêtements'' qu'il avait sur lui. Quand il eut fini, il prit le masque qu'il avait sur le visage entre ses mains. Dans un puissant cri d'alpha, il sépara le masque en deux, se défaisant du sortilège qui le possédait. Quand il finit son cri, il se tourna vers Peter.

\- C'était vous… Le seul qui en savait autant qu'Argent à propos des guerriers fauves, à propos du Nawal… C'est vous qui avez tout appris à Kate, vous êtes son allié, tout ça pour le pouvoir…

\- Pour celui de ma famille. Dit Peter, ne niant point. Un pouvoir qui était légitimement destiné à me revenir. Et non pas à être usurpé par un petit crétin d'adolescent boutonneux si incorruptible qu'il refuse de verser le sang de ses ennemis même lorsque c'est justifié… Un pouvoir comme ça, ça se mérite. Finit-il en faisant flasher ses yeux bleu de bêta. Tu n'es pas digne d'un tel don. Finit-il en se transformant et en attaquant Scott.

Malia et Kira essayèrent d'attaquer Peter, mais ce dernier les mit KO en moins de quelques secondes.

\- Tu n'étais que mon bêta à l'origine, Scott. C'est ma morsure qui a changé ton existence. Et c'est ma morsure qui peut y mettre fin.

\- Alors finissons en Peter. Parce que c'est la seule chance que vous aurez.

Ils se mirent à se battre. Stiles au début les regarda, mais à un moment il entendit le cri d'un loup. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il sut que c'était Derek. Il se précipita en dehors des ruines pour voir Derek sauter sur Kate, la blessant. Stiles, ne voulant pas que Derek tue dans cette forme si pure, se transforma et se précipita vers lui. Il se jeta sur lui, l'enlevant de sur Kate. Derek vint pour l'attaquer. Quand il vit que c'était Stiles, il se calma, et ils reprirent forme humaine et se dirigèrent vers Kate.

\- Tu étais… Tu étais mort… Dit Kate en regardant Derek.

\- Non je ne l'étais pas. Je passais au stade supérieur, et toi tu ne connaîtras jamais ça. Lui répondit Derek.

Un guerrier fauve vint pour l'attaquer, mais il prit le masque entre ses mains, appuya sur les yeux du guerrier, ce qui fit se désintégrer tout le guerrier, ne laissant que les vêtements et les os. Kate voyant ça, essaya de s'enfuir, mais Chris lui tira dessus. Stiles eu le temps de sentir l'aconit tue-loup sur la balle.

\- Chris…

Elle recommença à s'enfuir, une fois remise de sa surprise. Stiles, lui, se retourna vers Derek.

\- Sourwolf !

\- Stiles. Lui répondit Derek, l'attrapant dans ses bras quand ce dernier se jeta dans les siens.

\- Tu devais être proche de la mort pour évoluer…

\- Je sais Stiles. Mais je le sentais arriver, alors je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter.

\- Stupide Sourwolf… Dit Stiles en l'embrassant. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, avant d'être interrompu.

\- Hum… Excusez-moi… Leur dit Aragua Calaveras en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Aragua. Lui répondit Derek.

\- Derek Hale. Je suis surprise de te voir. Je suis cependant bien contente de te voir évolué, et avec un compagnon. Celui-ci devrait te faire du bien.

\- Merci Aragua. Dit-il en la regardant repartir en appelant ses hommes.

\- Au fait, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Dit Stiles en brisant le silence.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le pourquoi tu es allé voir Deaton avant que nous partions de Beacon Hills ?

\- Oui, ça fait un moment que ça me trotte dans la tête, et quand j'ai su que l'on venait ici et que c'était un endroit puissant, j'ai pensé à parler à Deaton.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, et dit-moi ta proposition Stiles… Dit Derek avec impatience.

\- Ça te dirait de revenir à tes 17 ans ? Je ne veux pas parler de comme quand Kate t'a fait revenir à tes 17 ans pour pouvoir te manipuler. Mais je veux dire, tes 17 ans, comme quand je t'ai connu.

\- Mais si tu fais ça, je ne me souviendrai de rien…

\- Pas nécessairement. Le sortilège que Deaton m'a donné te laisserait tous tes souvenirs, il te permettrait même de pouvoir encore être capable de maîtriser ta transformation complète. Tu aurais une deuxième chance, tout en sachant ce qui pourrait mal se passer.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment on va s'arranger, je n'aurai plus de maison, plus de famille…

\- On pourrait voir avec mon père.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que ça va être long ? Douloureux ?

\- Non et non. Aller, viens suis-moi.

Stiles alla jusqu'au camion, où se trouvait son sac rempli des ingrédients pour faire le sortilège. Cela lui prit environ trente minutes avant qu'il n'ait terminé. La meute arriva quand Derek redevenait un adolescent de 17 ans.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda Scott.

\- Je lui donne une deuxième chance. Dit Stiles à Scott.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 15.

Dites moi si vous avez aimé dans les reviews :)


	17. Chapter 16

Alors voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fiction surprises et voyage inattendus. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, comme la fiction vous aura plu. Si il y a certaines choses qui ont besoins d'être clarifiées à la fin de votre lecture, posez moi vos questions en reviews et je vous répondrai. Comme d'habitude:

Spoilers: Toutes les saisons jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4.

Pairing: Donc pour le pairing je le dit tout de suite, c'est un M/M donc relation amoureuse entre deux hommes...

Rating: J'ai mis M, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûre, donc c'est plus par sécurité.

Je voudrais dire un immense **MERCI** à ma beta correctrice, IantoIsAlive :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

\- Il nous donne une deuxième chance. Ajouta Derek, prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Donc tu étais d'accord ? Lui demanda Kira.

\- Oui, il m'a laissé mes souvenirs, alors je sais quelles erreurs il ne faut pas que je fasse.

\- D'accord, vous êtes vraiment très mignons ensemble. Dirent Malia et Lydia en même temps.

\- On sait. Dirent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix. Talia nous le disait souvent. Rajouta Stiles.

\- Et elle avait raison. Dit Peter en arrivant.

\- Peter, tu dégage. Dit Scott.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Scott, j'ai une sorte d'aconit spécial qui va l'anesthésier jusqu'à votre retour à Beacon Hills. Dit Chris.

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Non, je vais rester avec les Calaveras pendant un moment. Au revoir les jeunes.

\- Au revoir Chris. Dit toute la meute en même temps.

\- Merci pour tout Chris. Lui dit Stiles en venant lui faire une accolade.

\- De rien Stiles, ça fut un plaisir de t'entraîner. Lui répondit Chris en souriant.

Chris partit, la meute se retourna vers Derek et Stiles.

\- On pourrait savoir qui est Talia ? Demandèrent Kira, Malia, Liam et Parrish.

\- C'était ma mère.

\- Oh… Désolé Derek. Lui dit Lydia.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Hum… On pourrait savoir comment Stiles a pu connaître Talia Hale ? Demandèrent Kira, Liam, Malia, Lydia, Braeden et Parrish.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Dit Stiles.

\- On s'en fiche. Dirent les autres d'une même voix.

\- C'est vrai que même moi, je n'ai pas entendu toute l'histoire. Leur dit Scott.

\- D'accord. Dit Stiles. Tout a commencé après l'histoire avec les Onis et le Nogitsune qui m'a possédé. J'ai remarqué pendant l'été, que de drôles de choses m'arrivaient. Par exemple, ma brosse à cheveux qui tombe, mais qui revient vers moi avant d'avoir touché le sol, ou mon ordinateur portable qui vole jusqu'à moi. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui pouvait m'arriver, je suis allé voir Deaton, qui a commencé à m'entraîner pour que je puisse contrôler mes pouvoirs druidiques. C'est juste avant de commencer que j'ai trouvé Kitsune. Après avoir commencé à m'entraîner avec mes pouvoirs, je me suis dit que même si magiquement parlant je pouvais me défendre, ce n'était pas la même chose au corps à corps. Alors je suis allé voir Chris, qui a commencé à m'entraîner lui aussi. Autant avec Deaton qu'avec Chris, j'ai eu un entraînement intensif, je veux dire par là que je m'entraînais tous les jours, sans pause. Ça a été comme ça pendant un mois et demi avant que Scott ne m'appelle pour me dire que Derek avait été enlevé par Kate. Deaton ayant dit à Scott que les balles qu'il avait retrouvées au loft étaient celles des Calaveras, ça nous a envoyés au Mexique. Après avoir été capturés par eux et avoir torturé Scott, les Calaveras nous ont appris que c'était Kate qui avait Derek, sûrement dans un temple Aztèque. C'est là que Braeden nous a emmenés, après avoir acheté des provisions pour le voyage, ce qui en passant était surtout pour que je puisse acheter les ingrédients nécessaires afin de lancer un sort de localisation. Donc une fois fait, nous sommes partis vers l'Iglesia. Rendus là-bas, je vous ai dit que j'allais chercher plus loin, de mon côté. C'est quand j'ai été assez loin de vous que j'ai lancé le sortilège pour localiser Derek. Seulement, ça n'a pas fonctionné, et je me suis retrouvé seul dans le désert, ayant été mordu par un renard aux yeux flashant rouge. Je devais trouver un moyen pour revenir à Beacon Hills. Ensuite je me suis trouvé une chambre de motel, où j'ai appris que j'étais dans le passé. Je pense avoir dormi deux jours après ça. En me réveillant, j'ai remarqué que j'avais changé, j'entendais des battements de cœur, je sentais plein d'odeurs et mon physique était maintenant sans imperfections. Flippant un peu, je me suis rendu chez Deaton. Je lui ai expliqué mon problème, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Talia. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai appris que je pouvais voir les yeux des êtres surnaturels. Bref, Talia m'a proposé de m'héberger, ce que j'ai accepté avec joie. En arrivant chez les Hale, mon accueil n'a pas été chaleureux, étant la première personne autre que la famille à entrer dans la demeure. Après cela, j'ai passé trois mois là-bas avant de trouver la solution pour revenir ici. Pendant les trois mois où j'étais là-bas, je me suis rapproché de Derek, et j'ai appris que nous étions compagnons. J'ai aussi rencontré les jeunes Aiden et Ethan, mais ils étaient déjà sous l'influence de Deucalion… Donc après avoir trouvé le moyen de revenir ici, j'ai fait promettre à Talia de changer les souvenirs de Peter, Derek et Cora pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me reconnaître sans que je leur dévoile que j'étais un renard-garou. Ce qu'elle fit avec perfection, soit dit en passant. Ensuite, j'ai fait le sortilège pour pouvoir revenir ici. Je suis revenu au même moment que je vous avais quittés, gardant mes souvenirs de Derek et le fait que j'étais maintenant un renard-garou. Ensuite, nous avons retrouvé Derek, et ce dernier se rappelait de moi. Alors, voilà le pourquoi de Talia Hale me connaissant.

\- Wow… Dirent les autres.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je l'appelais Dylan quand j'étais revenu à mes 17 ans, parce que dans le passer, il avait dit à ma famille sauf ma mère, qu'il s'appelait Dylan O'Brien.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous savez, il faudrait peut-être y aller, nous avons entraînement de crosse demain matin, et je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'aimerais pas devoir expliquer au Coach la raison de notre absence…

/

Ils arrivèrent à Beacon Hills pile dix minutes avant le début de l'entraînement. Le temps d'arriver au lycée, de se changer et d'être sur le terrain, ils avaient 5 minutes de retard.

\- McCall, Stilinski, Yukimura et Liam, pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

\- C'est de notre faute. Dirent Scott et Kira.

\- Ah oui, et pourquoi c'est de votre faute ? Déjà vous ratez le match, et ensuite vous arrivez en retard…

\- On sait coach. J'ai voulu épater Kira pour notre premier rendez-vous en l'emmenant voir trois films qui passaient au cinéparc deux villes plus loin, mais nous avons manqué d'essence, et ensuite le moteur de la voiture a surchauffé. Il était tard, nous avons dû attendre jusqu'au lendemain… L'auto avait été amenée au garage, mais le garagiste l'a vérifiée seulement en soirée. Alors pour ne pas que l'on soit tous en retard, j'ai demandé à Stiles de venir me chercher. Puisqu'il était avec Liam, ils sont venus ensemble nous chercher, mais la voiture a été arranger quelques minutes avant que Stiles et Liam soient arrivés, alors je les ai rappelés et je leur ai dit de revenir à Beacon Hills. Finalement nous sommes arrivés au même moment, mais on était en retard… Dit Scott, essayant de convaincre le coach.

\- Donc tu me dis que ton rencart avec Kira s'est mal passé… D'accord, on va dire que je vous crois… Mais une chose, je ne veux plus que vous soyez en retard.

\- Promis coach. Dirent les quatre en même temps.

\- Bien, une dernière chose, Stiles et Scott, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu un gosse avec autant de talent, alors il est sous votre responsabilité maintenant. Vous avez intérêts à faire équipe, vous appuyer les uns sur les autres et surtout toujours vous serrer les coudes, c'est clair ? Demanda le coach Finstock avec sérieux.

\- Oui coach, comptez sur nous. Dirent Stiles et Scott d'une même voix, regardant Liam dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui, coûte que coûte.

Liam leur sourit, ayant compris depuis peu que Scott et Stiles n'étaient pas seulement des personnes de sa meute, mais aussi comme des grands frères.

\- Bon, maintenant allez sur le terrain ! S'écria le coach, les faisant sursauter.

/

Quand la cloche de fin de cours sonna, Stiles se dépêcha d'aller au poste pour voir son père. Quand il arriva, il eut de la chance, son père était en pause et ne faisait donc rien. Quand il entra dans le bureau de son père, ce dernier fut surpris de le voir.

\- Salut Stiles, comment s'est passé la mission de hier ?

\- Génial, on a ramené Scott et Kira sains et saufs. Lui dit-il mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu sonnes coupable ?

\- On ne sait pas comment s'est arrivé, mais Derek s'est retrouvé à avoir encore 17 ans…

\- Est-ce qu'il est encore comme la dernière fois ?

\- Non, il a tous ses souvenirs. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas de place où aller avant sa majorité… Est-ce qu'on pourrait l'accueillir à la maison ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais, la dernière fois il était génial et respectueux… Il devrait être pareil maintenant, non ? Demanda le Shérif, plus ou moins sûr de lui-même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te posera pas de problèmes.

\- D'accord alors, mais pour l'école et pour ses papiers aussi, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? Il serait sûrement difficile de faire comprendre aux autres que Derek Hale a de nouveau 17 ans…

\- On pourrait lui trouver un nouveau nom… Je pense que ce devrait être lui qui le choisi cependant…

\- D'accord, on s'arrangera ce soir quand je rentrerai. J'espère ne pas rentrer trop tard.

\- C'est correct même si tu ne rentres pas tôt, de toute façon je serai avec Derek.

\- Aller oust, ma pause est terminée, je dois recommencer à travailler.

\- D'accord, à ce soir papa !

\- À ce soir Stiles.

Après ça, Stiles se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, heureux de pouvoir voir Derek et lui annoncer qu'il pourra rester chez les Stilinski. Quand Stiles arriva chez lui, il grimpa immédiatement dans sa chambre, là où devrait l'attendre Derek. Une fois dans sa chambre, il vit Derek dans son lit, ce dernier semblait dormir. Étant fatigué du peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu la nuit d'avant, Stiles décida d'aller le rejoindre et de dormir jusqu'à ce que son père rentre du boulot. Stiles se glissa dans le lit après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements.

Lorsque le Shérif rentra du travail, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, sachant qu'il devait probablement dormir puisqu'il n'était pas rentré la veille, et qu'il avait l'air fatigué quand il était venu le voir au poste. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il s'attendait à voir son fils endormi, ce qui était le cas. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une autre personne avec lui, encore moins un garçon. Les deux adolescents étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre. '' Stiles n'était pas avec Malia ?'' se demanda le Shérif. Frustré de savoir que son fils n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler de sa préférence pour les garçons, le Shérif s'exclama.

\- Stiles Stilinski, je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ?!

\- Que… Oh merde ! Dit Stiles, voyant son père. Il pensa pour lui-même qu'il aurait dû l'entendre arriver. D'accord, Papa, est-ce que tu peux aller m'attendre dans le salon le temps que je le réveille et qu'on descende ?

\- Oui… D'accord. Dit le Shérif en quittant la chambre de Stiles.

\- Derek, debout…

\- Hum, Stiles je ne veux pas me lever.

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas affronter mon père seul. On aurait dû l'entendre arriver…

\- Hum… D'accord. Dit Derek en se levant et se rhabillant.

\- J'espère simplement que tu vas toujours pouvoir rester quand il va savoir qu'on est ensemble… Dit Stiles inquiet.

\- Moi aussi je l'espère, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à aller vivre dans une famille d'accueil…

\- Bon on y va ? Demanda Stiles, prenant la main de Derek dans la sienne en le traînant à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, John les regarda pendant un moment, ne parlant pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, il commença à parler.

\- Je ne vous dirai pas que je ne suis pas surpris, parce que ce serait vous mentir. Je ne sais pas non plus si je suis pour votre relation, mais vous avez l'air bien ensemble donc je vais vous laisser.

\- Merci Shérif. Je vous avouerais que je suis soulagé, comme ça je n'ai pas à aller vivre dans une famille d'accueil loin de Beacon Hills…

\- Je sais Derek, mais tu n'aurais pas ton oncle à Beacon Hills ? Je pensais qu'il était moins pire depuis quelque temps…

\- Non, il nous a trahi, il était de mèche avec Kate… Non, il n'est pas moins pire, on a même été obligé de le mettre sous aconit pour l'emmener du Mexique jusqu'à Eichen House…

\- D'accord. Je veux bien être ton tuteur jusqu'à ta majorité, on verra ce que nous ferons après ça.

\- Merci.

\- Il faut cependant te trouver une nouvelle identité…

\- J'y avais pensé, et j'aimais bien Ian Nelson.

\- D'accord, je m'arrangerai pour que tout soit arrangé pour que tu puisses commencer le lycée la semaine prochaine.

\- Merci encore une fois Shérif, je vous laisse parler. Dit Derek en montant dans la chambre de Stiles, essayant de ne pas écouter la conversation que Stiles et son père devaient avoir.

\- Alors Stiles, pourquoi ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu préférais les garçons ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Je t'en avais déjà parlé, mais tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas le cas pas avec mon style vestimentaire, tu te souviens l'histoire avec le Kanima, devant le bar gay ? Bref, de toute façon je ne le savais pas moi-même avant il y a quelques mois… Lui dit Stiles

\- Alors depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

\- Depuis cet été, quand je me suis retrouvé à Beacon Hills en 2006 et que j'ai vécu chez les Hale…

\- Tu as quoi ?! Mais tu m'as dit que les voyages dans le temps n'étaient pas possibles !

\- Je sais… Mais est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai passé trois mois là-bas, et que quand je suis revenu seulement quelques minutes étaient passées ?

\- Je… Non, pas vraiment…

\- Et voilà pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt.

\- D'accord, et avec Derek, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Quelques semaines après que je sois arrivé en 2006. En fait c'est aussi là que je me suis fait mordre.

\- D'accord. Quelque chose d'autre dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Je… Derek et moi … Tu ne comprendras sûrement pas notre relation, mais nous sommes compagnons, donc peu importe les épreuves que nous aurons à franchir, nous ne pourrons pas être séparés l'un de l'autre sans en souffrir.

\- D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un, ou même un livre parle du sujet ? J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur le lien que vous avez.

\- Oui Papa, j'ai un ou deux grimoires qui en parlent et Deaton pourra sûrement répondre à tes questions.

\- Je… Ok, une dernière chose…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que vous vous protégez ?

\- Papa ! Je ne veux pas répondre à cette question !

\- Répond simplement oui ou non, je ne poserai pas plus de questions, pas comme si ça m'intéressait !

\- Non, on ne se protège pas, notre condition de garou fait que nous n'avons pas à avoir peur d'attraper des maladies.

\- D'accord, va le rejoindre… Je dois aller au poste pour faire les arrangements concernant sa nouvelle identité.

\- Merci Papa. Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi fiston. Lui répondit le Shérif en quittant la maison.

Stiles remonta dans sa chambre et trouva Derek avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles écoutant des vidéos sur le portable de Stiles. Stiles alla le rejoindre dans son lit, lui enleva les écouteurs et mit le haut-parleur. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder des vidéos sur YouTube.

/

Le lundi suivant, Derek eu de la difficulté à se lever. Il fallut beaucoup d'effort de la part de Stiles pour qu'il veuille bien quitter leur lit. Une fois prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Derek ayant déjà son horaire puisque Stiles avait été le chercher le vendredi d'avant, se dirigea vers son casier qui était près de celui de Stiles. Tout en marchant, il regarda autour de lui. Au bout d'un moment, une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Se trouvant à son casier, il se tourna vers Stiles. Ce dernier le regardait avec un regard plein de malice.

\- Quand on était au lycée la première journée, je t'ai fait une visite du lycée, mais tu savais déjà à quoi il ressemblait ! S'exclama Derek.

\- Peut-être, mais tu avais l'air tellement heureux de me faire visiter le lycée… Se moqua doucement Stiles.

\- Stiles ! Ce n'est même pas drôle… Tu t'es foutu de moi…

\- Ne sois pas fâché Sourwolf, ce n'était pas méchant.

\- Je m'en moque, je te boude. Pas de baiser d'au revoir pour toi !

\- Tu ne serais pas capable de tenir parole pour ça Sourwolf…

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- D'accord… Dit Stiles plus ou moins sûr de lui.

\- Au revoir. Dit Derek en essayant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire cinq pas, Stiles le retint par le poignet avant de le tirer par le bras pour l'embrasser. Le brouhaha qu'il y avait quelques secondes plus tôt dans le couloir s'arrêta. Stiles et Derek réalisant que ça devait être à cause d'eux se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Tous les yeux étaient sûr eux. Étant mal à l'aise, Stiles et Derek ne bougèrent pas. Après quelques minutes de silence, quelqu'un parla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est la première fois que vous voyez deux personnes s'embrasser ? S'exclama Danny d'une voix forte et légèrement colérique, surprenant tout le monde. Cela les fit se retourner.

\- Merci Danny, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais ? Lui dit Stiles tout de même reconnaissant.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes Stiles, je sais ce que l'on ressent quand ça arriva la première fois… Lui répondit Danny. Est-ce que tu nous présente ?

\- Oui, Danny voici Ian, mon petit-ami, Ian voici Danny, un ami dans l'équipe de crosse.

\- Enchanté. Se dirent Derek et Danny en même temps.

\- Bon on devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer… Leur dit Stiles.

\- Tu as raison, on se voit plus tard. Dit Derek, l'embrassant avant de partir vers sa classe.

\- Tu sais, vous allez en décevoir plus d'un…

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Vous êtes beaux, tous les deux, et plus d'un va être jaloux, vous êtes vraiment mignons ensemble.

\- Merci Danny. Dit Stiles, souriant. Il faudrait peut-être y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. Lui dit Stiles quand la cloche sonna.

\- De rien Stiles. Dit Danny en partant vers sa classe.

/

Une semaine était passée depuis que Derek était arrivé au lycée. Comme Danny l'avait dit, il n'était pas rare qu'ils entendent des filles se plaindre de leur homosexualité, voulant elle-même avoir une chance. Derek comprenait de mieux en mieux ce que Stiles ressentait quand il était avec Braeden, remarquant le regard des filles sur le corps de son petit ami. Derek n'avait jamais été du genre jaloux, mais avec le physique de Stiles, et sachant que ce dernier avait déjà été en couple, il se sentait menacé. Stiles l'avait remarqué, et se moquait gentiment de son compagnon, heureux que ce dernier puisse comprendre l'inquiétude qu'il avait eue (et qu'il avait encore).

/

Ce matin-là était un samedi. Ce fut Derek qui se réveilla en premier, sentant son érection devenir douloureuse. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit l'excitation de Stiles. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il se retourna et commença à embrasser Stiles, traçant des lignes imaginaires sur son torse. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant que Stiles se réveille. En le remarquant, Derek se plaça sur Stiles, et commença à frotter son entrejambe contre celle de son compagnon. Ils gémirent doucement. Stiles ne trouvant pas que c'était assez, attrapa Derek par le cou pour l'amener dans un baiser passionné. Après de longues minutes de ce traitement, ils vinrent au même moment, et poussés par leur instinct, chacun des garçons mordit l'autre au creux du cou.

Après avoir repris leur esprit, les garçons sentirent enfin la douleur de la morsure.

\- Que… Pourquoi ça ne cicatrise pas ? Demanda Derek, sachant que ça aurait dû cicatriser.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais moi j'ai fait des recherches… Ça ne cicatrise pas, parce que je viens de t'apposer ma marque, tout comme toi tu viens de me faire la même chose. Dit Stiles en souriant.

\- Ce… C'est la dernière étape pour sceller le lien de compagnon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, si je me souviens bien, maintenant on pourra ressentir quand l'un d'entre nous sera en danger, on pourra peut-être aussi ressentir les sentiments l'un de l'autre.

\- Wow, c'est génial. Dit Derek en embrassant Stiles.

/

Le lendemain, la meute se rencontra chez Scott. Ça devait être simplement une soirée film et bavardage. Stiles et Derek arrivèrent là-bas les derniers. En entrant, Scott, Malia et Liam les regardèrent d'un drôle de regard. Stiles et Derek se sentant fixés, demandèrent sur la défensive.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Vous… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais vous sentez différemment. Répondit Liam.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on sentirait différemment, on a rien fait de spécial… Répondit Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que vos odeurs sont plus mélangées ensembles qu'habituellement… Leur dit Scott.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Enlevez vos chandails ! S'exclama Malia, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je n'enlèverai pas mon chandail. Répondirent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix, devenant un peu rouge.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? Demanda Kira, en riant.

\- Non ! S'exclama Stiles, un peu trop vivement, réveillant les soupçons de la meute.

\- Tu n'es pas subtil… Souffla Derek à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Vous les enlevez vous-même, sinon c'est moi qui vous les enlèverai. Les menaça Malia.

\- D'accord… Dirent Derek et Stiles, vaincus.

Ils enlevèrent leur chandail, exposant aux autres la marque qu'ils avaient chacun dans leur cou.

\- J'avais raison ! S'exclama Malia heureuse.

\- Oui… Tu avais raison Malia… Répondit Stiles.

\- On pourrait m'expliquer ? Demandèrent Kira, Lydia, Scott, Parrish et Liam.

\- Ils ont finalisés le lien de compagnon ! S'exclama Malia, avec enthousiasme.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Lydia.

\- Qu'ils devraient pouvoir ressentir les sentiments de l'autre, savoir localiser l'autre en cas de danger et la partie la moins géniale, si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre va être si mal qu'il se laissera mourir. Expliqua Malia.

\- C'est vrai que les deux premiers sont avantageux, mais le dernier est dangereux… Rajouta Stiles.

\- Wow… Donc en fait, vous êtes maintenant liés, et ce pour le restant de votre vie ? Demanda Parrish.

\- Oui, mais même si nous n'avions pas été liés, nous serions restés ensembles. Dit Derek, prenant Stiles dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, et si on l'écoutait ce film ? Demanda Liam.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

Voilà !

Wow, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai terminé ma première fiction !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début et aussi à ceux qui liront simplement ma fiction :P


End file.
